Prongs Parte II
by o SugarLily o
Summary: ATUALIZADO 2304 Seqüência à Prongs Parte I. James chega ao sétimo ano com mais desafios para enfrentar: mortes, mistérios, um mal que se alevanta e... a teimosia intrínseca de Lily Evans.
1. Introdução

**Prongs - Parte II**

Antes de começar a ler...

**Considerações iniciais:**

- Essa fic, como o título diz, é a segunda parte de uma trilogia. Eu recomendo a quem não leu Prongs I, que a leia antes para poder entender a história de alguns personagens, e para me deixar reviews que me farão uma garotinha bem mais feliz.

- Sim, os nomes foram alterados. Continuo não tendo nada contra Tiago (pelo contrário, AMO esse nome!), mas depois que eu percebi que teria que escrever "Ninfadora"...não, num dá. Não concordo com Lya Wyler e suas traduções de nome, então vai ficar tudo no original! D

- Infelizmente, não vai ter atualizações programadas como na Prongs I por três simples motivos: 1- a escrita da fic vai competir minhas férias com a leitura de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (yeah!), 2- quando as férias acabarem, a faculdade vai continuar me consumindo impiedosamente, 3- eu tenho constantes crises de falta de inspiração, inspiração essa que já não é muito poderosa. E é aqui que entram vocês! Quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais alegre, feliz e inspirada eu fico, e capítulos novos vão saindo... sacaram? ;)

- Eu adoro ouvir o que as pessoas têm a dizer. Se você ler o capítulo, por favor, deixe uma review! Feedback é a alma do negócio. D

**Disclaimer:**

Vocês já sabem o que é da J.K Rowling, aqui, não? Pois é. Eu mandei dezenas de e-mails, cartas e bilhetes desesperados em vidros de banheiro pedindo para ela me dar os personagens de presente, mas por algum motivo, ela não me respondeu e ainda me mandou uma ação judicial pedindo para ficar a menos de 3 metros da propriedade dela. Vá entender...

**Agradecimentos:**

A todas as pessoas que leram a parte I, que a comentaram, que a recomendaram e que lembraram dela de alguma forma. Cada palavra escrita foi incentivada por vocês. E, lógico, em especial à Natalia Potter (ou Naty Prongs), minha grande amiga, minha mate, minha "irmã", minha beta e madrinha da Prongs que, por diversas vezes, me forçou a escrever nem se fosse um trechinho pra ela poder betar, mesmo que fosse 3:00h da manhã ;)

**Sinopse:**

James chega ao sétimo ano com mais desafios para enfrentar: mortes, mistérios, um mal que se alevanta e... a teimosia intrínseca de Lily Evans.

**Classificação:**

Eu não entendo muito de classificações, principalmente essas novas do Então, essa eu acredito que se encaixa em PG-13.

**Formatação:**

Já que o quer ser mau e estragar a pontuação narrativa brasileira (onde foram parar os travessões?), seguirei o padrão abaixo:

**Negrito: **monólogos interiores de nosso protagonista e palavras enfatizadas.

_Itálico: _Diálogos.

Tá, ok. Agora você pode ir para a fic! D


	2. Visitando Andromeda Tonks

**1. - Visitando Andromeda Tonks**

Primeiro de julho.

**Que dia estranho. **Foi meu primeiro pensamento quando abri os olhos.

O sol invadindo a janela finalmente bateu nos meus olhos e eu me virei para o lado do criado-mudo, puxando o relógio para perto dos meus olhos. Meu cérebro começou a funcionar naquele momento, porque eu me toquei de que, sem meus óculos, eu nunca ia conseguir ver que horas eram. Tateei o criado-mudo em busca deles, eles sempre estavam ali do meu lado, mas não encontrei nada. Pisquei meus olhos e os esfreguei com as costas dos dedos, mas nada. Eu não ia conseguir enxergar aqueles ponteiros verde-limão de jeito nenhum. Bah, eu estava de férias, quem se importava que horas eram?

_- Cadê meus óculos? - _ eu murmurei pra mim mesmo quando levantei da cama._ - Padfoot._

**E daí, você não precisa deles para ir até o banheiro.**

Eu caminhei até o corredor, não sem chutar o batente da porta - deixando meu dedinho do pé pra trás - e xingar alto. Um vulto veio da porta vizinha e parou na minha frente.

_- Já acordou, bela adormecida?_

_- Me devolve os óculos, Padfoot._ - eu bocejei.

_- Você parece uma criança chata e mimada quando acorda._ - ele riu, me entregando o que eu pedi. _ - Ah, espere. Você **é** uma criança chata e mimada. Talvez, não mais uma criança, não é? - _ ele me deu um tapa nas costas.

_- Hã? Ah, é._ - Eu disse que meu cérebro tinha **começado **a funcionar, não que ele estava na sua velocidade ideal.

_- Tá, você ainda tá dormindo._ - Sirius balançou a cabeça. _ - Primeiro de julho de 1977, James "Prongs" Potter. Você é um homem, agora. Quer dizer, de acordo com o Ministério, mas eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas._

Então era por isso que o dia era estranho! Era** meu aniversário**! Eu sempre esqueço datas importantes! Sirius então me abraçou, e eu olhei para minhas mãos. Enrolado nos óculos estava uma fita vermelho-sangue. Meu presente. Olha a folga desse garoto!

_- Puxa, obrigado, Padfoot. Foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei até hoje._ - eu ri.

_- Que isso, não precisa puxar o saco, amigão._

_- Você está usando sua jaqueta da sorte. Nós vamos a algum lugar?_

_- Visitar a Andromeda. Lembra, minha prima?_ - ele sorriu.

_- Claro! O que nós vamos fazer lá?_ - eu perguntei, curioso.

_- Meu tio Alphard deixou ela encarregada de me entregar a herança. Ele não gostava muito de Gringotes, sabe? Tinha um problema com os duendes_. - ele respondeu, distraído.

_- Legal! Sua prima é muito gente fina._

_- É, eu sei. - _ ele agora tinha um sorriso malicioso._ - Eu conheço muito bem sua...cof cof...simpatia pela Andie._

- _**Padfoot.** _- eu revirei meus olhos. Ok. Eu tinha tido uma queda minúscula pela Andromeda quando eu tinha uns doze, treze anos, mas essas coisas passam! Afinal, quando eu a conheci ela já era casada com uma filha. Mas ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida. Será que ela se lembraria de mim?

**Claro que não, James, você era só um pirralho.**

É, eu só a vi umas três vezes na vida. A última tinha sido na véspera de Natal, quatro anos atrás, quando ela convidou Sirius - e por extensão, eu também - para passar o feriado com eles. Eu ainda me lembro de como ela estava elegante naquele vestido vermelho...

_- Ei. Terra para Potter._ - Sirius me cutucou.

_- Ah, cala a boca, Pads. Eu não vou demorar._

_- Tá, eu estou lá embaixo._ - ele piscou pra mim.

Dez minutos depois, eu desci as escadas e encontrei Sirius e Remus conversando na sala de estar. A casa parecia estranhamente vazia.

_- Ei, Moony_! - eu sorri. _ - Quando você chegou?_

_- Agora há pouco._ - ele me abraçou. _ - Parabéns, cara!_

_- É, é, 'brigado._ - eu sorri ainda mais.

A semana de Lua Cheia tinha acabado de terminar e Moony ainda parecia muito cansado, mais cansado do que o normal. Talvez fosse porque dessa vez nós não estávamos lá com ele, os pais dele nunca iam permitir (e não é como se nós pudéssemos chegar neles e dizer "ei, nós somos animagos, não tem problema"). Ele também tinha mais arranhões pelo rosto do que normalmente teria.

_- Vamos, então?_ - Sirius se levantou da poltrona.

_- Onde está minha mãe, meu pai, todo mundo?_ - eu indaguei, olhando em volta do cômodo.

_- Seu pai foi trabalhar, sua mãe foi...hmmm, acho que no supermercado, e...acho que isso é todo mundo._ - ele deu de ombros.

_- Ah, tá. Eu achei que minha mãe ia estar pulando em mim agora, chorando desesperadamente porque o filhinho dela é maior de idade agora._ - eu disse, rindo mas meio desapontado.

_- Ela vai fazer isso quando chegarmos._ - Sirius sorriu.

Mesmo assim, aquilo era suspeito. Minha mãe no supermercado? E senhora Meredith Potter ia perder a oportunidade de dar me abraçar até tirar todo o ar dos meus pulmões? Alguma coisa tinha de errado.

Nós caminhamos até a lareira, do outro lado da sala de estar. As chamas estavam fortes, e com uma fraca coloração verde. Remus tinha mesmo acabado de chegar.

_- Acho que podemos ir?_ - Sirius indagou.

_- Espera!_ - eu segurei o braço dele. _ - Eu sou maior de idade agora!_ - eu sorri e ele sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender. Eu, então, peguei minha varinha no meu bolso de trás. _ - Eu quero fazer alguma coisa! Hmmm...mas o quê?_ - eu cocei minha cabeça.

- _**Flipendo**. _- ele atirou num vaso chinês que estava em cima de um pedestal, alguns metros de distância. Ele caiu e se partiu em milhares de pedacinhos. _ - Pronto. Agora você conserta, garotão._

_- Padfoot, seu louco!_ - eu dei um soco no ombro dele. _ - É o preferido da minha mãe! E se não ficar bom? Ela me arranca a pele e serve no jantar!_

_- Eu tenho fé em você, Prongs._ - ele riu. Eu fui até lá, apontei para os caquinhos no chão e exclamei _"**Reparo!**"._

_- Perfeito, James!_ - Remus ria junto com Sirius. Eu franzi a testa.

_- É. A primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça quando pensei em fazer um feitiço foi "Ei, vou consertar o vaso da mamãe!"_

_- Foi emocionante, Jamie. Um momento para se recordar._ - Sirius pegou um pouco de pó-de-flu nas mãos, ainda rindo muito.

_- Ei, e o Peter?_

_- França. A mãe dele queria ver uma exposição de alguma coisa entediante no museu do Lutre._ - Sirius balançou a cabeça.

_- Louvre._ - Remus corrigiu. - _ E não é entediante, é sobre a influência da bruxaria nas pinturas..._

_- Isso é que é emocionante._ - eu dei risada, e Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, mexendo os lábios pra dizer "Tédio!"

_- Chalé do Porco-Espinho._ - Sirius disse, alto e nítido, e em segundos ele tinha desaparecido.

* * *

TUM. 

_- Epa...desculpa, Prongs._

_- Não foi nada, Moony._ - eu massageei meu joelho. O Remus não tem lá muito jeito com lareiras, por isso ele me arremessou ao chão quando chegou.

_- Shhhh!_ - Sirius murmurou, olhando em volta do cômodo. Era uma sala escura, com muitos móveis de cores tão berrantes que, mesmo na escuridão, meus olhos estavam doendo um pouco de olhar pra eles. As cortinas estavam todas fechadas, daí a falta de luz no cômodo, porque com certeza lá fora o sol devia estar bem alto.

_- Sirius...você avisou que nós estávamos vindo, né?_ - Remus perguntou.

_- Claro que não! Quero fazer uma surpresa pra minha..._

_- SIRIUS!_

E quem acabou sendo surpreendido foi o Sirius, por uma coisinha azul que veio correndo e pulou em cima dele. Quando eu consegui distinguir alguma coisa, vi que era uma garota, de uns dez anos, com os cabelos até a cintura, bem lisos e azul-marinho, que contrastava com o seu rosto bem branquelo e fino, e seus olhos pretos. Fazia tempo que eu não a via, mas tinha certeza. Era a priminha de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks.

_- Nymphadora, é você?_ - ele afastou a garota. - _ Minha nossa! Como você mudou!_

A menina fez uma careta quando Padfoot pronunciou o nome dela.

_- É, infelizmente, Nymphadora sou eu._ - ela bufou. _ - Você também tá diferente! Oi James!_ - ela virou-se pra mim e acenou, sorrindo bastante.

_- Olá! Ei, você já conhece o Remus?_ - eu apontei para o nosso amigo.

_- Oooooh, eu acho que não._ - ela saltitou até ele e estendeu a mão direita. _ - Nymphadora Tonks._

_- Remus Lupin_. - Moony apertou a mão dela, sorrindo.

_- O que é isso no seu rosto? _ - ela logo percebeu os arranhões no rosto dele.

_- Ei, onde está sua mãe, Nymphadora?_ - Sirius desviou o assunto.

_- Lá fora, no jardim. Vamos, eu levo vocês. Eu ainda acho que você devia fazer alguma coisa com esses cortes, são horríveis!_ - ela disse, num tom casual, pegando a mão de Sirius e o puxando pra fora. Remus encolheu os ombros.

_- Ela é mesmo prima do Sirius, não?_ - ele sorriu, sem graça.

_- Liga não, Moony. Ela é só uma criança muito curiosa._ - eu dei um tapinha encorajador nas costas dele e nós seguimos os dois.

Os Tonks moravam numa casa de campo ao nordeste de Londres, num lugar muito quieto e afastado. Ao lado da casa havia duas estufas; Ted Tonks era herbólogo. Em frente à casa tinha um jardim enorme onde uma mulher com um vestido florido amarelo-berrante e um chapéu enorme verde-limão estava ajoelhada, colhendo flores.

_- Mãe! Mãe, o Sirius chegou!_

Andromeda Tonks se virou e, Merlin... ela continuava linda! Os cabelos ondulados, castanho-escuro, os olhos que pareciam sorrir para nós...

**Que poético, James! Agora volta pro planeta Terra.**

_- Olá, prima!_ - Sirius a abraçou.

_- Olá, querido! Meu Senhor, como você está mudado! Olha só, como está lindo!_

_- Puxei isso de você, Andie! Sempre maravilhosa!_

_- Sempre conquistador._ - ela respondeu, com um belo sorriso. _ - Jimmy! É você? Minha nossa, como estou ficando velha!_

**Jimmy? O que é isso? Eu tenho idade pra ser...er...hmmmm... eu não sou tão novo assim!**

_- Que isso, Andromeda! Você nunca vai ficar velha! Quer dizer, todos nós ficaremos um dia, mas em você, nem vai dar pra notar! Quer dizer...ai!_

_- Chega, Prongs._ - Sirius, que tinha acabado de me dar uma cotovelada, exclamou, rindo. _ - Andie, esse é nosso amigo, Remus Lupin._

_- Ah sim... eu já ouvi falar de você. Seu pai veio nos procurar um dia. Ele queria perguntar sobre os efeitos de certas ervas...acredito que seja por causa de sua "condição"._

_- Sim, Sra. Tonks, eu acho que tenha sido por causa disso. _ - Remus abaixou os olhos. Ela levantou o queixo dele com as mãos.

_- Andromeda, querido. Me chame de Andrômeda. Você parece ser um rapaz adorável! Espero que essa peste não tenha te corrompido ainda_. - ela gargalhou.

-_ Já era, Andie. Esses dois já estão no mau caminho faz tempo! Quer dizer, talvez não o Remus... ele é monitor, e há grandes chances dele virar monitor-chefe esse ano, coitado..._

Remus revirou os olhos e riu.

_- Vamos lá dentro, eu vou fazer algo pra vocês comerem!_

Nós a seguimos de volta para casa, Nymphadora ainda observava Remus com curiosidade, enquanto ele tentava desviar do olhar fixo da menina.

_- Então...com quantos anos você está, Nymphadora?_ - eu achei melhor distrair a garota.

_- Por favor, não me chame pelo meu nome, ele é...**horrível.**_ - ela abaixou a voz pra Andromeda não escutar. _ - Eu ainda não sei porque ela tinha que escolher esse nome, com tantos outros melhores. Me chame de Tonks apenas! - _ela piscou os olhos vivos.

_- Ok, o que você achar melhor. Então, Tonks?_

_- Nove. Dez em algumas semanas. E logo vou estar indo pra Hogwarts! Me diga, é tão legal quanto dizem?_

_- É bem mais legal do que dizem._ - eu sorri. Os olhos dela brilharam.

_- Não vejo a hora..._ - ela sorriu, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caia nos seus olhos e virando-se para Remus. _ - Ei, você não fala muito, não é?_

_- Er... eu gostei do seu cabelo. É...diferente._ - ele deu de ombros.

_- Sério? Mamãe diz que me faz parecer um diabrete sujo de óleo, mas hoje eu acordei gostando de azul escuro._ - ela exclamou, saltitante.

_- Você "acordou gostando de azul escuro"?_

_- A Tonks é uma metamorfomaga._ - eu expliquei.

_- Ah é? Puxa... isso é fascinante! E raro!_ - ele exclamou, interessado.

_- Aham. É muito legal mesmo, olha... _ - ela fechou os olhos, apertando-os forte, e, de repente, o nariz dela se transformou num focinho de lobo. Remus deu um passo pra trás. _ - Ooooh, divertido, não? Eu sou uma fera...uma besta devoradora de gente, grrrrrrrrrr..._

_- Muito divertido._ - Remus balançou a cabeça, meio desnorteado e apertou o passo.

_- Qual é o problema dele? _ - Tonks me perguntou, como se tivesse se perdido em Hogsmeade à noite.

_- Ele não gosta de lobos._ - eu fiz a cara mais inocente que pude.

_- É uma pena. Lobos são misteriosos e interessantes._- ela chacoalhou a cabeça.

* * *

_- E aí, Andie? Como vocês vão indo? E o Ted?_ - Sirius perguntou, puxando assunto, quando nós chegamos na cozinha. Ele puxou uma cadeira com o pé e se sentou, e eu e Moony nos sentamos à mesa também. Nymphadora ficou balançando nas pontas dos pés, ainda olhando para Moony com muita curiosidade. 

_- O Ted está ótimo!_ - Andromeda, que estava de costas para nós, se virou. Ela estava carregando uma bandeja com quatro copos de leite e uma travessa de biscoitos. Ela estava sorrindo daquele jeito encantador - que me lembrava vagamente de alguém... _ - Ele está trabalhando agora. Um senhor meio maluco sofreu um acidente com umas beterrabas carnívoras durante um experimento._

_- Que beleza._ - Sirius gargalhou. Remus olhava de esguelha para Tonks de vez em quando, só pra perceber que ela ainda estava o encarando com um brilho no olhar. Eu ria baixinho dos dois. _ - Alguma notícia da nossa querida família?_

A atmosfera da cozinha mudou depois disso. Sirius adora uma boa polêmica. Nymphadora cruzou seus braços e fez bico, Remo franziu um pouco a testa e toda a nossa atenção foi desviada aos dois primos.

_- Narcisa vai se casar. Daqui a dois meses, eu acredito. É óbvio que eu não fui notificada disso, eu soube por uma colega de trabalho de Ted cujo irmão é muito amigo de Lúcio._ - Andrômeda suspirou. _ - **Ela** sabia que minha irmã ia se casar e eu não. Eles são adoráveis, não?_

_- Se isso te consola, eu também não fui convidado._ - Sirius exclamou, fingindo não dar muita importância ao fato. _ - Provavelmente eles ficaram com medo que eu, com toda minha** selvageria**, fosse entortar o nariz do noivo de novo. _

Os olhos de Andromeda se encheram de lágrimas e eu me mexi na cadeira. Eu podia quebrar o nariz de qualquer Black que me aparecesse na frente agora.

_- Eu escutei que vai ser uma bela cerimônia. Cheia de pompas e convidados "ilustres". Minha mãe nunca chegou a nos visitar nem quando a Dora nasceu. A Bella veio... com aquele marido nojento dela... me lembrar do quanto ela sentia desgosto de ser minha irmã e... _ - ela olhou para a filha com carinho. Tonks correu e a abraçou. _ - Olhe só, como eu sou boba, você não veio aqui para ouvir minhas lamentações, Sirius querido._

_- Nem vem, Andie._ - ele se levantou e a abraçou também._- Você é família. **Você**. Não aquele bando de narizinhos empinados. _

Eu e Remus trocamos olhares de solidariedade. Sirius e Andromeda são ótimas pessoas, melhores que todo o clã Black junto. Eles não merecem nada disso. E por mais que eles estejam bem melhor sem aquela família maldita, é claro que **ter **uma família faz falta a eles. Eu não sei o que eu faria se meus pais me chutassem pra fora de casa...

_- Bem, bem._ - Andromeda enxugou as lágrimas. _ - Tio Alphard. É por causa dele que você veio aqui. Espere um segundo._

Ela voltou a sorrir e - CRACK - ela desaparatou . Hmmm, o sorriso me pareceu familiar de novo. Ela voltou à cozinha com outro CRACK.

_- Aqui. quinhentos galeões._ - ela entregou um grande saco de pano bordô com uma corda dourada o prendendo.

_- Uau!_ - eu e Remo exclamamos juntos. _ - Eu não sabia que era tanto dinheiro, Pads!_

_- Isso é quase 75 por cento do que tio Alphard juntou a vida toda. Devo dizer que a tia Bernice não ficaria nada contente com você... se ela soubesse da existência desse dinheiro, claro. _ - Andie deu uma risadinha marota. Não é à toa que os dois são primos.

_- Obrigado, Andie, obrigado mesmo._ - Sirius estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. _ - Você devia ficar com um pouco..._

_- Não, não, Sirius. Eu e Ted temos tudo o que precisamos._ - ela sorriu significamente para a filha. _ - E você vai precisar disso. Já decidiu o que vai fazer com essas economias? É muito dinheiro, e muita responsabilidade._ - ela disse, parecendo muito a minha mãe falando quando minha camisa está pra fora da calça.

_- Eu vou comprar um apartamento , Andie. E também os livros desse ano, ainda que sejam desnecessários._ - ele fez uma careta. _ - Eu não preciso deles, Andie. Você também não._

Não custou muito à todo mundo entender que ele não estava falando de livros.

_- Como eu disse, nós temos tudo o que precisamos aqui._ - ela meneou a cabeça.

_- Vixe, nós temos que ir, Prongs. Foi ótimo ver você prima! Você também, Nymphadora._ - Sirius se abaixou para abraçar a garota.

_- TONKS! É TONKS!_

_- Dorinha, não grite com seu primo!_ - Andromeda pôs as mãos na cintura. Aaaaaah. Já sei quem ela me lembra. **Lily.**

- _ Tchau, Andromeda. Foi...muito legal te ver._ - eu a abracei. Sirius riu bem alto e me deu um tapa nas costas, me sacudindo. Tá, eu **estava** envergonhado! Que coisa.

_- Digo o mesmo, Jimmy. Você está lindo, sabia?_ - ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. -_ Você ainda não conseguiu dar um jeito nisso?_

_- Er...não._

_- Eu gostei dele assim!_ - Tonks ficou nas pontas dos pés para bagunçar meus cabelos. Ela se virou para Remo e deu um abraço nele que quase derrubou o coitado. _ - Eu gostei de você também!_

_- O-obrigado._ - Moony ficou vermelho feito um tomate._ - Você também é bem interessante._

Remus pegou um punhado de pó-de-flu e jogou na lareira. Tonks acenava para ele com um sorriso tão grande que parecia que ela ia distender um músculo. E depois que ele desapareceu pela lareira foi minha vez.

Já em casa eu notei que estava tudo escuro. Muito estranho, porque já deviam ser quase meio-dia, e minha mãe sempre deixava todas as cortinas abertas. Estava tudo silencioso demais também. **Tinha algo de errado mesmo ali.**

_- Moony?_

_- Espera, Prongs._ - ele me segurou. Sirius apareceu também.

_- Pronto, cheguei._

_- O que tá acontecendo? _ - eu exclamei, alto, não entendendo bulhufas!

_- Calma! Ô moleque desconfiado._ - Sirius tossiu. _ - Esse pó todo ataca minha rinite._

_- Você não tem rinite!_

_- Tenho sim. Você nunca percebeu o quanto eu...cof...viu?_

_- Sirius, você não tem tosse._

Sirius tossiu outra vez. E outra.

_ - Mas que... WORMTAIL! Eu estou **tossindo, **__droga!_

_- Dá licença, Peter._ - eu ouvi uma voz feminina conhecida de trás do sofá. As cortinas se afastaram. - _AGORA!_

_- SURPRESA! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, JAMES POTTER!_

* * *

Primeiro capítulo! o/ 

Eu tinha que colocar uma pequena interação Remus/Tonks porque "Wotcher Wolvie" é fofo demais...

No momento, estou escrevendo o sexto capítulo. Assim que eu terminar, eu posto o segundo, e quando eu terminar de escrever o sétimo, posto o terceiro, e assim vai...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado!

Comentem, e até a próxima atualização! ;)


	3. Várias Surpresas

**2.- Várias Surpresas**

_- SURPRESA!_

Eu olhei em volta da sala. Era realmente **surpreendente** que eles tivessem conseguido reunir tanta gente durante as férias! Estavam lá minha mãe (essa não ia perder por nada), Arista, a Krakowsky, Wormtail, Bessie, Tristan, Kenji e Noah Travis do time, Frank Longbottom e sua namorada Alice Southwood (e essa foi uma surpresa e tanto) e além de Moony e Padfoot, claro... Lily Evans.

_-Putz, essa foi a melhor surpresa da História!_ - eu exclamei, sorrindo bastante.

_-Feliz aniversário, Jamie!_ - Arista pulou no meu pescoço (me lembrando ligeiramente da Amelia Vance) e beijando minha bochecha.

_-'Brigado, Arista! Putz, obrigado todo mundo mesmo!_ - eu ri, olhando pra cima e vendo uma faixa que brilhava em diversas cores um "Parabéns, James Henry Potter!".

_- Foi idéia dele._ - Remus apontou para Padfoot com a cabeça.

_- Na verdade, foi idéia da sua mãe, mas ela pediu minha ajuda._ - ele piscou. _ - Nossa missão era tirar você de casa, enquanto as garotas preparavam tudo._

Wormtail tossiu.

_-As garotas e o ** Pete.**_ - Sirius se corrigiu.

_- Eu ainda não sei porque eu não fui com vocês._ - ele murmurou, emburrado.

_- Ah vamos, nós precisávamos de um homem, Pete. Quem ia cuidar da gente?_ - Arista passou a mão pela cabeça dele, maternalmente.

_- É, bem...vendo por esse lado..._ - ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso. Nós caímos na risada.

_- Gostou, filhinho?_ - minha mãe me abraçou, me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e foi a vez deles rirem **de mim**. _ - A srta. Lily Evans foi quem fez o bolo. Ótimo talento pra cozinha o dela! Uma menina adorável, mesmo._ - Ela sorriu para Lily e piscou para mim.

_-Er...obrigada, Sra. Potter._ - ela escolheu olhar para os pés. O resto do pessoal veio me cumprimentar depois disso - Tristan e Kenji elogiaram empolgados o ponche da minha mãe, Bessie me entregou uma lista de nomes de goleiros em potencial para a substituir - _"Eu tenho certeza que você será o novo capitão, Potter!"_ - e Longbottom e a namorada se aproximaram. Evans chegou mais perto.

_- Potter! Eu convidei a Alice e o Frank, se você não se importa..._

_- Claro que não, que isso! Quanto mais gente, melhor!_ - eu sorri, apertando a mão dele. _ - E os amigos da Evans são meus amigos! E aí, Longbottom...como vai a vida?_ - eu perguntei. Tá, muito patético isso, mas como eu ia engatar uma conversa com o sujeito?

_- Eu fui aceito no treinamento para Auror e, enquanto isso, vou estagiar no Ministério!_ - ele exclamou, orgulhoso. _ - Aliás, eu vou estar trabalhando no mesmo departamento de seu pai, como assistente dele. Que coincidência, não é? Seu pai é um homem fantástico, James, ele foi muito simpático no dia da minha entrevista!_

_-Ah, é._ - eu dei um sorriso amarelo. Assunto entediante a 100 metros._ - Meu pai. Ele é um cara e tanto mesmo._

_- E eu também fui aceita no treinamento!_ - Alice complementou, com o mesmo olhar de vitória. _ - Herbologia me ajudou muito... Não vou ter problemas na parte de venenos e antídotos, plantas são minha especialidade!_

_- Puxa, muito bom, Southwood. Bom mesmo. _ - Ok, eu confesso. Essas conversas de futuro e carreira me assustam muito! Eu não consigo me imaginar fora de Hogwarts, e eu não queria pensar nisso ainda. Pelo menos não nos próximos...13 meses. Ou mais. Diabos, o treinamento só termina daqui uns três anos, quem se importa?

_- E você pretende fazer o quê quando deixar Hogwarts, James?_

_- Adivinhem? Pelo visto,_ _vamos ser colegas. _- eu respondi de imediato. Dá pra pensar em ser outra coisa a não ser um auror? Fazer da vida dos ex-verdinhos um inferno e ainda ganhar por isso, é mais do que alguém pode desejar, né?

_- Alice!_ - Krakowsky se aproximou, exclamando feliz. _ - Você ainda não me mostrou o anel..._

_- Ah sim._ - Southwood sorriu ainda mais do que antes (se isso era possível, ela é uma garota muito sorridente mesmo!) e esticou o braço para Marianne.

_- Anel?_ - Você não espera que eu fosse adivinhar assim de primeira, né? Eu sou um garoto, por Merlin!

_- Frank e Alice estão noivos!_ - Lily respondeu, os olhinhos brilhando.

_- Mas já?_ - eu exclamei, sincero, os olhos arregalados. _ - Mas vocês acabaram de sair da escola! Qual é o problema com essas pessoas?_ - eu ri. Longbottom, a namorada, Krakowsky e Evans não perceberam a graça. Oras, convenhamos!

_- Licença._ - Evans deu uma risadinha nervosa e me puxou para um canto. _ - Qual é o **seu** problema?_

_- Eu não disse nada!_

_- Como não? Eles tão felizes e você simplesmente vem e diz..._

_- Eu só estava dizendo que tem muita gente resolvendo casar agora. Eu pessoalmente acho que todo mundo foi envenenado por alguma poção do amor por aí. _ - eu dei uma gargalhada. Ela continuava me olhando irritada. _ - Quer dizer...a Narcisa vai casar também, sabia? A prima do Padfoot, a Andromeda, que nos contou. Não que seja uma surpresa, sabe, os Black e os Malfoy deviam estar esperando por isso desde que ela nasceu._

_- Que seja._ - ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para o longe. Então ela virou-se pra mim de novo e deu um sorriso tímido._ - Nossa, eu até esqueci...feliz aniversário, Potter._

_-Obrigado._ - eu afirmei com a cabeça. Eu tinha ouvido várias vezes aquilo naquele dia, mas quando ela disse, foi diferente.** Muito** diferente. Como se tivesse importância de verdade. _ - E obrigado por vir._

_- De nada._ - ela respondeu, automaticamente.

_- Não, sério. Obrigado mesmo._ - eu peguei no braço dela, sem apertar.

_- Er...hmmm...eu te trouxe algo._ - ela olhou pra baixo. _ - Um presente, quero dizer. Está lá em cima, com todos os outros. Sua mãe os levou lá pra cima. Ela é um amor de pessoa, sabia?_ - ela disse tudo isso muito rápido, como se tivesse evitando o silêncio constrangedor.

_-Aham. Eu peguei isso dela._ - eu dei meu famoso sorriso confiante e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. Ela não fez uma careta como sempre, apesar de morder os lábios inferiores.

_- Há controvérsias, mas se é o que você pensa..._ - ela riu, me olhando desafiadora. _ - Ela me mostrou fotos._

_- NÃO!_ - eu quase gritei. Eusabia que a senhora Meredith Potter ia arranjar um jeito de fazer algo bem maternal e constrangedor com a Lily aproveitando que eu não estava em casa para me defender! _ - Por favor, não aquelas de bebê..._

_- Você ainda tem o mesmo sorriso, sabe?_ - ela estava sufocando risadinhas maliciosas.

_- Eu **preciso** me livrar dessas coisas!_ - eu revirei meus olhos.

_- Ah, Potter! Bebês são umas gracinhas!_

_- Minha mãe mostra elas pra todo mundo! Padfoot, quando nós brigamos uma vez, ameaçou colar uma delas no quadro de avisos da sala comunal com um feitiço de cola permanente._

_- Seria um belo de um show, né?_ - ela riu mais ainda. _ - O campeão de quadribol, o galã da Grifinória, James Potter..._ - ela fez uma voz solene - _ ...espalhando água pra todo lado na sua banheirinha verde._ - ela já estava vermelha de tanto rir.

_- É... _ - eu desisti de ficar bravo. _ - Com suas nádegas rosadinhas para todo o mundo ver! Mas olhemos pelo lado bom...você pode dizer pra todo mundo que já viu meu traseiro, Evans._

Ela parou de rir, ficando vermelha de vergonha dessa vez. Ahá!

_- Que foi? Visualizando a imagem na sua cabeça agora?_

_- Aaaaaah, não é engraçado, Potter! _ - ela cruzou os braços.

_- Bom, melhor que ver a do Snape, eu garanto. Isso sim é uma visão perturbadora._

_- Ah, por favor, eu vou vomitar em cima de você. _ - ela deu um sorrisinho.

Eu continuei rindo por mais um tempinho. Então... o silêncio embaraçoso.

_- Eu sei que já faz quase dois anos, mas...você não é nada como ele._

_- Eu sei disso._

_- Você até que é engraçado, Potter._

_- Eu sei disso também._

_- Você não me dá nojo, sabe. Quer dizer, não mais. Na maioria das vezes, pelo menos._ - ela disse, mexendo as mãos.

_- Puxa, que bom saber, Evans._ - eu ri, dando um passo à frente.

_- É...é bem divertido ficar perto de você, às vezes._ - ela olhou para os pés, gaguejando.

_- É sempre muito, muito divertido estar perto de você._

_- Bem, você sabe que eu só estou dizendo isso porque é seu aniversário, e a gente tende a ser gentil no aniversário dos outros... - _ela deu outro sorrisinho.

_- Bem, **eu** tendo a ser sincero._

Ela deu um gole na copo que estava segurando há séculos nas mãos, nervosa.

_- Er, Evans..._

_- Ei vocês dois!_

POR MERLIN! É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! POR QUE NÃO ME DÃO UM DESCONTO?

_- O. Quê. Sirius._ - eu murmurei, entre dentes.

_- Hmmmmmm... estou interrompendo alguma coisa?_ - ele pôs os braços em volta do meu pescoço e de Lily. Será que meus olhos ameaçadoramente homicidas diziam algo?

_- Olá, Sirius._ - Evans disse bem baixinho.

_- Vocês estão perdendo o melhor da festa! O Wormtail e o Travis estão fazendo um concurso de quem come a torta de abóbora mais rápido!_

_- Que interessante, não?_ - eu estava pronto pra fazer ele comer a maldita torta pelo nariz.

_- É. Digo o mesmo. Então, sobre o que vocês estavam falando?_

_- Livros!_

_- Quadribol!_ - eu e Evans dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

_- Hmmmmmmmm._ - Sirius piscou.

_- Er... é sobre um livro que fala sobre quadribol._

_- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm._ - ele fez de novo.

_- Er...eu acho que a Anne está me chamando, licença._ - Evans tirou o braço dele do pescoço dela.

_- Fugindo, Evans? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

_- Ah, vá pro inferno, Sirius!_ - ela saiu, batendo o pé.

_- Você tem noção de que eu podia te assassinar aqui, agora, a sangue-frio?_

_- Mas você não vai, Prongs. Até parece que eu não te conheço, cara._ - ele mexeu as sobrancelhas. _ - E, se você parar pra pensar, eu acabei de te ajudar._

_- Ah é? Como, eu posso saber?_

_- Você ia provavelmente dizer algo estúpido que ia fazer a Lily te dar um tapa e sair correndo toda nervosinha. Mas não... eu cheguei e interrompi a conversa. E agora, ela vai ficar imaginando como seria se eu não tivesse chegado...vai ficar imaginando o rosto vermelho e envergonhado de vocês dois enquanto você se aproximava dos lábios dela, e no beijo puro e inocente que vocês dividiram..._ - ele levou a mão ao peito, suspirando. _ - Bem, isso na visão feminina e romantizada da cabeça complicada dela._

_- Eu que estou ficando louco ou isso faz muito sentido?_ - eu franzi a testa. Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas e empurrou de volta à festa.

* * *

Eu, Sirius, Pedro, Tristan, Kenji e Bessie estávamos numa conversa animada sobre quadribol quando Arista pegou no meu braço. 

_- Desculpe._ - ela murmurou para o pessoal. _ - James, acho melhor você vir comigo. _

Eu balancei a cabeça para eles e levantei-me da poltrona, seguindo Arista. Passei por Frank e Alice, que explicavam para Noah como se escolhia uma música para tocar no canciômetro do meu pai, e cheguei à cozinha.

_- Mãe? _ - eu exclamei, assustado, quando a vi com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, Moony ajoelhado ao lado dela segurando um lenço. Ela ergueu a cabeça com rapidez, os olhos vermelhos.

_- Ah, querido, não é nada, nada..._ - ela se levantou, enxugando os olhos com as mãos delicadamente. Remus me olhou compreensivo. Eu caminhei até ela. - _Eu estava __terminando de decorar o bolo, e lembrei que seu pai tinha que trazer as cerejas, e daí..._

_- Você está inundando a cozinha por causa de cerejas?_ - eu sorri, ela deu uma risada tímida. _ - Vamos, mãe, você sabe que pode contar comigo._

_- Seu pai..._ - ela soluçou. _ - Ele disse que ia chegar mais cedo hoje para a festa, mas já são quase quatro horas e..._

_- Ele deve estar atolado no trabalho, mãe, não faz mal._ - eu a abracei._ - Eu sei que ele é ocupado e..._

_- Mas ele disse que estaria aqui!_ - ela exclamou, a voz aguda. _ - Ele prometeu que viria e..._

_- Mãe, não faz mal. _ - eu afirmei novamente. Então me ocorreu que talvez não era exatamente disso que ela estava falando.

_- Eu...eu fico preocupada quando ele se atrasa._ - ela soluçou de novo. _ - Essas coisas que vem acontecendo...e agora..._ - ela começou a chorar de novo._ - Você não pode se tornar um Auror, James!_

Eu a abracei novamente, um aperto na minha garganta.

_- Mãe. Não se preocupe, ele vai chegar logo, e quanto a mim... bem, eu não tenho muita escolha, você me vê fazendo outra coisa?_ - eu sorri de novo. Arista e Remus trocaram olhares compassivos.

_- Eu não posso nem imaginar não ter um de vocês dois por perto. _ - ela murmurou, apenas para eu ouvir.

_- Isso nunca vai acontecer, dona Meredith. Eu garanto a você que o pai vai entrar por aquela porta a qualquer minuto._ - eu apontei para a porta de carvalho da sala. Então, minha voz saiu um pouco mais grave. _ - E que eu sempre tomarei o máximo de cuidado. Eu tenho que fazer isso, mãe. É o que eu quero para mim._

_- Olhe só pra você. 17 anos. Você está tão crescido, tomando suas próprias decisões. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você._

_-Obrigado, mãe..._ - eu abaixei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto queimar. _ - Eu nunca vou te desapontar. Agora... e aquele bolo que você disse que a Evans fez, hein?_

_- Ah, mas então teríamos que cantar "parabéns a"..._

_- Não mesmo!_ - eu cruzei meus braços, emburrado. Eu odeio festas de aniversário** por causa disso**. "Parabéns a você" é a música mais patética do mundo.

_- Eu ajudo a senhora a cortar o bolo._ - Arista sorriu, se adiantando. _ - E você parece muito crescido com esse bico, James._

- _ Muito engraçadinha você. Vamos, Moony. _ - eu o chamei e ele me seguiu de volta para a sala. _ - Eu sabia que ela ia entrar em crise por causa disso._ - eu sussurrei pra ele quando estávamos longe da cozinha.

_- Compreensível, James. Seu pai é um homem muito influente, grande defensor dos direitos dos trouxas, e sua mãe também é uma bruxa muito talentosa e agora o filho deles vai se tornar um Auror. E com esse tal de Voldemort agora...vocês estão, digamos, no topo da lista deles._

Eu balancei minha cabeça, confirmando. De novo, eu senti aquele frio na barriga, que me incomoda muito. Eu segurei o ar e confessei a Remus algo que estava me perturbando o verão todo.

_- Er...Moony... eu tenho tido esses sonhos, sabe? Pesadelos na verdade. Eles não são nítidos, meus pesadelos sempre são confusos, mas eu sei exatamente do que eles tratam._ - eu enfiei as mãos nos meus bolsos, franzindo a testa. _ - Aposto como eles ficariam orgulhosos de estarem metendo medo em James Potter. _

_- Não fica assim, Prongs. Você tem razão para estar assustado, nós nem sabemos o que está acontecendo. Mas olha, sua mãe não está sendo parcial quando diz que tem orgulho de você. _ - ele pôs a mão no meu ombro. _ - Você vai ser um grande Auror amigo, tenho certeza, e você vai chutar a bunda de todos esses comensais idiotas._

_- Isso se não tiverem feito isso antes de mim._ - eu sorri, recuperando o bom-humor de novo. _ - Espero que eles deixem um pra mim...só por diversão, sabe?_

_- Ah, agora sim temos o James de volta._ - ele exclamou, contente. Eu percebi, quando realmente olhei em volta da sala, que o pessoal estava dividido em dois grupos. Eles ficaram divididos a festa inteira, era a verdade, mas agora estava gritante a diferença. Eu fiquei tentando entender o porquê da separação até notar que em um canto estavam todos os garotos (menos Longbottom) e Bessie e, do outro lado, as garotas com Frank. De um lado, o grupo do Sirius, do outro, o de Krakowsky.

Os dois não haviam nem trocado um olhar a festa inteira. Por que será que ela veio, eu me pergunto. Nós não somos grandes amigos, na verdade, nós acabamos ficando mais próximos depois que ela passou a namorar com o meu melhor amigo, e agora que ela estava odiando ele com todas as suas forças, eu achei mesmo que ela ignorar a nossa existência completamente. Tirando o fato que ela é a melhor amiga da Evans, e muito próxima da Riz, ela não tinha muitos vínculos com a gente, né?

_- Hora do bolo, gentarada!_ - Arista apareceu da cozinha com uma bandeja nas mãos. Ela pareceu ter percebido o que a gente notou. _ - Bem...vamos todo mundo sentar aqui na mesa e comer. Juntos._ - ela abriu um sorriso, colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa da sala de jantar.

_- Acho que vamos precisar de mais cadeiras._ - minha mãe estava atrás dela. Ela sacudiu a varinha e meia dúzia de cadeiras apareceram, se espremendo entre as que já estavam lá. A mesa tinha ficado mais comprida também. Todos vieram para perto da mesa, conversando alto, e eu me sentei entre Remus e Arista. Evans sentou-se ao lado de Moony.

_- Espero que vocês gostem._ - ela sorriu, tímida. _ - Bem, é de limão com marshmellow. Sua mãe disse que você gosta._ - ela virou-se para mim.

_- Sério? Eu sou doido por marshmellow!_ - eu ataquei o pedaço que Arista já estava cortando e coloquei no meu prato.

_- Que menino educado!_ - ela franziu a testa e todos riram.

_- Francamente, Jimmy._ - minha mãe ergueu a sobrancelha para mim. Ela e essa mania de me chamar de Jimmy quando quer me fazer achar que tenho 3 anos...

_- Dissfulpe._ - eu comentei de boca cheia. Mais risadas. As pessoas ainda estavam se sentando quando Anne e Sirius se aproximaram da mesa ao mesmo tempo. As únicas duas cadeiras sobrando eram uma do lado da outra.

_- Vixe, lá vem._ - Arista murmurou baixinho.

Os dois se olharam por instantes, enquanto todo mundo ficou em silêncio, segurando a respiração. Então, Anne se sentou e deu uma garfada no bolo.

_- Ficou uma delícia, Lily, parabéns._ - ela sorriu e continuou comendo. Sirius deu de ombros e sentou e tudo voltou ao normal.

_- Bom. Isso foi bom. Não foi?_ - Arista comentou baixinho.

_- É, bem...depende do ponto de vista._ - eu respondi, rindo.

* * *

_- Valeu mesmo, cara._ - eu apertei a mão de Tristan antes dele desaparecer pela lareira. Kendricks, Takahashi, Longbottom...todos tinham ido. Arista foi embora cedo também, porque a mãe dela queria que ela a acompanhasse para fazer compras. Só ficamos nós, os marotos, Evans e Krakowsky. Evans e Krakowsky estavam com a minha mãe na cozinha, ajudando a arrumar tudo, enquanto eu, Sirius, Remus e Peter jogávamos snap explosivo no chão da sala. Eu ouvi a porta abrir devagar e logo a cabeça de meu pai apareceu. Ele pendurou o casaco atrás dela. 

_- Onde estão todos?_

_- Já foram embora, pai._ - eu olhei para cima. Ele parecia muito cansado.

-_ Desculpe, James. _ - ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

_-Que isso, pai._ - eu sorri, me levantando do chão. Ele me deu um abraço. _ - Isso é para você! Feliz aniversário, filho._

_- Ingressos para o jogo dos Arrows contra os Cannons? _ - eu arregalei meus olhos quando abri a pequena caixinha que ele tinha me entregado e vi os quatro tickets amarelo brilhante para o jogo que aconteceria em quatro dias. _ - Puxa, demais, pai! _

Moony e Padfoot se levantaram, animados, e me cercaram, pegando dois dos tickets nas mãos.

_- Isso é nosso? _ - Padfoot sorriu sugestivamente.

_- Lógico. _ - eu pisquei. _ - Ei, Pete?_

_- Eu não posso ir._ - ele suspirou. _ - Eu vou viajar amanhã para Belfast com a minha mãe. Ela vai visitar meus avós._

_- Bem, a Arista vai gostar então._ - eu dei de ombros.

_- Er...onde está sua mãe, James?_

_- Lá dentro. Ela estava preocupada com você...por que você se atrasou, falando nisso?_ - eu indaguei, curioso.

_- Um animago não-autorizado está nos dando trabalho, como sempre._ - ele respirou fundo, não olhando nos meus olhos. _ - E esse ainda mais que os outros. Tente capturar um corvo no meio de um parque. Bem, eu vou falar com ela. Licença, garotos._

Peter estava branco feito neve. O rosto de Remus ficou levemente vermelho.

_- Você viu a cara dele? Parece até que ele sabe..._ - Wormtail sussurrou na sua voz esganiçada tradicional.

_- Claro que ele não sabe._ - eu respondi, confiante. Ou tentando parecer confiante... _ - ele é meu pai! Se ele soubesse, eu estaria de castigo até os noventa anos._

_- O sr. P é como um pai pra mim. Eu não quero nem pensar o que ele ia achar de mim se descobrisse._ - Sirius murmurou, a cara fechada. Ela se suavizou quando ele ajuntou, num sorriso sarcástico. - _Eu gosto de __ter minhas roupas passadas e comida quentinha quando acordo. _

Anne e Lily caminharam para fora da cozinha.

_- Bem, eu acho melhor nós irmos. Tchau, Potter, e parabéns de novo!_ - ela me cumprimentou, tímida. _ - Tchau Lupin, Pettigrew._ - ela acenou para eles e se adiantou para a lareira.

_- Tchau, Krakowsky. - _ Sirius sorriu.

_- O que seja._ - ela disse, displicente, o olhar concentrado em abotoar o casaco.

_- Ei, nós podíamos marcar de se encontrar no Beco Diagonal para as compras, não? _ - ele exclamou, olhando diretamente para Anne.

_- É, vamos ver._ - ela pegou um pouco de pó-de-Flu._ - Vejo você depois, Li! **St. Mungos.**_

_- O que ela vai fazer lá?_ - Peter perguntou.

_- Encontrar com a mãe dela no serviço._ - Evans cutucou Sirius. -_ Hmmmmm._

_- Ha. Muito engraçado, Lily._ - Sirius rebateu, irritado.

_- Hmmmmmmmmmmm._ - ela repetiu. Eu entendi o que ela estava fazendo e comecei a rir.

_- Não é igual quando **você** faz, Evans._ - ele franziu a testa.

_ - Ah não. É melhor._ - ela deu uma risadinha. Eu podia beijá-la agora!

_- Tchau, Evans. _ - ele revirou os olhos e se sentou de novo no chão, onde estávamos jogando.

_- Até mais, Lils._ - Remus a abraçou.

_- Até. Tchau, Pete!_ - ela acenou para Wormtail, que havia se juntado à Sirius. Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para Moony e ele se afastou. _ - Bem, vejo você depois, Potter._

_- É. Depois._ - eu murmurei.

_- Treine bastante. Eu quero ouvir depois._ - ela se inclinou e sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir muito, mesmo sem ter idéia nenhuma do que ela estava dizendo.

_- Ah, claro!_

Ela recolheu um pouco de pó-de-Flu nas mãos. Eu não consegui deixar de notar como elas eram bonitas, delicadas.

_- Espero que você tenha gostado da surpresa._ - ela se virou para mim novamente. Então, sem conseguir me conter (você sabe, esses impulsos são incontroláveis), eu uni meus lábios com o dela. Eu senti um gostinho doce de marshmellow. Como não tinha acontecido das outras vezes, ela relaxou os músculos do rosto e demorou uns instantes para que nos separássemos.

_- Igualmente._ - eu murmurei. O rosto dela estava corado, e os olhos dela pareciam muito mais verdes.

_- Er...é...bem...tchau._ - ela piscou diversas vezes, atrapalhada, atirando o pó na lareira. _ - Hmmm...er...ah sim._ _**Largo das Orquídeas.**_

Eu poderia... cantar! Era como... capturar o pomo na final da Copa de Quadribol! Multiplicado por dez! E quebrando o nariz do Snape no processo! Era bom demais, era melhor que isso, era** sensacional**! Lily Evans não tinha negado meu beijo, e dessa vez, ela o **retribuiu**! Isso sim é que é presente de aniversário decente!

Moony, Padfoot e Wormtail me olhavam extremamente surpresos e curiosos enquanto eu dava socos e chutes no ar.

_- Wormtail, me belisque. Não de verdade, seu trasgo!_ - sirius deu um tapa na cabeça de Peter. _ - Isso aconteceu mesmo, Moony?_

_- É. Acho que sim. _ - ele deu de ombros. _ - Mas nós poderíamos estar sonhando, sabe._

_- Eu **estou** sonhando!_ - eu gritei. _ - Peraí. Volto em um segundo._ - eu exclamei e subi as escadas para os quartos de dois em dois degraus. Em cima da minha cama tinha vários embrulhos. Eu peguei um embrulhado em um papel de cor bege, com um discreto laço prateado, contrastando muito com as caixas multicoloridas e piscantes que estavam sobre a cama. Era um papel de presente trouxa, com certeza. Eu abri com muito cuidado para não rasgar o papel, e observei que eram partituras. Eu li o alto da página. **Think of Me - The Phantom of the Opera.**

_- Lily Evans, Lily Evans... _ - eu disse a mim mesmo, rindo muito. _ - Simplesmente não dá para não se apaixonar por você._

* * *

**N/A: **Ééééé...mais um capítulo! Isso significa, sim, que eu terminei de escrever o capítulo 6. E eu terminei de ler HBP. Ooooh! 

: pausa para momento "Menina, eu tô passada!" :

Esse livro mexeu intensamente comigo de diversas formas, então se a partir do capítulo 6 em diante vocês perceberem alguma coisa, sim, é influência dele. XD

Aaaah, o Sirius, a Lily e seus respectivos "hmmmm" são referência a uma certa pessoa que beta minhas fics e consegue encarnar os dois no MSN, mas eu não direi quem é. : pisca o olho :

E eu AMO Fantasma da Ópera, sim sim. Não creio que o musical já tenha sido lançado em 1977, mas vocês entendem a licença poética, não? Eu precisava de uma música de piano que combinasse com eles...

E meu Deus, eu estou surpresa com essas reviews! Vocês são tão fofas! Eu quase chorei aqui, verdade!

Muitos abraços profundamente agradecidos para **Tainah **(você passou a noite inteira lendo? desmaia) **Pikena, Tathi, KeKa Black **(claro que lembro de você!)**, Dani Potter **(você é a autora de Inocentemente Plástico e Eu Aceito e está berrando escandalosamente por Prongs? Eu não acredito! )**, Lisa Black, Nath Mansur **(eu adoro Remus/Tonks! ;D )**, Bzalunga, Mylla Evans, Mah Clarinha, **e minha querida ex-Natalia Potter e agora **Mrs LilyGirl! **

Gente, vocês são loucas de gostar dessa fic! Sério, se internam... Mas não deixem de continuar lendo! XD

Muito obrigada MESMO!

Até a próxima atualização!


	4. Encontros no Beco Diagonal

**3. - Encontros no Beco Diagonal**

Algumas semanas se passaram desde o meu aniversário, e nesse meio tempo Remus, Sirius, eu e Arista perdemos nossas vozes no jogo dos Arrows (que, obviamente, ganharam dos Cannons!), Peter mandou dezenas de cartas reclamando do quanto suas férias na Irlanda estavam sendo monótonas, e Lily...bem, Lily Evans me ignorou, como sempre. Eu não entendo as garotas! E olha que eu tento! Quer dizer...eu entendo garotas como a Amelia Vance (droga, melhor nem falar muito dela que é capaz dela pular de dentro da lareira e quebrar meu pescoço de tanta empolgação), mas a Evans...ela é diferente. Ela é linda, inteligente, muito perfumada e...incompreensível! Mas o que importa é que ela correspondeu ao beijo (droga novamente, ele ainda está na minha cabeça!), e o silêncio dela só indica o quanto ele a afetou, por isso...James Potter, você está no caminho certo!

E Sirius finalmente conseguiu achar seu apartamento, graças ao dom imobiliário - e desconhecido pra mim - da minha mãe. E era lá que eu e Remus passávamos boa parte do tempo agora, e você pode imaginar a bagunça que já se instalou naquele lugar...Era um sábado de manhã quando eu acordei com a luz que vinha da janela queimando meus olhos, e com uma "coisa" parada na minha frente. Quando eu conheci abrir meus olhos e as coisas entraram _um pouco _em foco, eu vi a sombra do Sirius.

_- Bom dia, moça. _- ele riu. - _Tá ficando fraco pro Firewhisky, Prongs? _

- _Fala baixo que minha cabeça tá explodindo..._ - foi o que eu disse. Ou pelo menos parecia na minha cabeça.

_- Iiiiih...eu estou falando baixo, cabeção. Ó, chegaram as cartas agora. A sua tá pesadinha._

-_ Hmmm... _- eu me espreguicei e levantei do colchão surrado que me separava do chão. _- Pega meu óculos, eu deixei ele...em algum lugar... _

-** _Accio óculos_.** _Ah, aqui está. _- Sirius me entregou os óculos e, então, o foco das coisas melhoraram. Um pouco.

_- Está mais pesada mesmo. Será que eu sou o capitão esse ano? _- eu sorri.

_- Oh, será? _- Sirius disse, num tom de brincadeira. _- Seria uma surpresa, não? _

_- Ah, cala a boca. _- eu ri, abrindo o envelope. Mas meu belo sorriso logo foi substituído por terror. Meus olhos, eu não podia crer em meus olhos. Não. Não podia ser. De todas as coisas ruins e cruéis que poderiam me acontecer...eles não fariam uma coisa daquelas...

_- Prongs? O que foi? _

_- Eu...eu..._

Ah, era impossível de pronunciar. De compreender! Os pensamentos nebulosos de Evans eram mais fáceis de decifrar que aquela situação! Oh, era terrível! Por que eu, oh Merlin, por que eu?

_- Eu..._

_- Fala logo! _

_- Eu...sou...monitor-chefe._

E o céu se tingiu de cinza, tudo que era bom, belo e livre se desfez e... (estranho como ficamos poéticos em situações desesperadoras!) Como podia ser? **James Henry Potter, um MONITOR-CHEFE**? Como?

-_ Você está brincando, né? _

_- Como eu queria estar... não, Pads. É verdade. Eu ganhei o distintivo. _

O queixo de Sirius quase tocou o chão. Sim, meu melhor amigo. **Ele entendeu a gravidade da situação!**, eu pensei.

_- Eles...estão...doidos!_ - e então, eu pude ver a verdade: Sirius Black, meu companheiro de todas as horas, meu grande parceiro, meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, estava rolando no chão, rindo da minha desgraça!

_- Não é engraçado! _

_- James, é hilário!_ - ele cuspiu enquanto tentava recuperar o ar.

_- É terrível! _

_- Você não está vendo isso do meu ponto de vista, meu caro! _

_- Mas é **óbvio** que não, fui eu quem foi feito monitor-chefe! _

_- Monitor-chefe!_ - Sirius gargalhou de novo. _- É a coisa mais engraçada que eu já ouvi! _

Quanto apoio, Merl- o que foi agora?

_CRACK. _

- _Eu perdi alguma...ah, droga, ele já abriu a carta. _- Remus apareceu na sala com um sorriso nos lábios. É um complô! Eles pegaram meus melhores amigos para me sacanear! É você aí de cima, não é, sua entidade divina controladora-de-mentes feminista? O que eu fiz além de ser adoravelmente irresistível, oh Merlin?

_- Você devia ter visto a cara dele! _

_- Você devia ter fotografado! _

_- Com licença, EU ESTOU AQUI!_ - eu joguei minhas mãos para o alto. - _E como você sabia? _- eu apontei um dedo acusatório para Moony.

_- Bem, eu não recebi o distintivo na minha carta, então eu pensei que a única pessoa que poderia..._

_- A única pessoa que **não** poderia, eu diria!_ - Eu interrompi Moony e me joguei numa poltrona, desistindo de lutar contra o destino cruel e injusto. - _Me diz, quem em seu juízo normal ia me indicar pra ser monitor-chefe? Quem?_

_- E desde quando Dumbledore está em seu juízo normal? _- Padfoot ainda tentava parar de rir. Remus olhou para ele com ar de reprovação. Mexer com Dumbledore era mexer com ele.

_- Mas por quê? _

_- Ele deve estar querendo fazer com que você desenvolva um senso melhor de responsabilidade e controle de seus impulsos e que você aproveite melhor o seu grande talento para..._

_- Moony, eu fiquei com sono só de ouvi você falar! Eu não nasci pra isso, e eu vou dizer isso pro Dumbledore, bem na cara dele._ - eu exclamei, cutucando Remus. Sim, eu estava determinado! E ainda tinha esperança que eles tivessem errado alguma coisa!

_- Isso vai ser ótimo para seu currículo._ - ele comentou.

-_ Bah, eu vou ser um Auror, e honestamente, quem se importa? Meu currículo já está...manchado demais, digamos._ - eu ri.

_- Você vai ter um dormitório só pra você._ - Sirius finalmente resolveu ser meu amigo e me animar!

_- Bem, isso é legal._

_- E bom... provavelmente a Lily se tornou monitora-chefe. O que significa..._

_- Ui ui! Monitorar os corredores frios e escuros do castelo de Hogwarts...só os dois... _- Sirius disse cheio de malícia.

E não que a idéia não era tão ruim assim?

_- Eu ia dizer que vocês teriam mais tempo juntos pra conversar e tal, mas eu acho que isso conta também, Padfoot._ - Remus balançou a cabeça rindo, enquanto Sirius fazia uma mímica de eu e Evans nos amassando num corredor.

_- Hmmm...quando é que as aulas começam mesmo? _- eu mexi as sobrancelhas, animado.

_- Eu quero é ver a cara da Evans quando ela descobrir que vai ter você de parceiro._ - Sirius riu.

_- Você terá uma chance amanhã. Eu marquei de encontrar as meninas no Beco Diagonal pra comprar os livros. Vocês podem vir com a gente! _

_- Que coisa de mulh..._

_- Claro que vamos, Moony! _- eu dei uma cotovelada no Sirius. Tá que eu ia perder a chance...

* * *

-_ Hmmm... você chegou a mencionar na carta que eu... _

_- Não, Prongs._ - Remus me respondeu, bufando. _- Já disse que não. Eu quero deixar pra você dar a notícia._ - ele piscou.

_- Hmmm... o que vocês acham de eu comprar uma motocicleta? _

Eu e Remus, que caminhávamos um de cada lado do Sirius no Beco Diagonal, paramos de andar. Ele virou-se com uma cara de "o que é que eu fiz?"

_- Uma motocicleta? Desde quando você usa meios de transporte trouxa? _- eu perguntei.

_- Desde quando eu vi essa belezura numa loja no centro da cidade... preta e prateada com rodas de liga leve e 300 cilindradas, seja lá o que significa isso. Lindona!_

_- Você percebe que está falando de uma máquina, não?_ - Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_- É como uma vassoura, Moony. Mas muito mais... elegante, entende? _

_- Você percebe que está comparando uma máquina a uma vassoura, não? _- ele repetiu, rindo.

_- Desculpa, amigo. Seria melhor se fossem livros?_ - Sirius gargalhou.

_- Eu acho que aparatar é muito mais prático, e vassouras são mais interessantes, mas você que sabe, Pads._ - eu chacoalhei meus ombros.

_- Quanto será que custa uma delas?_ - Sirius estava perdido falando consigo mesmo quando eu o cutuquei.

_- As garotas._ - eu apontei, sorrindo. Lily, Arista e Anne vinham subindo a ladeira juntas. Evans estava com o cabelo preso num coque, com alguns fios caindo, coisa que ela quase nunca fazia e que me pareceu muito...atraente. Assim como o vestido florido que ela estava usando... Merlin abençoe o verão! Arista nos acenava animadamente.

_- Olá, senhoritas!_ - eu sorri pra elas, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo, mas Evans passou direto por mim e pulou nos braços do Moony. **Respire, Jamie, respire. Ciúmes não faz bem a essa hora do dia.**

_- Remus! Você não acha que tem algo pra me contar, hein? Hein?_ - ela o cutucou, alegre.

_- Na verdade, você devia perguntar pra ele aqui. _- ele apontou pra mim.

_- Com o Potter? Ué...o que ele tem a ver com você ter recebido o distintivo? _- ela coçou a cabeça.

_- Muito a ver, já que **eu** recebi o distintivo, Evans._ - eu estufei o peito, orgulhoso. Ela balançou a cabeça.

_- O quê? Mas isso é...é.._

_- Inesperado? _- Arista completou.

_- Inacreditável. _- Anne continuou.

_- E aterrorizante! _- ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

_- Eu ia dizer **bizarramente engraçado**, mas vocês definiram muito bem._ - Padfoot começou a gargalhar.

Eu joguei nele o olhar "cala-a-boca-Sirius".

_- Por mais inesperado, inacreditável e aterrorizante que seja, Evans, é verdade. Você está olhando pro novo monitor-chefe._

_- Monitor-chefe!_ - E Sirius não sabe a hora de parar...

_- Oh, estamos todos perdidos._ - Arista riu.

_- Er...e você é **a** monitora-chefe, certo?_ - eu perguntei, só pra confirmar, sabe.

_- Sim, mas agora eu me arrependo disso._

_- Ah, qual é, Lily! Não é tão difícil assim ficar pertinho do Prongs aqui, é? Pelo menos não pareceu na festinha de aniversário dele, hã hã?_ - Sirius me deu um tapa nas costas. Amigos são para essas coisas, não? Tsc tsc...

_- Er...e-esse não é o-o problema, Sirius..._ - ela ficou (bem!) vermelhinha. - _É que eu vou ter que fazer tudo sozinha, já que o Potter não sabe o significado da palavra..._

_- Caramba, por que vocês todos acham que eu vou ser um péssimo MC, hein? HEIN?_ - eu exclamei, irritado. James Potter estressa também, poxa!

_- Você nem quer ser um, ué? _- Moony deu de ombros.

_- Mas já que o Dumbledore me **fez **ser um, e ele deve ter alguma **fé** em mim senão não faria isso, eu espero fazer um bom trabalho. E eu sei que** posso**._ - eu olhei fixamente para Evans.

Permitam-me. **Dá-lhe, Jamie!** Eu sinto tanto orgulho de mim mesmo de vez em quando...

Moony e Padfoot trocaram olhares de incompreensão e Evans me olhou surpresa.

_- Bem, eu não disse que você não podia..._

_- Pois bem, eu quero e vou ser um ótimo MC. Assunto encerrado. Agora, eu acho que a gente ia comprar livros não? Aliás, eu tô morrendo de fome..._ - eu saí andando e eles vieram atrás. Padfoot se adiantou e pôs a mão no meu ombro.

_- James Potter, seu sacana. _- ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. - _Se você visse a cara da Evans... falou certinho o que ela queria ouvir. _

Eu sorri (muito!) por dentro. As meninas entraram com empolgação na Floreios e Borrões (como alguém se empolga naquele lugar?), Remus logo atrás delas, apenas **um pouco menos** empolgado, e eu e Padfoot atrás dele, **MUITO** menos empolgados. Livros, bah, quem precisa deles? Enquanto Anne recomendava alguns para a Arista na parte de ficção, e Lily e Moony comentava sobre o último lançamento do "melhor professor de Feitiços do mundo" (na opinião deles), eu e Sirius penávamos pra achar os malditos livros do nosso ano. Penar mesmo, e a gente estava lá acostumado com livraria?

_- Olha, vou te contar, Prongs... que bom que esse é o último ano. Minha nossa, olha o tamanho disso!_ _Tééédio... _- Sirius me mostrou uma coisa com tanta página que mais parecia uma arma. Sim, porque um desses na cabeça mata na hora!

_- Eu acho que é um desperdício de dinheiro. Afinal, nós nem vamos abrir isso!_

_- Cara, você me deu uma ótima idéia!_

_- Abrir o livro? _- eu tentei adivinhar.

_- Claro que não!_ - ele exclamou, com cara de indignação. - _Por que é que eu faria isso? Eu vou vender meus livros "usados" (ele fez sinal com os dedos) para os alunos novos! Eu tenho um monte deles em...algum lugar do planeta._

_- Essa é uma péssima idéia! _- Evans surgiu Merlin sabe de onde e eu já desisti de entender como ela faz isso. - _Você vai ter que estudar pros NOEM's, e neles vão cair questões de todos os anos, você vai ter que rever muita coisa!_

_- Você fala como se eu estudasse, Evans_. - Sirius cruzou os braços, rindo.

_- É, garota...esqueceu que o Sirius é um babaca irresponsável que se acha o melhor de todos?_ - uma voz masculina veio de trás de nós. Eu e Sirius viramos com rapidez, minha varinha já na minha mão.

_- O que é que você está fazendo aqui, moleque? _- Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. Hoje ia ser dia...

_- Mamãe e papai me trouxeram para comprar meus livros, sabe. E você? Mendigando pra comprar os seus?_

_- Você ia gostar disso, não?_ - Sirius sorriu, um olhar assassino que até me deu medo. - _Mas eu lamento te decepcionar, Reg. Eu estou me virando muito bem. Pode até falar pros **seus** pais que eu tenho um apartamento. Que eu estou me saindo muito melhor sem eles. E que o tio Alphard deixou toda a grana dele pra mim!_

_- O quê?_ - o moleque engasgou.

-_ Olha como é **irônica** a vida, não, Regulus? Pode ir avisando a sua mãe...provavelmente ela vai riscar ele daquela porcaria de tapeçaria._

_- Ela riscou **você**._ - ele sorriu, triunfante.

_- Ótimo. Agora não temos nenhum vínculo familiar. Tchau, Regulus._

Nós caminhamos pra fora da livraria. As meninas olhavam com apreensão. Remus respirou fundo.

- _Mais alguma surpresa desagradável no dia?_ - Sirius exclamou, como se fizesse a pergunta a algum deus invisível no alto.

_- Tapeçaria?_ - Evans perguntou, com uma cara que denunciava que ela estava morrendo de medo do Sirius odiar a pergunta e explodir com ela.

- _Minha mãe tem uma tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica da família._ - ele disse num ar entediado. _- Quando alguém faz algo digno de ser expurgado da família, ela o risca da tapeçaria. Simbólico, não?_

_-Ah. É._ - Lily abaixou a cabeça. Todos pareciam refletir sobre a condição do Sirius.

_- Eu...eu lamento muito que você tenha sido riscado._ - uma vozinha. Era Anne. Sirius se virou pra ela com rapidez.

_- Não lamente, Ann. Eu não me importo.** Mesmo.**_

_- Deve ser horrível. Meu pai é um idiota, mas eu tenho minha mãe, agora...quando sua família toda... _

_- Eu já disse que não me importo, e eu tenho uma família, oras._ - ele sorriu para mim e Moony.

_- Sabe, vocês são tão unidos que às vezes dá até um pouquinho de inveja. _- Lily exclamou, sorrindo muito. Tenho de lembrar do quanto ela fica linda quando sorri? **Pára de ser meloso, James Potter.** Ok, de volta. -_ Falando nisso...e o Peter?_

_- Irlanda. _- Remus respondeu. - _Tendo as férias da vida dele. E se a gente for almoçar? Eu estou com uma fome..._

_- Por mim._ - Lily e Anne deram de ombros. Nós, os marotos, e as meninas seguimos então de volta para o Três Vassouras, Arista pulando empolgadamente (eu arriscaria dizer Amelia-mente) em volta de mim.

_- Jamie, Jamie... você já sabe quem é a nova capitã? Hein hein?_

_- Hmmm, deixa eu adivinhar... Amelia?_

_- Trasgo! _- ela me deu um tapa. _- E não fala muito alto, é capaz dela aparecer do nada aqui no meio. EU, lógico!_

_- Claro que é você, Arista. Quem mais poderia ser?_

_-Você! Mas acho que Dumbledore pensou que seria tarefa demais pra você, não? _- ela piscou. Eu bufei.

_- Quer trocar de lugar?_

_- De qualquer maneira,_ - ela mudou de assunto _- eu preciso de sua ajuda em muita coisa, eu nunca dirigi um time!_

_- Sério? Eu também não, olha só!_

_- Repito: trasgo! _- ela repetiu o tapa também. _- Precisamos escolher um novo goleiro, e além disso, eu tenho que agendar todos os treinos e..._

A voz de Arista foi morrendo dentro da minha cabeça quando vi algo, ou melhor **alguém**, se aproximando de Evans. E as surpresas desagradáveis não terminam MESMO! Seaton. De todos os dias do ano que ele podia escolher para estar no Três Vassouras ele tinha que escolher o mesmo que nós. E ele tinha que ter a **audácia** de levantar e caminhar até a Lily pra cumprimentar ele e ela tinha que...que...desviar dele e sair andando como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Merlin, meus olhos, meus olhos! É milagre!

-_ James? **James**, eu estou falando com você! Ai, Morgana, me ilumina com esse garoto! Olha esse sorriso bobo... James Potter, você está me assustando._

_- Ah, sai do meu pé, Riz! Eu, com sorriso bobo? Até parece._ - eu tirei uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair nos meus olhos. Nós sentamos numa enorme mesa no canto do bar.

_- Lily...você está bem?_ - Anne pôs a mão no ombro da (minha) Evans e sussurrou, com um olhar divertido.

_- Estou ótima, Anne. No melhor dos meus dias._

_- O que houve entre você e o Scanton lá?_

_- Seaton, Sirius. _- Arista o corrigiu.

_- O que seja! Como se eu me importasse..._

_- Nada que seja da sua conta, Sirius, com o perdão da ignorância. Eu não quero comentar sobre isso, ok? _- ela olhou rapidamente para mim e de volta para o balcão. E os músculos do meu rosto quase cederam de tanto que eu sorria. _- Ah, lá está o seu Tom! Ei! _- ela acenou.

_- Crianças! _- ele apareceu, em segundos, sorridente ao nosso lado. _- O que vocês desejam?_

Pra mim, um beijo da Lily **agora** seria ótimo. Sirius segurou um garoto que passava com dois mais velhos.

- _Ei...primeiranista? Quer comprar livros de segunda-mão? Estão em perfeito estado, e na minha mão é mais barato!_

Os dois garotos mais velhos puxaram o molequinho, que nos olhava com cara de assustado.

- _Você devia investir na carreira de vendedor, hein? - _Remus exclamou e riu com o resto da mesa.

* * *

**N/A: **Olha eu aqui de novo! Acharam que eu sumiria, não é? Pois vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo! 

E eu ainda estou sobre o efeito HBP. E o Harry tem uns momentos tão James no livro, não? É fofo demais. Papai ficaria orgulhoso dele, tenho certeza.

Quantas reviews! Eu amo vocês!

/abraça todo mundo, chorando de alegria/

Obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários! Eu estou feliz que vocês gostaram da cena do beijo...estava na hora já, não? Mais enrolado que esses dois, só outro casal que eu conheço (e amo demais!), da mesma série de livros, que estão embaçando há uns três livros já... /cofronehermionecof/ XD

Review dos reviews!

**MrsLilyGirl**: E eu que nem sabia que aquele era seu capítulo preferido! Mas também, por que será? XD Adoro a sra. P, que me lembra muito minha mãe. Os "hmmm" são todos seus! E Harry e James está nos genes! ;D obrigada pela força, mate! Amo você!

**Mylla Evans**: Adoro seus reviews! Eu também penso num futuro distante, terminar Prongs II e III é minha meta de vida! XD E eu vou acabar com o suspense Anne/Sirius, prometo. E eu não vou te bater pelo review extra não, eu sou boazinha oras! D

**Tainah: **Gente apaixonada - como eu - é uma coisa mesmo...e Sirius vai morder a língua dele!

**Lynx: **Phantom of the Opera é lindo demais! Aquelas músicas me arrepiam... E agora que você comentou uma vez, vai ter que comentar todas senão titia briga! XD

**Gabizinha Black:** Aaaaah, Remus/Tonks é uma fofura só, não? Eu adoro a Nymphadora, ela é toda animada, alegre, cheia de vida... e o Remus é o Remus!

**Dani Potter: **aiai, amo seus reviews, menina! O Tiago é fofo por si só, eu não faço nada a não ser respeitar isso. XD E gritinhos histéricos - o James causa isso nas pessoas mesmo...até a próxima então!

**Thata Radcliffe: **Puxa, obrigada, me emocionei! Que bom que você gosta tanto da Prongs...até o próximo!

**Patty**: "Passada" é a expressão perfeita para a minha reação ao terminar de ler HBP. O que é esse livro? É por essas e outras que eu AMO a JK. E obrigada pelo comentário!

**Tathi: **Bem, não tem como dizer que HBP não irá me influenciar, então talvez haverá spoilers, mas eu vou tentar deixá-los escondidinhos! E sim, HBP é o que há! De longe, meu preferido!

**Pikena, watashinomori, Claudinha, Helena Black, Lily: **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por todos os seus elogios e atendendo a pedidos, o capítulo novo está aí!

Lalala, não vou enrolar mais, até a próxima atualização!


	5. A Derradeira Partida

**4. - A derradeira partida**

Primeiro de setembro. O calor do verão já estava sendo substituído pela brisa fria do outono. Dramático, não? Pois é...e foi sentindo essa brisa fria que eu acordei cedinho naquela manhã com o Sirius jogando gentilmente seu pesado travesseiro de pena de avestruz bem no meio da minha cara! Inacreditável! Você tenta ser amigo do sujeito e é assim que ele te paga...da próxima vez, só de vingança, não passo o fim das férias com ele.

**Cérebro se conectando.**

Peraí...não haverá próximas férias. Poxa, ele se safa de tudo mesmo!

_- Acorda! Está na hora de viajar! _

_- Porcaria... o trem só vai sair às 11 da manhã, Pads, sossega... _ - eu murmurei. Ok, eu praticamente só mexi os lábios.

_- É, eu sei, são só 10:15. Mas eu queria te acordar cedo, vai que..._

_- Hmmm, por um segundo eu ouvi você dizer **dez e quinze**..._ - eu virei de lado.

_-Foi o que eu disse._

_- DEZ E QUINZE! _ - eu dei um pulo absurdo da cama. Não era nem um pouco cedo! -_ Merda, Sirius, a estação é do outro lado do mundo!_

_- Eita exagero... a gente aparata!_

_- É uma estação **trouxa**!_ - eu gritei, andando em um pé só e colocando o sapato no outro._ - Seu cérebro pára de funcionar quando você vai dormir, é? _

- _Como se você acordasse como uma penseira cheia de sabedoria..._

_- E o Moony?_

_- Em casa. Última lua cheia do mês, lembra?_

_- Wormtail?_

_- A mãezinha dele vai o levar. _

_- Evans?_ - eu gritei do banheiro, brincando.

_- Hmmm... eu não a vi, desde depois dos nossos amassos, ontem à noite._

_- Muito engraçado. _ - eu quase cuspi pasta de dente na cara dele. Então ele começou a fazer uma imitação dele e Evans se agarrando na parede e eu joguei a coisa mais perto que tinha de mim, um vidrinho verde-limão.

10:50. Depois de um café-da-manhã forçado pela dona Meredith, que apareceu no apartamento do Sirius e parecia que ia surtar se nós não comêssemos antes de viajar, e depois de Padfoot ficar procurando por longos minutos os materiais de escola dele ("_Como seu eu fosse usar essas coisas..."_), nós optamos pelo jeito mais prático e rápido e aparatamos disfarçadamente com nossa bagagem - que incluía o pobre e velho Fedorento, porque minha mãe queria se livrar dele ( _"Eu acabo de encerar o chão da sala e quem passa espalhando pêlo pra todo lado? Leva ele daqui agora!"_). Discretamente, travessamos a barreira para a plataforma. Hmmmm, dez minutos de folga, ótimo não? Não. Pelo menos pra minha "companheira" de monitoria, que já estava no degrau da porta do trem me procurando.

_- Potter! Venha cá, agora! _

Eu e Padfoot nos livramos das bagagens, e ouvimos um barulho: Wormtail tinha se atrasado mais que nós e tinha acabado de cair em cima de um primeiranista na hora de atravessar. Padfoot, a contragosto, foi ajudá-lo e eu corri para a Evans.

_- O que é?_ - eu revirei os olhos.

_- Você é monitor-chefe!_ - ela murmurou, entre os dentes._ - Nós temos milhares de coisas a fazer antes do trem sair, você tinha que estar aqui há uma meia hora!_

_- Você nem imagina o que eu passei pra chegar aqui. E Evans, aprenda. Eu não acordo cedo._

_- Potter, aprenda. Eu sou muito violenta quando irritada_. - ela bufou. E ela estava certa...eu que sei!

_- Como eu ia dizendo..._ - ela começou a falar enquanto caminhávamos pelo trem. Confesso que eu não ouvi boa parte, mesmo porque eu pude notar o quanto ela era... hmmm... desenvolvida graças a uns botões abertos a mais na sua camisa. Culpa toda da camisa, você sabe!

_- Potter! O que é, hein? _

_- Nada, Evans querida..._

_- Querida é a vovozinha. _ - ela fez cara de brava, mas escondendo um sorriso. Ela acha que me engana com esse joguinho! - _Bem, como eu ia dizendo de novo..._

- _Como foi de fim de férias, Evans? _- eu cruzei os braços.

_- Er, bom...então..._

_- Eu gostei muito do seu presente. Ele é muito, digamos, instigante. _

_- Sim, Fantasma da Ópera é maravilhoso. Que bom que você gostou. Então... _- ela arrebitou o nariz. E eu - que estava me sentindo muito **ousado**, devo confessar - abri a porta do compartimento mais próximo, puxei-a e fechei a porta com o pé, tudo em segundos. Ela respirava ofegante, olhando pra mim com olhos arregalados.

-_ Foi um presente muito interessante mesmo, Evans. - _eu sussurrei, bem próximo dela.

_- Pára de brincadeira, Potter, eu não estou gostando... - _ela franziu a testa.

- _Você__ me presenteia com algo muito pessoal pra **você, **não me repele quando eu a beijo no fim da minha festa, sem contar os elogios que você me fez aquele dia...está muito óbvio, não?_

_- Não tem nada óbvio, Potter! Agora me larga, a gente tem mui... _

Eu a silenciei da maneira mais prazeirosa possível, e enquanto os nossos lábios estavam colados, eu envolvi sua cintura e puxei-a pra mais perto de mim. Dois anos e meio esperando por aquele momento, em que Evans - que diabos, em que Lily! - corresponderia a mim. E que correspondência...

- _Me solta! - _ela me empurrou, um minuto depois. - _Droga, Potter, por que você tem que estragar tudo?_

Er...minha vez de ficar sem entender.

- _Quando eu penso que você mudou, você vem com essas frases de efeito, essa arrogância, esse ar de "é claro que ela está caidinha por mim"... você nunca vai aprender? _- ela ajeitou as vestes. - _Aqui. O pergaminho com as instruções e algumas regras básicas. __Já que você não foi monitor, acho que você deve dar uma olhada. Eu vou procurar o casal de monitores, com licença. _

Ela abriu a porta e foi embora com uma segurança que parecia que nada tinha acontecido. Eu estava boquiaberto: poucas garotas, e eu digo **poucas mesmo**, resistiram à pegada desse que vos escreve. Como ela consegue sair assim? Merlin...como eu adoro essa garota...

* * *

- _... e eu gostaria, antes de tudo, de parabenizá-los por terem se tornado monitores! Eu tenho certeza que vocês merecem a posição em que estão agora, tendo trabalhado tão bem em prol de suas respectivas casas e pela nossa querida Hogwarts!_

Eu encontrei Lily discursando numa cabine próxima para Melissa Bernhardt, Logan Cosgrave e outros três casais com olhares bem curiosos. (O porquê dela estar falando com todos eles eu nunca entenderei, acho que Evans está treinando para substituir McGonagall!). Em silêncio, entrei e me posicionei do lado dela, estufei o peito e fiquei observando o casal sentado perto da janela. Eles ainda não estavam vestindo os uniformes, mas os rostos dos dois não me enganavam: certeza que eles eram os monitores sonserinos. Evans continuou falando, e ela tem um belo dom pra isso!

- _...e vocês agora terão muito mais deveres, provavelmente bem mais que gostaria, mas bem, o sentimento de estar fazendo algo por nossa comunidade bruxa é muito reconfortante!_

_- **Nossa** comunidade? _- a garota que eu desconfiava ser verdinha exclamou, torcendo o nariz. - _Você sinceramente não acha que faz parte de nossa sociedade, **acha**?_

_- Como você se atreve, sua... _- eu gritei, minhas mãos escorregando pra dentro do bolso e segurando forte a minha varinha. Imagine, a audácia de falar uma coisa dessas na frente de todo mundo, na **minha **frente, e sobre a **minha **Lily Evans!

Lily segurou meu braço.

- _Sim, eu **sou** parte da comunidade, querida. Eu ousaria dizer que eu sou mais bruxa do que você, considerando que eu já sou maior de idade, estou há poucos meses da minha formatura e tenho as melhores notas da minha turma. Mas se você não está convencida com as minhas palavras, eu posso lhe **mostrar**..._

Ela, então, lançou um olhar profundo e fulminante em direção à menina, o que a fez engasgar. E eu, tenho que confessar, senti um imenso orgulho! Eu não posso imaginar como é ser subestimada e condenada apenas por uma estupidez como ser filha de pais trouxas, mas eu acho que deve ser verdadeiramente irritante e, apesar disso, a Evans nunca deixou comentários como esse a afetarem. Ela é mesmo uma garota especial...

**Você está parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada, James Potter.**

Ok. Agora falando do jeito maroto: Lily Evans arrasa!

**- **_E isso sendo dito, boa sorte. A todos. - _ela olhou fixamente para a sonserina. - _Agora, por favor, os monitores da Grifinória me acompanhem, eu gostaria de falar com vocês em particular. _

Ela abriu a porta e esperou o casal passar por ela. Seu olhar dirigiu-se então para mim e eu sorri. Evans balançou a cabeça, levemente vermelha, e saiu em direção ao corredor.

- _Mais uma dessas e eu terei que resolver isso de um jeito não-monitor, entendeu? E acredite em mim, garota: eu ficaria esperta se fosse você. _- eu sussurrei para a menina. Ela cruzou os braços, tentando me amedrontar. O garoto que a acompanhava se levantou, me enfrentando, mas eu já havia dado as costas para eles e saído da cabine, entrando na vizinha. Evans e os monitores estavam sentados.

- _Ok, Melissa. Você é nascida trouxa, certo?_

Bernhardt, uma bela garota negra alta com olhos cor-de-mel - e que, se eu me lembro, já saiu com o Sirius umas duas vezes - concordou com a cabeça.

- _Então eu te peço pra ter paciência com aqueles dois. Eu sei que você deve estar ouvindo tanto quanto eu hoje em dia, mas por favor, **por favor**, não ligue para o que eles dizem...eu tenho certeza de que você é uma bruxa muito talentosa, e a sua origem não importa pra ninguém, certo?_

_- Eu concordo com você, Lily. E eu nunca liguei pra eles mesmo...você, por exemplo, é uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts, assim como o Potter e o Sirius. _- ela sorriu pra mim. - _Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra._

- _Boa, Melissa. - _eu pisquei para ela.

- _Bem, mais alguma coisa que vocês gostariam de perguntar?_

_- Ah, eu tenho uma, Lily. - _Logan levantou a mão. - _Er, tipo, você tá saindo com alguém?_

COMO É QUE É? Ah tá, agora além da teimosia da Evans e dos sonserinos cretinos eu tenho que agüentar desses pirralhos metidos, é? Caramba...o trabalho de um maroto nunca termina mesmo. Evans não notou minha mão deslizando para a minha varinha de novo, mas dessa vez eu me controlei.

- _Não, não estou, Logan. _- Lily riu. RIU!

- _Você e o Potter..._

_- Eu não estou namorando ninguém! E isso inclui você, Logan. Agora vão...monitorar alguma coisa. - _ela abanou a mão, irritada. Melissa puxou Cosgrave e, do lado de fora, nós os ouvimos discutindo. ("Que diabo de pergunta foi aquela, Logan?" "Bem, você não pode dizer que eu não tentei!")

- _Ai, ai, crianças. E o panaca nem percebe que a Melissa gosta dele._

_- Ah é? - _eu ri. - _Por isso que ela não ficou mal como as outras quando o Sirius "terminou" com ela_. - eu fiz o sinal das aspas com as mãos.

- _Vocês, sempre delicados, não?_

_- Por que o **vocês**, posso saber? É coisa do Padfoot..._

_- Sei sei._

_- Verdade! Eu já parei com isso faz tempo, quando eu achei a garota certa pra mim. _

_- Acho melhor a gente, voltar, estão nos esperando._

_- Por que a gente não sai um dia?_

_- Oh Merlin! - _ela jogou os braços para o alto. - _Eu achei que nunca mais ouviria isso, mas os deuses não cansam de me perseguir, não? Isso se chama regressão, Potter. Você está ficando mais criança em vez de crescer. E por que eu sairia com você, me diz?_

_- Por que é só o que falta._

Ela franziu a testa, confusa.

- _Pense, Evans: nós já tentamos ser amigos. Nós já nos beijamos. Nós já trocamos presentes. Nós dividimos segredos. Ter um encontro é o mínimo que podemos fazer, certo?_

Ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Ela me olhava desconcertada.

- _Eu...er...vou pensar._

_- Mas Evans, eu...peraí_, _você vai o **quê**?_

_- Vou pensar no assunto. O que você disse faz sentido._

_- Sério? Mesmo? - _Inacreditável! Eu me beliscaria para comprovar a veracidade da situação! Alucinações podem acontecer nessas horas...

- _Não se empolgue muito, Potter. Quanto mais eu pensar, menos atraente a situação vai me parecer._

_- Disso eu duvido muito, Evans. _

* * *

- _Estamos de volta! _- eu abri a porta da cabine onde nossos amigos estavam e pulei entre um Peter com sua cara eterna de ansiedade extática e um Sirius... dormindo. 

- _Como ele se saiu? - _Remus apontou pra mim.

- _Eu devo confessar que não fiz muito. - _eu exclamei, me intrometendo. - _A Evans podia ser diretora da escola já._

_- Exagerado. E vocês, o que ficaram fazendo?_

_- A gente estava conversando. Sobre as novas matérias. O que levou esse aí a cair no sono rapidinho. - _Arista disse, balançando a cabeça para o Padfoot, que praticamente babava no vidro do trem.

- _Puxa, eu não o culpo. _- eu revirei os olhos. - _Tédioooo..._

- _Ah, vá, não é possível que vocês não se interessem por nada a não ser fazer baderna pelos corredores e convidar garotas pra sair! -_ Anne reclamou.

- _Deixe-me ver...hmmm... - _eu cocei a cabeça. - _...não, essas são as coisas mais interessantes! Brincadeirinha. - _eu ajuntei quando Arista, Anne e Lily torceram o nariz pra mim. - _Eu gosto muito de Feitiços, Transfiguração e DCAT. O problema é que eu sei demais, entende?_

_- Sabe demais? - _Anne me olhou, boquiaberta. - _Nós estamos no ano de NIEM's! Como você pode saber demais __quando nós teremos as provas mais difíceis de nossas vidas? Quando nós seremos testados até a exaustão? Quando nossos cérebros..._

_- Krakowsy, ei! Você precisa de mais férias! - _eu ri.

- _Eu preciso é de estudar mais animagia... até disso você sabe demais, Potter? _- ela cruzou os braços. Evans e Arista se cutucaram e trocaram olhares.

- _Claro! Meu pai trabalha com isso, eu estou tão acostumado com animagia._

_- Ah, é? Seu pai é um animago?_

_- Não, mas eu diria que nós temos um na família. _- eu exclamei rápido e pisquei, cutucando Sirius do meu lado. - _Ei, Padfoot!_

_- Nhaaa, me deixa, eu tô entediado._

_- Ele sempre está entediado. - _Peter riu.

- _Eu que sei. - _Anne murmurou.

- _É, e ele está **me** deixando entediado. Acorda aí, seu pulguento._

Arista sufocou uma risada, e Moony me fez "shhh!".

- _Er... eu acho que estou boiando aqui. - _Anne me olhou desconfiada.

- _Poxa, James, eu estava tendo o melhor sonho de todos. Muito egoísmo da sua parte me fazer ficar acordado só porque você está._

_- Egoísta? O Potter? - _Lily riu.

- _Muito engraçado, Evans, mas eu sou metido, não egoísta, lembra?_

Então, a mulherzinha do carrinho de doces - um dia ainda descubro o nome dela! - chegou e eu comprei quase o estoque todo. Bem alimentados com todos os tipos de doces possíveis, o Peter mais do que todos nós juntos, acabamos acompanhando Sirius e dormindo pelo resto da viagem.

Horas depois, acordei com uma sacudida. O trem tinha chegado em seu destino. Como todos os anos, nós caminhamos até as carruagens levadas por cavalos invisíveis, e eu senti uma pontinha de saudade: a minha última viagem de ida para Hogwarts tinha chegado ao fim. E meu último ano na melhor escola do mundo estava para começar.

Nós nos separamos das garotas nesse momento, mas isso não durou muito: logo, nós escutamos um grito de pavor horrível. Um círculo de pessoas se formou em volta de uma carruagem. Padfoot, Moony e eu nos entreolhamos e corremos para o lugar de onde o grito viera.

- _Sai da frente, sai da frente! Monitor-chefe! _- Até que é bom ser autoridade às vezes, não? - _Licença, gatinha... moleque, você não viu meu distintivo, não? Aff, pelo amor de...Evans! O que aconteceu?_

Lily, Anne e Arista estavam ajoelhadas em volta de uma baixinha, loira, com os cabelos trançados. Ela estava usando uniforme da Lufa-lufae parecia bem assustada.

- _Ok, nada pra se ver aqui, ô cambada! Andando! Eu disse andando, garoto! Vai! - _Sirius gritou, com sua voz poderosa.

- _Ela apenas se impressionou com os Testrálios. Ela nunca tinha os visto antes. - _Evans me disse, com um olhar de compaixão.

- _Hmmm...bem, __em que ano você está, menininha? - _eu perguntei, exercitando minha capacidade de parecer carinhoso. Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha.

- _Terceiro. _- a garota exclamou, com a voz embargada.

_- Sei. E você não os viu ano passado?_

_- Não._

_- Ah, tá. Er... hã...socorro?_

_- E você sabe alguma coisa sobre eles? - _Moony indagou.

- _Só que eles são horríveis e não estavam aqui antes._

_- Bem, eles são testrálios, e eles sempre estiveram aqui. Contudo, nem todo mundo pode vê-los... apenas as pessoas que...er..._

_- Testemunharam a morte de alguém. - _Arista complementou.

A garota deu um soluço.

- _Agora faz sentido._

Nós nos olhamos. Remus afagou a cabeça da menina, o olhar distante, provavelmente se lembrando do motivo pelo qual ele podia ver os Testrálios também.

- _Talvez nós devêssemos levá-la para o Hagrid e..._

_- Eu estou bem, eu só não sabia porque eles estavam aqui. - _ela disse, numa voz tremida.

_- Nós podemos ir nessa carruagem com você, se você quiser. - _Moony sorriu.

- _Qual é o seu nome, querida? - _Anne perguntou.

- _Arandella Jones. _

- _Jones? Filha do Archibald Jones, aquele funcionário do ministério responsável por investigar os tais comensais da morte? - _minha voz saiu um pouco rouca.

_- Sim, ele. Nossa casa foi invadida cinco noites atrás. Eles mataram meu pai._

_- O quê? Como assim, isso não foi noticiado em lugar algum? - _Evans exclamou.

- _Não, saiu uma notinha no jornal, Lily. Eles disseram que ele havia sofrido um acidente, e que eles ainda não tinham um nome para substituí-lo. Eu me lembro de ter lido. - _Arista respondeu.

- _Arandella Jones! Arandella Jones! Ah, aí está você... a professora McGonagall deseja falar com você...com licença, Lily... - _Rubeus Hagrid apareceu, com outra garota, um pouco mais velha mas bem parecida com aquela abraçada à Lily.

_- Tudo bem, Hagrid. - _Evans passou a mão pelos cabelos da menina. Hagrid abraçou a garota - e por segundos ela desapareceu de vista -, enxugou os olhos e a levou para longe. A garota mais velha virou-se para trás, murmurou "obrigada" e continuou caminhando.

- _Eu gostaria tanto que tudo isso parasse. - _Evans olhou pro chão.

- _Eu também. _- Sirius exclamou. - _Nós **vamos** fazer isso parar. _

Em silêncio, nós entramos na carruagem que nos levaria uma última vez para Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais momento James/Lily! Eu estou sendo generosa, não? XD Contudo, isso num vai continuar assim. Sim, eu sou malvada! Vocês verão!  
E nesse capítulo eu apresento alguém que surgiu na minha cabeça depois de uma idéia e de quem eu gosto bastante agora. Vocês vão entender no próximo capítulo ;D  
Aaaaaaah, e se alguém quer saber, Remus presenciou a morte no dia do ataque que o fez se tornar lobisomem. Porque ele não foi o único a ser atacado. Sim, eu sou trágica. (XD) E sim, isso tem a ver um pouco com HBP, mas quase nada. 

E meeeeeeeeu, eu não canso de dizer, vocês são adoráveis! Olha quantas reviews! Lágrimas nos meus olhos!

Aaaaaah, e eu tenho que comentar também! (isso já virou um chat, não?)

**Titinha Potter: **Eu lembro de você, você comentou diversas vezes na Prongs I, não? HBP me deixou arrepiada o tempo todo. Eu andava pelo quarto murmurando coisas desconexas, minha mãe achou que eu tinha enlouquecido XP Ah, e eu sempre soltava um "Orgulho do papai!" quando lia as partes do James!Harry. Tá, eu acho que sou louca mesmo. XD E num precisa implorar não, querida, o capítulo tá aqui! Obrigada, e beijos!

**MrsLilyGirl: **James botando moral no outro capítulo, Lily botando nesse. Feitos um pro outro mesmo, mate! XD E sim, Lilica mandou o Seaton ir pastar. Depois de beijar James, quem vai querer Seaton? Hehehe. Eu também me emociono com a relação do Sirius e a família dele, bando de malditos. (É por isso que eu amei o capítulo novo da sua Fate!) Nhaaaa, tu sabes, né? Eu sou completamente "Goodship", "Sidekicker", "Ronmione" ou qualquer nome que derem pro meu shipzinho querido. E brigada por me desejar sorte no challenge R/H, deu certo! D Beijos minha fofucha!

**Dani Potter: **Review cheia de abobrinhas nada, eu amo todas elas! E eu odeio o irmão do Sirius também. Aliás, pra mim, além de Sirius e Andrômeda, nenhum outro Black serve. ¬¬ Que bom que você gosta da Arista! E do "meu" James... (ele tem charme! Oh, estou emocionada!) E pode gritar o quanto você quiser, Pontinhas merece! Beijinhos!

**Helena Black**: Nhaaaaaaaa! Essa frase! Amo essa frase do Harry pro Snape, que aliás, foi uma das que me lembrou o James. E o beijo! Nossa, que lindinho! Faltou só um R/H pra completar, mas eu já fico feliz com todas as outras ceninhas... Obrigada, espero que você goste desse capítulo um pouco maior e beijinhos!

**Lily 'Evans' Lied: **Bah, eu num entendo nada de moto! XD (Meu pai ia me bater nessas, ele ama moto também!) Eu não faço idéia dessas coisas de cilindradas, mas bem, nem o bruxo do Sirius! Mas valeu por me alertar! Quem sabe ele num descola uma mais potente? ;D Obrigada pela review!

**Olivia: **Olha só, bem vinda! E posso ser curiosa? Onde é esse monte de canto que você disse que viu a fic? XD Eu te entendo, eu num costumo ler fics com muitos capítulos também, mas eu não ficaria triste se vc lesse Prongs I, tá? ) Valeu pelos elogios, e comente mais vezes!

**Pikena: **Hehehe, sabe que eu adoro escrever diálogos entre Sirius e Lily? Aliás, eu adoro escrever o Sirius, ele tem uma veia humorística bem sarcástica e teatral, o que eu adoro! E é...o James se desesperou mesmo com o distintivo, mas ele terá seus privilégios ;) Beijinhos, e obrigada por comentar sempre!

**Tathi: **Primeiro de tudo, obrigada pelo review! RAB eu pensei em ser o Regulus, logo que eu li, mas agora...me parece óbvio demais, todo mundo adivinhou isso XD Se bem que todo mundo adivinhou outras coisas que aconteceram em HBP...de qualquer maneira, acho que faria muito sentido. E seria bem legal se o Harry fosse ajudado pelo irmão pentelho do padrinho dele. Imagino a cara da Bellatrix se fica sabendo disso... O Clube do Slughorn. Eu nem tinha lembrado dele! Eu não acho que James fazia parte dele, o Horace mal cita ele em HBP e além disso, ele era bagunceiro, grifinório e eu duvido que ele fosse muito fã do Slughorn. De qualquer maneira, eu já citei que existe uma professora de Poções aqui na Prongs (se eu tivesse uma bola de cristal...hahaha), então acho que o clube não entra não...mas seria bem interessante! Quem sabe pra uma outra fic? ;) E pode escrever o quanto você quiser, olha como eu exagero também!

**Mazinha Black: **Claro que vi seus dois reviews, eu vejo todos XD Fantasma da Ópera é mesmo lindo...eu ainda tenho esperanças de ver o musical aqui em São Paulo...quem sabe no final do ano? Eu amo musicais, ultimamente eu estou viciada nas músicas de Rent! Bem, obrigada, e beijos!

**KeKa Black: **Puxa, obrigada pelo que você disse! Eu acho que deveria ter bem mais marotos nos livros, mas bem, tia JK que manda. E no final é melhor, dá pra gente do fandom fantasiar bastante! XD E eu não sei sobre um final feliz pra love story do Sirius, mas que coisas vão se resolver, isso eu posso prometer! ;) Beijos!

**Lynx: **Que invejinha! Divirta-se vendo o musical! Eu sei que um dia eu vou... E que bom que você se diverte com a minha fic!

Um grande obrigada também pra **Patty**, **Nati Prongs** e **Thata Radcliffe** pelas reviews e pelo carinho!

Eu tenho as melhores leitoras do mundo...obrigada mesmo, gente!

E Merlin, eu escrevo demais! Vou parar por aqui.

Até a próxima atualização!


	6. Notícias no Profeta Diário

**5. - Notícias no Profeta Diário**

Nós estávamos todos no Salão Comunal, esperando a cerimônia de seleção começar. Arandella Jones ainda não havia aparecido para jantar, e eu pensei que talvez ela nem viesse mesmo. O silêncio, entre nós, era mortal, todos pareciam estar num transe. Eu apenas observava Evans, e ela estava com o cenho franzido, certamente preocupada com a garota. Com a situação. Com tudo.

E eu estava me sentindo como se algo amargo tivesse entrado pelos meus lábios e tomado conta de todo meu organismo. Algo amargo e doloroso. Era ódio, ódio profundo de quem é que seja que fosse responsável por tudo o que estava acontecendo e, mais ainda, por Evans estar preocupada, triste, alarmada. Se ela apontasse para alguém naquele momento e mandasse eu o enfeitiçar, eu faria sem piscar. Merlin, será normal se sentir assim? É normal gostar de alguém assim?

**Então por que você não experimenta mostrar isso a ela? Por que você não pára de tentar aparecer e começa a demonstrar que se importa com ela?**

Ah, cala a boca, consciência.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando tirar Evans da minha mente. Isso já está virando um distúrbio, não? Virei-me para Padfoot.

- _O que foi?_ - eu cutuquei Sirius quando o peguei olhando fixamente para a mesa da Lufa-lufa, num meio sorriso.

_- Onde estava aquela morena o ano passado?_ - ele apontou com a cabeça.

Remus olhou para trás e voltou-se, suspirando.

-_ Ela estava ali mesmo, Padfoot. Só que vinte quilos mais gorda._

_- Oooooh. _- ele sorriu. _- Merlin abençoe as dietas!_

_- Ah, meu Deus! _- Evans bateu a mão na mesa. _- Depois do que aconteceu lá fora você ainda tem coragem de ficar falando de um assunto tão fútil? _

_- Olha Evans, eu ... eu ... desculpe. _

Eu virei-me pra ele rapidamente, minhas sobrancelhas curvadas. Qual era a probabilidade daquela cena - Sirius pedindo desculpa à Evans por **qualquer coisa** - acontecer?

- _Eu achava que era melhor conversar sobre o nada do que não conversar._

_- Não, não é. - _ela cruzou os braços.

- _Lils... - _Moony jogou os braços em volta dela, e eu nem fiquei com ciúmes. - _Não fique assim. Não hoje. É sua última primeira noite em Hogwarts! Er...você entendeu... - _ele sorriu e ela retribuiu.

_- Verdade. Isso está além do nosso alcance, pelo menos por agora. Olha só, a cerimônia está quase acabando, o jantar vai começar. - _eu exclamei.

_- E isso é ótimo, porque nas últimas 10 horas eu só comi doces. - _Arista respondeu, num ar de quem está forçando uma descontração.

O último aluno fora selecionado - para a Corvinal - quando Dumbledore se levantou. Ele não disse uma palavra durante um minuto e meio, apenas olhando em volta do castelo. Quando todos estavam começando a se sentir incomodados (_" Por que ele não ordena que a comida venha logo?" _Peter chiou), ele pigarreou e começou a falar.

- _Como eu venho dizendo nos últimos anos, os alunos continuam a não ter permissão para adentrar a Floresta Proibida sozinhos. E eu continuo a recomendar que o Salgueiro Lutador deve ser tratado com respeito. - _E, mais uma vez, eu tive impressão de que ele estava olhando para nós quando disse isso. - _Mantenham distância dele. Para alguns, esse ano é começo. Para muitos, é o meio da jornada. E outros estão se despedindo de nós. Eu peço a todos, seja em que ano estiverem, que se apliquem. E que se divirtam também, pois todos nós precisamos de uma diversãozinha de vez em quando, mas tomem cuidado. Tomem muito cuidado. Vocês verão ao longo do ano o quanto essas palavras são sábias, mesmo vindo de um velho louco como eu. _

O castelo inteiro pareceu segurar o fôlego por instantes. Então, Dumbledore sorriu e bateu palmas três vezes. Os pratos à nossa frente se encheram de guloseimas.

- _Agora, comam! - _ele sentou-se, não perdendo seu ar sereno.

O pessoal foi se descontraindo ao longo do jantar, mas Lily continuava com aquela pequena ruga na testa. Melissa Bernhardt caminhou até nós assim que acabei de comer.

- _É agora que eu levo eles pra torre, não?_ - ela sussurrou para Evans.

- _Sim, sim. _- Lily balançou a cabeça, meio impaciente.

- _Er, e a senha é..._

_- Gorgona galopante. - _ Lily disse, impaciente. - _Por falar nisso, eu vou subir._

Eu me levantei junto com ela.

- _Eu vou com você._

_- Por quê? - _ela bufou.

- _Porque eu não sei onde fica o dormitório dos monitores-chefe. _- Eu sou tão convincente que me assusto. Imagine: eu ajudei a fazer o Mapa do Maroto! Evans balançou a cabeça, murmurou um "boa noite" e saiu andando. Eu acenei para as pessoas na mesa - Padfoot, rancoroso, fez uma cara de "humpf, ela não merece tanto"- e corri para alcançá-la. Melissa tentava juntar os alunos dos outros anos, enquanto o Logan mais atrapalhava que ajudava. Eu olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele quando passamos pelos dois. Se eu ouvir ele fazendo mais uma piadinha como aquela no trem...

Evans caminhava em silêncio com um olhar tão triste e, ao mesmo tempo, tão furioso que eu, sim eu, James Henry Potter, estava com medo e vergonha de falar com ela. Todas as frases que apareciam na minha cabeça como começo de conversa soavam idiotas demais. Evans sempre se preocupou demais com as coisas, mas o pior é que dessa vez, ela está certa em se preocupar. E eu me sinto muito culpado em estar ligando bem mais pro fato dela estar triste do que o Ministério estar encobrindo o assassinato de um funcionário. (Deus, parece ainda pior agora quando eu paro pra pensar).

Então, ela começou a falar.

- _Eu não creio que você não sabe aonde fica o dormitório._

Ok, eu não sou tão convincente assim. Nah, ela que é desconfiada demais. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

_- Na carta que você recebeu com o distintivo tinha as localizações exatas, Potter._

Er...oops. Talvez eu devesse ter lido aquele pedaço de pergaminho.

- _Você acha que eu ia ler aquela carta? Já foi choque demais eu abrir o envelope e ver aquela coisa de metal brilhando pra mim, como se dissesse "você está acabado, Potter."_

_- Puxa, como somos dramáticos, não? - _ela deu um sorriso irônico e continuou caminhando. Nós chegamos ao final do corredor do segundo andar onde havia uma estátua de um bruxo jovem com vestes bem antigas, segurando uma pilha de livros numa mão e uma varinha na outra, com um olhar sisudo. - _Chegamos._

Eu observei a estátua e ri. Era nisso que Dumbledore esperava que eu me transformasse? Porque se fosse, ele estava lutando uma batalha perdida.

- _Belo exemplo de monitor-chefe, hein? - _ eu apontei para a estátua.

_- Ele me parece mal-humorado. - _ela sorriu. - **_Velhos Pergaminhos._**

_- Suponho que a senha também veio na carta?_

_- Você devia ler suas correspondências, Potter. _

A estátua nos fez uma pequena reverência e deu um passo para o lado, revelando dois pares de degraus que levavam a uma espécie de sala comunal, embora bem menor que a da Grifinória. A sala era decorada com um felpudo tapete negro, papéis de parede azul-marinho, uma lareira (que estava acesa), poltronas de mogno com estofado vermelho. Em uma pequena mesa, no canto, um tabuleiro de xadrez. Estantes estavam cheias de livros com nomes "sugestivos" como _ Hogwarts, uma História, Direito Bruxo para Estudantes, Como Me Tornei Monitor-Chefe_... a cada momento, eu tinha mais a impressão de que aquela carta atingiu o destinatário errado. Aquela coruja tinha um ar meio confuso, afinal.

- _Organizado, aqui, hein? - _eu olhei em volta. Evans sorriu.

- _Sim! É muito bonito, não?_

_- E nós teremos uma sala apenas para nós dois. _- eu pisquei.

- _Pois é, que excitante. - _ela revirou os olhos. Apontou para uma porta do outro lado da sala. - _Aquele é seu quarto e... _- ela apontou para outra ao nosso lado. - _esse é o meu. Até amanhã._

- _Tem certeza que está com sono? Eu me sinto superdisposto. Nós poderíamos até jogar uma partida de xadrez bruxo!_

_- Eu tenho muita certeza, obrigada._

_- Então tá. Boa noite, Evans. - _eu acenei, sorrindo.

- _Boa noite, Potter._

_- De verdade. Tenha uma noite tranqüila._

_- Você também. - _ela deu um pequeno sorriso e desapareceu pela porta. Por alguns segundos, fiquei observando fixamente o lugar onde ela estava. Se eu pudesse, iria correndo atrás dela naquele momento, mas bela hora que eu achei de desenvolver uma consciência. Essa ruivinha está mesmo me tirando do sério. Eu sei que você vai me dar uma chance, Evans, mas bem que você podia apressar as coisas...

Então, eu ouvi o som de uma multidão subindo, bem longe de nós, os grifinórios estavam subindo para a torre. Senti então saudades do meu velho dormitório. Se eu ainda morasse lá, Padfoot, como sempre, não me deixaria dormir e iria tagarelar até o momento que o ronco do Peter estivesse abafando suas palavras...

**Pelo menos, não acordo mais com travesseiradas.**

Abri a porta de carvalho e entrei no meu novo dormitório. Gigantesco, a decoração bem parecida com as dos quartos acima, a não ser...aquilo era uma cama queen-size! Eles realmente sabem como tratar um monitor-chefe! Um guarda-roupa enorme de carvalho, mais prateleiras para livros (eles são obcecados, não?), alguns globos...tá, eles sinceramente pegaram o cara errado aqui. Olha só, um quadro da partida final da Grifinória ano passado!

No meu caminho para a cama eu tropecei em algo grande, peludo e pesado...Fedorento! O meu velho gato dormia de barriga pra baixo, encolhido, no tapete vermelho-sangue, que contrastava de uma maneira muito feia com o pêlo violeta dele... mais por isso do que por dó eu o peguei do chão e coloquei em cima da cama. Ele ronronou ranzinza - eu estava fazendo um favor pra ele, o folgado! - e foi se encorujar no pé.

- _Boa noite, Fed. _

Eu me deitei e apertei os olhos. O rosto da Lily ficou na minha mente até eu adormecer.

- _Você tem uma cama queen-size? _- Sirius exclamou, de boca cheia, quase tossindo torrada com geléia de _grapefruit_ em mim, do outro lado da mesa. Seria uma ótima maneira de começar o dia, não? O Salão não estava muito cheio, o que fez a situação chamar mais atenção ainda.

- _Eu sou um aluno especial, Padfoot. Selecionado. - _eu sorri, orgulhoso.

- _Hmmm. Vindo de alguém que estava se sentindo miserável por receber o distintivo semanas atrás. Estamos fazendo progressos, não Moony? - _ele cutucou Remus ao seu lado.

- _Eu tinha certeza que o Prongs ia adorar sua nova posição assim que ele __ficasse sabendo desse tipo de privilégio. - _Remus riu.

_- Puxa, Moony! Quando você fala assim, até parece que eu sou um imbecil metido. - _eu caçoei.

- _Mas Prongs, você não merece uma cama queen-size, cara. Afinal, você vai pra cama sozinho. - _Padfoot deu um sorriso maroto. Não vi graça nenhuma!

- _Como se você estivesse sempre acompanhado, né garanhão?_

_- Ok, antes que essa conversa atinja um limite abaixo do aceitável, pelo menos a essa hora do dia...a Lily não caiu naquela de "eu não sei onde fica o dormitório", caiu? - _Moony sorriu. Peter não pôde fazer o mesmo porque eu o dei uma cotovelada.

- _Aparentemente, isso estava escrito na carta. Mas bem, eu não a li mesmo, então não podemos dizer que eu menti tanto. Mas vou lhe dizer: eu me assustei mesmo com a sala dos monitores. Livros para todo o lado! Como pessoas como você conseguem gastar tanto tempo com páginas empoeiradas?_

_- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, James. - _Remus respondeu, sério.

- _Tá, Moon, eles não são **exatamente** como você. Você estava quase chegando lá até a gente te salvar._

_- É isso aí, cara. - _Sirius colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, falando com uma voz falsamente embargada. - _Eu me pergunto o que seria de você sem nós? Um lobinho indefeso jogado em meio a essas traças malditas devoradoras de livros...oooh, Merlin... _

_- Chega, Sirius. - _Remus o empurrou, escondendo um sorriso.

- _E olha ali um espécime dessa espécie bizarra! - _Sirius apontou para duas garotas caminhando pra dentro do Salão. Eu apertei meus olhos e vi Evans e Arista entrando.

- _Hey, dá um tempo, Padfoot! A Lily não é nerd. Se ela fosse, não estaria apaixonada por um maroto, estaria?_

_- Pois é, né Prongs? Acontece que ela não está! - _ele riu.

- _É o que você e ela pensam, mas isso vai mudar rapidinho... bom dia, Arista! Evans, minha companheira de quarto!_

Ela ficou corada.

- _Bom dia, Potter. Bom dia, meninos._

_- Oi, James! Olá, Sirius! Remus, Peter... ah, seleção para o quadribol sexta à tarde, garotos._

_- Já? - _Sirius arregalou os olhos. - _Ah, não...você não vai ficar chata só porque é capitã agora, vai?_

_- Não, Sirius. - _ela bufou. - _Eu só quero fazer jus ao título. Algum nome na cabeça?_

_- Nem imagino. - _eu respondi. - _Mas eu já fico feliz se não for um Noah da vida... - _eu revirei os olhos.

- _Garotos, Riz... o horário. - _Evans exclamou, entregando um papel para cada um de nós. Ela parecia melhor, e ensaiou um sorriso quando era minha vez. Arista inclinou-se e espiou o de Sirius.

- _Vocês dois vão estar bem ocupados, hein? - _ela comentou.

- _Sim... - _Sirius murmurou, desanimado. - _Cinco N.O.E.M's para Auror. E eles vão mesmo fazer a gente assistir tudo isso de aula._

- _Somos três então. - _Evans murmurou. - _Eu também quero fazer o treinamento de Auror._

Meu queixo caiu.

- _Você, auror, Lily? - _Peter comentou.

- _Certamente que não! É muito perigoso pra você! - _eu exclamei. Tinha que concordar com o Wormtail nessa.

- _Está dizendo que eu não sirvo pra isso? - _Ela cruzou os braços.

- _Claro que não serve! _

_- Por que eu sou uma garota? - _ela apertou os olhos.

- _Não! Porque...porque sim! Você não devia se meter nisso!_

_- Eu não tenho medo de nada nem de ninguém, Potter. E quem é você pra decidir o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?_

E antes de eu pensar em algo pra responder, um batalhão de corujas invadiu o Salão Principal. Uma razoavelmente velha, acinzentada, pousou no braço de Lupin e, elegantemente, deixou a edição do dia do Profeta em cima da mesa. Remus a entregou um nuque e ela levantou vôo.

- _Oh Merlin. _

Quando Remus Lupin treme o lábio e sussurra "Oh Merlin" para si mesmo, você pode contar que a notícia não é nada agradável.

- _É, e__les escolheram outra pessoa, como eu pensei. _

- _O que é que você está resmungando? - _Sirius perguntou, impaciente.

- _Eu pedi para que eles entregassem o Profeta Diário porque eu imaginei que eles fossem nomear alguém no lugar do Jones, e eles fizeram isso._

_- E daí? Quem é? _

Remus levantou e me entregou o jornal. Ah, não.

- _Meu pai? - _eu exclamei, quando vi a figura preto-e-branco de Joseph Potter, austero, apertando a mão do ministro Titus Tybault.

- _Mas seu pai é chefe do departamento de animagos, ele é de outra área! - _Arista apontou.

- _Aqui diz que ele deixou um representante lá. Emmett Eastbridge, ele é um grande amigo do meu pai. __O Longbottom também foi transferido._

_- Frank? - _Lily indagou.

- _Tem outro? - _eu respondi, rápido e seco.

- _Bem, faz sentido, já que ele vai ser um Auror. _

E eu lá quero saber de coisas que fazem sentido?

- _Isso não quer dizer que o Sr. P está em perigo, James. - _Sirius pôs os braços em volta do meu pescoço, falando naquele tom de voz que ele utiliza quando quer fazer a situação parecer melhor do que é: meu pai está substituindo alguém que foi morto por estar no cargo que estava! O que eu deveria esperar?

- _Claro que não está! Esses idiotas não estariam atrás de um dos melhores homens do governo, estariam? Eu não sou idiota, Sirius!_ - eu gritei, batendo o braço na mesa.

- _Prongs, escuta..._

_- Eu vejo vocês na aula._

Eu peguei minha mochila e deixei o Salão com passos firmes e rápidos. Ouvi alguém dizer "Hey, Potter!" no caminho, mas não prestei muita atenção. (Pra dizer a verdade, acho que devo ter respondido um "vá se ferrar".)  
Esbarrei com alguém no saguão, e esse alguém deixou as coisas que estava carregando cair.

- _Droga, você não consegue ver por onde anda?_

Eu me virei e dei de cara com Regulus Black olhando fixamente para mim, um olhar de quem estava se divertindo. Ele cruzou os braços.

- _Recolha minhas coisas._

_- Vá pro inferno._

_- Recolha. Minhas. Coisas._

_- Você acha que pode me impressionar, pirralho? _- eu puxei minha varinha do bolso. Ele **realmente** não tinha me encontrado no melhor dos meus dias.

- _Eu diria que posso sim, __amante de sangue-ruim. - _ele sorriu, mais sombrio do que nunca. Meu nível de fúria estava crescendo vertiginosamente. Merlin, eu poderia matá-lo, ali mesmo! Ele começou a girar a varinha no dedo.

- _Sabe...eu ouvi dizer que o tal do Jones implorou misericórdia. Implorou pra não ser morto na frente da filhinha dele...acha que vai ser a mesma coisa com seu papaizinho?_

**Pro diabo com as regras da escola, a posicão de monitor-chefe e tudo o mais, James. Acaba com esse moleque agora.**

**-_ Stupefy!_**

Eu senti alguém segurar meu braço com força e desviar o feitiço, que atingiu uma estátua do outro lado do saguão. Regulus soltou uma gargalhada sonora. Alunos que estavam descendo a escada apertaram o passo para ver o que tinha acontecido. Ele colocou a varinha de volta no bolso e caminhou para o Salão como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- _Por aqui..._ - o "alguém" me puxou para cima, e quando já estávamos nos corredores que levavam pras salas de aula foi que eu vi quem que me conduzia.

- _Ei, garota, espera aí. - _eu puxei meu braço. - _Você não..._

_- É, eu sou "aquela garota que estava com o Hagrid". - _Legilimência, é? - _Miranda. Eu sou irmã da Arandella. _

_- James, mas você deve saber disso. Escuta..._

_- Eu, bem mais do que você, queria ter estuporado aquele garoto, mas não vale a pena. Além disso, você é monitor-chefe. - _ela apontou pras minhas vestes. - _Ia se encrencar demais._

_- Talvez, mas que ele merece, ele merece. Não suporto esse pivete._

_- Ele é irmão do Sirius, que sempre anda com você, né? Meu pai sempre falava dos Black. Dizia que eles estão envolvidos até o pescoço com esses Comensais. Acho que só o seu amigo se salva._

_- Tem mais pessoas legais, mas elas não se consideram da família. - _eu me lembrei de Andromeda.

- _Eu não me consideraria... - _ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Ela tinha um jeito descontraído, bem caracteristicamente Lufa-lufa, de falar, ainda que fosse sobre aquele assunto. E ela era bem bonita, isso não se podia negar. - _Ah, obrigada por você e seus amigos terem cuidado da Della ontem. Eu nem imaginava que ela iria ver aqueles Testa...Tas..._

_- Testrálios. - _eu a corrigi, sorrindo.

- _Isso. Eu não vi nada._

_- Eu pensei que você..._

_- Não. Eu não estava lá na hora. Estava dormindo na casa de uma amiga minha, trouxa. Mas eu sei que não foi daquele jeito que aquele menino disse, meu pai nunca imploraria._

Ela disse isso com orgulho e naturalidade, e o assunto não parecia mais tão pesado. Então, o sinal para o começo das aulas bateu. Alguns alunos já estavam aparecendo no começo do corredor, entre eles Sirius, Evans, Lupin e Krakoswky. Padfoot, assim que nos viu, abriu um grande sorriso e acenou.

- _Vejo que seu humor melhorou. - _ele mexeu as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso maroto.

- _Essa é Miranda Jones, ela é irmã daquele menina. Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Anne Krakoswky, Remus Lupin. - _eu apontei cada um deles.

- _Olá! - _ela disse, animada. - _Bom, eu acho melhor ir... a professora de Herbologia não gosta nada de atrasos...até mais, James! - _ela disse, acenando.

- _Até! - _eu me virei para eles.

_- Ela é filha do Jones? - _Anne perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. - _Ela está enfrentando bem, não?_

_- Pois é. - _eu ri. - _Ela até me impediu de mandar o Regulus pra Merlin sabe onde... - _Sirius me olhou, surpreso. - _Longa história. _

_- Aproveita a aula da McGonagall pra me contar. _

_- Sabe, eu acho que daqui pra frente vocês vão ter que **assistir **às aulas. - _Remus revirou os olhos.

- _Dá pra parar de dar notícia ruim, Moony? _

* * *

**N/A:** :aparece de dentro de uma caixa colorida: 

Tcharan! Acharam que eu tinha sumido, não é? Já estavam arrancando os cabelos e chamando o 911, não?

Er...não, eu sei.

Mas eu voltei, e com o quinto capítulo de Prongs II! Olha, que bonitinho! Eu sei que eu demorei gente, mas essa semana foi caótica... minha inspiração para escrever estava desaparecendo pelo ralo, e toda vez que eu sentava pra escrever alguma coisa, não saía. Daí, quando eu estava longe do meu computador e de canetas e papéis, eu começava a ter idéias, e minha mão tremia e eu não tinha como escrever! Chegava em casa, esquecia tudo de novo...um martírio! Mas eu tinha suas reviews maravilhosas pra me encorajar:) E, como boa futura cineasta e/ou diretora de videoclipes e/ou produtora de TV, eu fiquei brincando no Sony Vegas quando não sabia o que escrever na fic e fiz um trailer de Prongs! XD Vou ver se consigo hospedar em algum lugar...

James bravo e irritadiço nesse capítulo! Não posso negar que gosto muito dele assim... hehehe. E eu tenho uma "veia artística" (cof cof) muito melhor desenvolvida para situações engraçadas, mas eu vou tentar inserir cada vez mais o assunto Comensais na história porque, bem, é importante. E apresentando melhor Miranda Jones, a nova personagem. Sim, ela vai aparecer mais, mas é só o que eu vou dizer...hihihihi.

E agora, para as reviews! Que foram gigantes! Eu adoro reviews grandooooonas, me dá muita vontade de responder! Hihi!

**Lily 'Evans' Lied: **Primeiro de tudo. Eu, como pessoa desligada do mundo como sou, não percebi que você é a Jules:abraça: Ai, que burra eu. Tóin óin óin. Que legal que você gostou do capítulo! Eu acho que até Sirius babando na janela do trem deve ser um charme...(huhuhu)  
E eu não sou cruel não, menina! Eu tenho fazer os capítulos ficarem maiores, mas num dá certo. Mas pense pelo lado bom, não cansa a vista! XD  
Brigadão, e volte mais vezes pra comentar, please! ;D

**Mazinha Black: **Que lindinha, apaixonada pela fic!  
Você sabe, eu me acho péssima em "últimas frases dos capítulos"...eu sempre tive um problema com conclusões. Eu achei que ficaria piegas e boba aquela frase, e tô tão feliz que você gostou!  
Brigada!

**Tainah**: Eu penso o mesmo que você, menina. A Lily deve ter um autocontrole fenomenal. Pensa, James Potter te agarrando daquele jeito? Eu nunca mais teria joelhos! E ele nunca mais ia sair daquele vagão de trem. XD  
E James não tem jeito mesmo com crianças e pessoas deprimidas, mas acho que ele até que se saiu bem ;D  
E não precisa ficar triste que você esqueceu de comentar no capítulo 3...comenta nesse! ;)

**Mrs LilyGirl**: Mate! Pois é, Prongs SEMPRE tem um jeito de estragar tudo hahahaha  
E... :abaixa a voz: ...Arandela é um nome de uma luminária pra decoração de interiores. Idiota,eu sei. Tem arandelas na minha sala de aula na faculdade, só que no começo do ano elas não estavam funcionando (reforma do prédio), e no painel de luz tinha aquela etiqueta "arandela" e ninguém sabia que diabos era aquilo! Eu achava que parecia o nome de alguém. De bruxa. Na verdade, no começo, parecia o nome da irmã da Arabella Figg hahahaha Mas como eu precisava de um nome pra menininha filha do cara que foi atacado pelos comensais...BUM.  
Bela história, não? XD E eu não consigo imaginar o porquê de você não achar a irmã da Della fofinha. (cof cof)  
Obrigada por tudo, Nats! Prongs não seria nada sem você! E Fate rulezzzz! \o/

**Titinha Potter: **A mais perfeita que você já leu:fica super vermelha feito tomatinhos em conserva: Não mesmo, existem fics MUITO mais perfeitosas do que Prongs, te garanto, e não precisa procurar muito. :P Mas obrigada!  
A morte que o Remus presenciou não é algo TÃO importante assim pra história. Eu disse que tem a ver com HBP por causa do Fenrir Greyback. Eu posso desenvolver melhor essa história qualquer dia, talvez o Remus conte o que aconteceu...você está me dando idéias:)

**Helena Black**: Um pouco de mim ali também! Eu seeeeeempre acordo tarde pras coisas, e se não acordo tarde, eu me atraso me arrumando ou tentando encontrar alguma coisa que eu perdi. Meus amigos já nem esperam que eu chegue no horário, eu sempre me atraso pra tudo, não tem jeito! Imagino que se eu estudasse em Hogwarts, ia perder o trem todo ano:P  
E Lily é um poço de autocontrole e resistência. Sério, não sei como ela consegue! XD  
Obrigaaaaada!

**Pikena: **Hahahaha muito boa, Lily se abanando do lado de fora! Eu não duvido que ela tenha feito isso, afinal, James Potter é O cara! Eu acho que eu estou começando a ficar parcial aqui. XD Mas o que eu posso fazer se James e Sirius são duas deliciazinhas? Hehehehe.  
Eu gosto de escrever interações com sonserinos. E xingar e azarar eles. É TÃO divertido!  
Não, num é o Logan o personagem "importante", mas ele e a Melissa vão aparecer mais. Eu gostei deles!  
Obrigada, e pode escrever reviews gigantes, eu gosto!

**Nath Mansur**: Nhaaaa, eu tento postar logo, eu juro! Mas aqui está a Prongs...  
E James não seria James se não fosse convencido, né? XD Ele diz que é, na verdade, realista. Hmmmm, tá, dá pra concordar com ele. XD  
Beijos e obrigada!

**Dani Potter: **Abobrinhas da Dani! XD  
Pessoas com charme ruleiam totalmente. Ai ai ai.  
E eu não destruí seus sonhos não. Hehe. A movimentação pode ficar boa pro lado do James, mas vindo de outro lado. Entendeu? XD Nah, vai ficar complicado pro lado dele, mas vai ser divertido! Pelo menos, eu espero. P  
Nhaaaa, que bom que você gostou do capítulo! E brigadão pelas 13234 vezes que você recomendou a fic no 3V...XD  
Beijos!

**watashinomori**: Tadinha! Espero que você esteja recuperada...  
E obrigada por ter deixado review mesmo dodói! ;)  
Beijinhos!

Vocês percebem que eu tenho um vício por emoticons?

Comentem mais, comentem mais! Por favooooorrrrr!

Até a próxima atualização, folks!


	7. Sobre Garotas e Aniversários

**6. - Sobre Garotas e Aniversários**

Dois dias após a nominação de meu pai como chefe do Departamento de Segurança Emergencial, minha mãe me mandou uma coruja. Eu tinha certeza de que ela não sabia o que aconteceu de verdade com Archibald Jones; porque se ela estivesse sabendo, a carta teria um teor de desespero e histeria nunca vistos; porém, ainda assim, ela parecia alarmada. Meu pai, por outro lado, estava "esfuziante" - palavra dela - com a oportunidade de variar um pouco a rotina, sair do escritório e capturar alguns caras maus.  
Eu não sabia o que pensar, pra falar a verdade. Archibald Jones e sua família pareciam mais e mais um mistério pra mim, principalmente porque eles pareciam cada vez mais entrar na minha vida, de um jeito ou de outro. Por que para o meu pai seria diferente? Mas, por que seria igual?  
Por uma semana, esse era a única coisa sobre a qual eu sabia falar, e Sirius e Remus já estavam de saco cheio de me ouvir, então Padfoot decidiu colocar um ponto final em tudo isso:

- _Você não sabe o que aconteceu de verdade naquela casa aquela noite. E você tem que confiar no talento do seu pai, ele é um dos melhores homens do Ministério. E além disso, você tem uma vida para viver, Prongs, e ela é curta, então eu sugiro que você esqueça isso, por enquanto. O senhor P. sabe cuidar de si mesmo_. - ele disse, me dando um tapa encorajador nas costas.

O que ele disse não deixava de ser verdade, e meu pai não estava em menos ou mais perigo do que o resto do Ministério todo, então eu decidi livrar minha mente um pouco desses pensamentos e voltar um pouco a ser um maroto. Porém, isso não estava sendo fácil também: Remus estava dedicando boa parte do tempo livre para suas matérias de N.O.E.M, Peter estava mais ausente do que nunca (eu tenho razões para acreditar que uma certa lufa-lufa baixinha e gorducha tenha a ver com isso) e eu, James Henry Potter, estava cumprindo minhas obrigações de monitor-chefe. Lógico que não por minha livre e espontânea vontade, mas Lily Evans sabe que me convence facilmente das coisas. E por causa disso, Sirius tinha deixado de lado o "vamos provocar o Prongs e dizer que sua vida é uma miséria porque ele é monitor-chefe" e passado a crer que **sua **vida era uma miséria porque seus amigos não tinham mais tempo para ele.

- _Isso não é justo, _- ele reclamava na mesa da Grifinória, na hora do jantar - _eu estou pra lá de entediado, e isso não faz bem à minha saúde. _

_- Você só precisa de um passatempo_. - Arista concluiu, rindo.

- _Prongs e Moony são meu passatempo! - _ele respondeu, amargo.

Eu fingi estar limpando lágrimas do meus olhos e murmurei um "_isso foi lindo, Siriusinho"._

- _Eu estou falando sério! __Remus tudo bem, eu sempre achei que ele ficaria... -_ Sirius fez uma careta, provavelmente pensando na expressão apropriada - _...chato, com o passar do tempo, mas você, Prongs! __ Eu estou profundamente magoado! _- ele fez uma imitação de uma lança atravessando seu peito.

- _Chata é a vovozinha. - _Moony balançou a cabeça, calmo como sempre. Sirius deu de ombros, com uma cara de "sim, ela é chata mesmo." - _Eu só estou estudando, e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo, só pra variar._

_- Nós não temos o mesmo empenho que você, Moon. Nós até tentamos, mas nós simplesmente não conseguimos. É mais forte do que nós... - _eu ri.

- _Bem, eu não posso fazer nada se não sou brilhante como os dois gênios à minha frente, e além disso, eu tenho que pensar no futuro, não?_

_- Eu e James já sabemos o que queremos fazer, e o Ministério vai ser bem idiota se não aceitar dois Aurores como nós. - _Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso.

- _Aí que está, não Sirius? Eu não acho que o Ministério estaria tão ansioso em aceitar alguém como eu em qualquer cargo que fosse, não? - _Remus levantou um pouco a voz.

- "_Alguém como eu"? Pra mim você é igual a qualquer um daqui, Lupin_. - eu disse, irritado. Eu não gosto quando ele fala dessa maneira, ele **não **é diferente e ele tem que acreditar nisso!

Remus pareceu meio magoado por eu ter usado o "Lupin".

- _Não vamos ser ingênuos, James, você sabe que eles vão considerar isso._

_- Pois não deveriam, e eu vou fazer eles não considerarem, nem que eu tenha que explodir a porta do Wizengamot e dizer isso na cara de todos aqueles malditos velhos senis que só sabem babar._

- _Dumbledore ia com certeza adorar isso. - _Sirius me lançou um sorriso divertido. Arista e Lily riram, mas era um riso nervoso. Até que Moony suavizou a expressão.

- _Você é uma figura, James. - _ele balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso triste. Qualquer um que conhecesse Remus Lupin perceberia que esse preconceito contra os lobisomens são totalmente infundados. Primeiro porque ele é bem mais civilizado do que eu e Sirius juntos, e segundo porque ele é uma pessoa incrível e ser um lobisomem é apenas um problema que ele carrega e do qual ele não tem culpa nenhuma. E eu realmente faria tudo ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo contra esse bando de hipócritas que se contorcem toda vez que alguém diz "sangue-ruim", mas não se importam nenhum um pouco quando lobisomens são discriminados.

Evans falou, quebrando o silêncio.

- _Bem, acho que vocês deveriam considerar aposentar os Marotos. - _ela observou, rindo.

- _Aposentar? Nunca! Nós só precisamos se organizar, o fim de semana está chegando e quem sabe..._

_- Organizar? - _Sirius olhou pra mim como se algo melequento e asqueroso tivesse saindo de minha boca. Ele jogou os braços pra cima. - _Oh, Merlin...tá vendo o que você fez com o meu garoto?_

_- Eu não fiz nada! - _Lily cruzou os braços, se defendendo. - _O que posso fazer se a maturidade está finalmente começando a dar sinais, ainda que esporádicos, na cabecinha de seu amigo?_

Todos riram desse comentário, e eu mais pelo sorriso tímido que Lily tentou esconder do que pela frase em si. Segundos depois, nós ouvimos um enorme POP vindo de uma das mesas atrás de nós. Nós todos nos viramos de uma vez, assim como muitos outros alunos, e eu, ajeitando meus óculos, percebi Marianne Krakowsky segurando um urso de pelúcia, de uns cinqüenta centímetros, marrom com uma gravata borboleta azul-celeste. Ela olhou em volta, seu rosto adquirindo uma coloração bem avermelhada, e escondeu o urso debaixo da mesa, afundando na cadeira como se quisesse se juntar a ele. Os corvinais voltaram a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido - imagina, deixar os pensamentos intelectuais deles para prestar atenção em algo tão banal! -, mas o resto do Salão estava tomado de risadinhas abafadas. Lily Evans e Arista Skyler tinham tomado as dores da amiga e observavam Sirius com um olhar inquisidor. Eu também não pude evitar de olhar pra ele, era óbvio quem tinha feito aquilo! Ele mastigou o resto do suflê doce de abóbora com calma e levantou os olhos pra elas.

- _Veja só. - _ele sorriu. - _ Esconder um urso de pelúcia em um pequeno envelope...devemos concordar que é um feitiço interessante, não?_ _Quem teria feito uma coisa dessas?_

_- Alguém com muita criatividade e dinheiro herdado pra gastar. - _Remus riu.

- _E eu presumo que você saber que o urso de pelúcia estava dentro do envelope é apenas um palpite de sorte? - _Lily cruzou os braços de uma maneira encantadoramente sisuda.

- _Pois é, você é mesmo um fenômeno, não, Pads? Eu acredito que ele nasceu Vidente e nunca quis contar para nós. - _eu brinquei. Lily virou-se pra mim e fez uma cara feia. O que, agora?

- _Bem, eu não queria contar dessa maneira, mas já que fui encurralado...sim, eu tive a audácia de mandar um presente pra Krakowsky. Crucifiquem-me, garotas._

Lily revirou os olhos, e Arista soltou uma risada discreta. Então, ela esticou os braços de maneira artística e exclamou:

- _Bem, Lily, você vai para a biblioteca estudar com o Remus?_

_- Sim. - _Evans respondeu, escondendo um sorriso.

- _Está bem. Então eu vou para o quarto, boa noite. - _ela se levantou e saiu com uma certa pressa.

Eu olhei para Padfoot, e ele olhou de volta para mim. Havia algo no ar...nós ficamos nos encarando por segundos, tentando ler o que o outro estava pensando, quando...

- _Oh, pelo amor de Morgana, é claro que ela não está indo dormir! - _Remus gritou, exasperado. - _Eu não acredito que vocês, os dois caras mais espertos de Hogwarts, deixaram essa passar!_

_- Remus! _- Evans reclamou.

- _Desculpe, Lils, mas essa eu não agüentei! Você viu a cara deles?_

Por um segundo eu fiquei em dúvida se deveria sair atrás de Arista ou azarar o Moony por esse comentário, mas Sirius já tinha se decidido pela primeira opção e eu o segui.

- _Hey, Riz! - _nós gritamos quando a alcançamos na escada. - _Rizzy Riz...minha querida...- _eu joguei meus braços em volta dela.

- _Er...o que vocês estão fazendo?_

_- Levando você para a torre da Grifinória, claro! Os tempos estão difíceis, querida Arista. Você não sabe se um sonserino nojento pode estar se escondendo atrás daquela inocente estátua! - _Sirius gritou, e apontou dramaticamente para a estátua mais próxima, de uma ninfa dançando. Eu estou começando a achar que ele deveria tentar uma carreira no teatro bruxo.

- _Vocês estão brincando, né? - _ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- _Óbvio que não! - _eu balancei a cabeça. - _Nós fazemos questão de que você chegue no seu dormitório sã e salva. Nenhuma garota indefesa deveria estar andando por corredores escuros a essa hora. _

Nós passamos por um grupo de três moleques primeiranistas.

- _Claro. Os corredores da escola são perigosíssimos. Olhe para aqueles três pequenos demônios! - _ela revirou os olhos, sarcástica.

- _Pois é, você __nos faz de idiota, nós contamos uma história idiota pra você também. - _eu falei, sério. Ela parou de andar.

- _Está bem. Eu tenho um encontro._

Padfoot e eu nos olhamos mais uma vez e gritamos "A-há!" ao mesmo tempo. Arista tola, pensando que podia enganar nós, Prongs e Padfoot, as mentes criadoras de todos os malefícios dessa escola!

- _Então, quem é? - _Sirius perguntou, com uma expressão curiosa.

- _Não é aquele babaca do Burkefield, é? - _eu ajuntei.

- _Não, nós terminamos no verão. Incompatibilidade. Eu não gostava dele e ele...bem, ele temia meus amigos. - _ela suspirou. Eu e Sirius nos seguramos para não rir.

- _Então? - _Sirius perguntou.

- _Não é da sua conta. _- Arista deu um sorriso maroto e continuou andando.

- _Arista, acho que nós já conversamos sobre isso antes. - _minha testa franziu.

- _Já, não James? - _ela exclamou, impaciente. - _E mesmo assim, você não entende, não é mesmo? Quando você disse que me amava como a uma irmã, eu respeitei sua decisão, mas não posso dizer que fiquei feliz com isso, nem que parei de gostar de você instantaneamente, mas eu estou tentando. E, francamente, você não está ajudando em nada._

Eu engoli seco, como se um balde de água fria acabasse de cair em cima da minha cabeça. Sirius fez uma mímica de um soco na barriga.

- _E você, **Padfoot**, não precisa se preocupar, porque o ser mais insensível dessa escola é você, então eu estou livre desse perigo. - _ela cruzou os braços, batendo o pé no chão e sorrindo, maléfica.

- _Mulher, você está soltando as garras! - _ele deu uma gargalhada.

- _Agora, me desejem sorte. - _ela suspirou.

- _Boa sorte, Riz. - _eu desisti. - _Mas se você tiver qualquer problema..._

_- ...qualquer um que seja..._

_- ...é só nos chamar..._

_- ... e nós vamos revirar as entranhas do patife. - _Sirius fingiu um olhar ameaçador.

- _Eu sou amiga dos marotos, vocês sabem o quanto ameaçador isso já é para os homens? - _Arista respirou fundo. - _Mas se esse teve a coragem de dizer "sim", ele deve gostar mesmo de mim, não? E obrigada. - _ela abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto de cada um de nós e saiu, saltitante.

- _Ela disse "dizer sim"? - _Sirius me perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- _Uau. Arista está convidando caras para sair. O que aconteceu com esse mundo? - _eu exclamei, descrente.

- _Pois é, tudo está sendo consumido pelo caos! É melhor você correr e ir convidar a Lily para sair também, há uma grande chance dela dizer sim, e isso seria o fim do mundo como nós o conhecemos! _

Eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele, gargalhando.

- _Então, quer voar um pouco? - _Ele me deu um tapa nas costas, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, nós ouvimos uma voz suave, tremendo, chamar Sirius num suspiro. Nós viramos juntos e os olhos azuis de Marianne Krakowsky nos observavam. Eu podia notar que ela estava numa disputa interna entre continuar parada ali no fim do corredor ou sair correndo.

- _Posso falar com você?_

Os cantos dos lábios de Sirius se contorceram num sorriso cheio de malícia. Ele olhou para mim e eu apenas sorri, o encorajando. Por mais que ele negue, Sirius gosta muito de Anne, e eu meio que sempre torci para que os dois se acertassem de novo. Isso sim seria um ótimo passatempo pra ele.

Ele caminhou devagar até ela, e ela parecia mais indecisa a cada passo que ele dava.

- _Diga. - _a voz dele ecoou, confiante.

- _Em particular. _- ela murmurou, meio constrangida, meio ela estava quase afundando no chão de tanta vergonha. Sirius estufou o peito; eu conheço meu amigo suficientemente bem pra saber que ele estava esperando tal reação. Ele virou-se para mim, seu sorriso alargado.

- _Até amanhã, Padfoot. Tchau, Krakowsky. - _eu acenei e segui para o dormitório dos monitores-chefes. Corri para meu quarto, peguei o espelho de dois sentidos e coloquei em meu bolso: certamente Padfoot ia querer me contar tudo no final, e eu mesmo estava muito curioso para saber o que tinha se passado! (Ok, ok, não são apenas meninas que são fofoqueiras, assumo!)

Eu me joguei na poltrona mais perto, e estiquei minhas pernas no encosto de braço, e antes que eu pudesse relaxar, senti um peso cair sobre minha barriga com um "tump". Abri os olhos com rapidez e vi Fedorento me olhando com preguiça.

- _Ei, Fed. - _eu fiz carinho em sua cabeça peluda. - _Eu não quero ser mal-educado, mas você precisa sair desse quarto mais. Olha a sua cara de morto-vivo!_

Ele ronronou, bravo, como se tivesse discordando da minha afirmação. Virou-se de costas pra mim e encostou a cabeça na minha perna, o longo rabo esbarrando no meu rosto.

- _Vamos, eu falo sério, Fedorento. Hoje à noite, por exemplo. O clima está um pouco melhor, a noite está iluminada e não está ventando muito, aposto que tem vários ratos para você caçar lá fora, então..._

_- ...por que você está sentado sozinho nessa sala? - _uma voz veio da porta. Eu ergui um pouco a cabeça para constatar quem estava falando comigo: claro que era Evans, ela mora aqui também. - _Eu tinha certeza que você e Sirius..._

_- Dessa vez, ele que está ocupado. - _eu dei um sorriso misterioso. - _Anne pediu para conversar com ele._

O rosto de Lily se iluminou.

- _Verdade? - _ela murmurou, sentando-se numa poltrona à frente de mim, cruzando as pernas e ajeitando a barra da saia. Eu senti a sala ficar um pouco mais quente do nada... - _Eu nunca pensei que ela fizesse isso. Anne pode ser bem teimosa quando quer, sabe?_

_- Imagino com quem ela aprendeu isso? - _eu ri, e ela revirou os olhos, como sempre. - _Mas eu pensei que você não ia gostar muito disso, afinal, você ficou revoltada com Sirius quando eles terminaram._

_- E não é pra menos! Você se lembra do que o **seu **amigo fez com ela? Totalmente sem explicação, fez ela sofrer por algo infundado e..._

_- ...que não é problema meu. - _eu suspirei.- _Tudo o que eu sei é que ele gosta dela, por mais que não queira admitir._

_- E eu posso dizer o mesmo dela, e é por isso que eu estou apoiando isso. - _Ela cruzou os braços.

- _Sim, porque quando duas pessoas gostam uma da outra, é assim que tem que ser. Elas vão acabar juntas, por mais que queiram adiar esse momento. - _eu pisquei, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Provocar num faz mal, não? E causou efeito, porque Evans se remexeu na cadeira. - _Por que você já voltou? Você e Moony não iam estudar?_

_- Íamos, mas...nós tivemos uma pequena discussão. Sobre vocês. Quer dizer, não era para ele revelar sobre o encontro da Arista._

-_ Ele é um maroto, apesar de tudo. - _eu sorri, me sentando na poltrona (e Fedorento desceu do meu colo reclamando).

- _Pois é, tenho que concordar. Vocês realmente seguram a barra um dos outros. - _ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- _Essa é a regra número um dos marotos. Nós morremos antes de entregar ou ferrar o outro. _

_- Admirável. - _ela olhou nos meus olhos. - _E quem diria que as palavras "regra" e "maroto" estariam na mesma frase um dia? - _ela riu. Eu a segui. Então, nossa risada foi morrendo enquanto olhávamos um para a cara do outro. Eu tentava achar algo para dizer, e pela primeira vez eu não tinha uma colocação ambígua ou uma cantada bem usada para passar, e ela acabou me ajudando.

- _Eu pedi à professora McGonagall __autorização para trazer um piano para cá, talvez meu pai me dê um de aniversário. Ela ficou surpresa em saber que você também toca. _

_- Eu nunca soube quando é seu aniversário. - _eu perguntei, verdadeiramente interessado. - _Você nunca fez festas nem..._

_- Eu não gosto de festas de aniversário. - _ela sacudiu o ombro. - _Não as minhas, pelo menos. Trauma de infância. Petúnia, quando eu estava fazendo seis anos, além de assustar os meus colegas durante a festa inteira, na hora dos parabéns enterrou minha cara no bolo. Eu ainda fico com raiva quando escuto a risada dela. - _ela franziu a testa. - _Bem... digamos que agora a assustada é ela. - _ela sorriu, de uma maneira sapeca. Eu gostei - MUITO - disso. Eu sabia que ela tinha esse lado, por mais que quisesse esconder. E eu também estava adorando saber mais dela. Ela poderia contar a vida toda pra mim, que eu escutaria sem piscar.

**Tsc tsc. Esse não tem mais jeito...**

Dá pra calar a boca, ô consciência mala?

- _Ah, Evans, isso não é um exemplo que uma monitora-chefe deve dar. - _eu fiz um sinal de não com o dedo indicador.

- _Você conheceu Petúnia, não? - _ela respirou fundo. - _29 de outubro. Meu aniversário. Se você quiser saber._

_- Então ano passado, no baile de Halloween..._

_- Sim, eu tinha acabado de completar 16 anos na noite anterior._

_- E você foi comemorar com o Seaton? - _eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela fechou a cara.

- _Ele não é tão mal!_

_- Mas você brigou com ele. _

_- Você não tem nada a ver com isso! _

_- Eu estou apenas comentando. - _eu sorri.

- _Odeio quando você sorri, assim, Potter. - _ela bufou.

- _Assim como?_

_- Assim, quando tem razão. - _ela desviou o olhar de mim. Eu escutei bem? Vocês escutaram o que eu escutei? Eu não estou viajando, estou?

- _Evans, Evans..._

- _Acho que está na hora de ir dormir. - _ela se levantou, mas então uma coruja pequena, amarronzada, entrou zunindo pela janela e deixou um envelope no meu colo, voando pra longe logo depois. Lily franziu a testa.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum recado da McGonagall? Do Dumbledore? Dos seus pais?_

Eu desdobrei o pequeno pedaço de papel. Ali, com letra redonda e bem cuidada, estava escrito:

_**Olá, James!**_

_**Acho que você ainda está acordado...posso ver a luz acesa aí em cima! Bem, amanhã é aniversário da Arandella, e ela ainda está muito chocada com tudo o que aconteceu e, bem, acho que uma pequena festinha vai melhorar os espíritos dela!  
Eu falei com uma elfa-doméstica da cozinha e ela aceitou fazer um bolo de chocolate do jeito que a Della gosta. Muito simpática! Aliás, ela ficou bem mais disposta a nos ajudar depois que Della me perguntou na frente dela se você viria pra festa...  
Bem, acho que você entendeu, vocês e seus amigos poderiam dar uma passadinha na segunda sala do terceiro andar depois da aula? Em especial aquela ruivinha que anda com vocês, Della a adorou! **_

_**Minha irmã ficaria muito feliz! **_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Mia.**_

- _Ah, nada disso! - _eu respondi, aliviado. - _Mia quer nos convidar pro aniversário da irmãzinha dela._

_- Mia... - _Evans coçou a cabeça. - _Você está falando da Miranda Jones?_

_- Essa mesma._

_- Mia?_

_- Foi como ela assinou o bilhete. Ela mandou convidar todos nós. Você em especial, afinal, foi você que consolou a menina aquela hora._

Evans me olhou de uma maneira estranha.

- _Eu em especial? Hmmmm. Bem, por mim, tudo bem. Boa noite, Potter._

_- Até, Evans. - _eu acenei e entrei no meu quarto. Deitei na cama e verifiquei mais uma vez o espelho, nada de Sirius. Será que ele ainda estava ocupado com a Anne?

Krakowsky, Arista, Evans... algo definitivamente está acontecendo com essas garotas.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, um mês e meio não é coisa que se faz. Eu mesma achei que não voltaria! Imperdoável, eu sei. Culpa da faculdade, eu tive milhares de trabalhos pra fazer, tudo junto! E por causa disso, eu não tinha inspiração nenhuma...eu preciso me organizar melhor. 

Mas bem, estamos aqui novamente, eu, minhas notas de autora gigantescas, e Prongs! E há muitas coisas que comentar! Mas antes disso, um minirecado: Quem vai no Pottercon? Quem, quem? Eu vou! Sim, eu vou estar feliz e saltitante no Pottercon no sábado do dia 5, usando minha plaquinha identificadora (meu segundo EP EVER!), e se alguém aqui mais vai, me avisem, eu quero conhecer vocês!

Sim, agora, comentários.

**MrsLilyGirl: **Eu pergunto agora, onde está VOCÊ, criatura? Tem capítulo nove pra você betar, querida. Amo esse capítulo de Friends, mas a Lufa-lufa não é como a Mônica, ela é mais baixinha. XD O senhor P. está bem sim, por enquanto. (_olhar assassino_) Mim amar você também, dear mate!

**Thata Radcliffe: **Tá, o atualizar logo não aconteceu, mas digamos que James está fazendo progressos quanto a conquistar a ruivinha! Beijos pra você também!

**Helena Black: **hmmm...belas sugestões... vou anotar isso pra mais tarde! Obrigada, e continue lendo!

**Pikena: **Aaaah, você acha a Miranda legal! Alguém! Será que isso vai continuar? Beijos!

**Olivia: **Hmmmm sim sim... espero que você termine de ler a Prongs I também! XD Com essa demora toda minha pra atualizar, dava pra ter lido umas dez vezes..._ (Camys se batendo)_ Obrigada, e continue acompanhando!

**Dani Potter: **É, camas queen-size são muito sugestivas, huhuhu. Eeee, você também gostou da Miranda! Eu acho ela fofíssima... acho que ela vai ficar aqui durante um bom tempo. Nhaaaa, fico tão feliz que você gosta tanto da fic! Muito obrigada mesmo. E eu nunca canso de suas abobrinhas, viu? Beijos!

**Titinha Potter: **Nhaaaaaa, magina, quantos elogios...a gente num merece tudo isso não. XD Mas que bom que você gosta da Prongs, ela é meu bebezinho... Miranda, suspeita? Que isso... hehehe. Beijos!

**Rayane Evans: **É...infelizmente vai ter cada vez mais coisas sobre os comensais...obrigada!

**A Kellynha Potter: **Menina, muito obrigada! Fã de carteirinha, que isso...só minha mãe, e olhe lá! Nhaaaa, eu fico sem graça com essas coisas, mas muito obrigada MESMO pelos elogios! E sabe, eu estou muito contente que você disse que as cenas não ficam melosas, eu morro de medo disso. Porque eu tenho a tendência a ser melosa, por mais que eu deteste isso. XD Super beijo pra você!

**Liv: **Liiiiiiiiv, hey! (_acena)_ Sim, James é tudo, viva o Jameeees! o/ Que legal que você tá lendo! E volta mais vezes!

Então, pessoinhas, agradeço a todos que lêem e comentam ou não comentam ou dizem alguma coisa no MSN, ou nos fóruns que faço parte... nhaaa, I love you all. E despeço-me com a esperança de voltar mais cedo dessa vez!

Até a próxima atualização!


	8. Um Beijo Inesperado

**7. - Um beijo inesperado**

No dia seguinte, eu acordei relativamente cedo, e de bom-humor. Nenhum sinal de Evans na sala, então subi até a torre para encontrar os marotos. Peter já havia descido (eu já comentei o quanto ele anda sumido?) e Remus estava colocando os sapatos. Sirius, pra variar, estava ainda dormindo, o ronco abafado pelo travesseiro na cara. Eu me espreguicei, apontei a varinha para ele e murmurei um feitiço. Um jato de água saiu da ponta da varinha, acertando Sirius em cheio no rosto. Ele levantou num pulo.

- _Aaaah, Prongs, droga! Você muda de quarto e continua me perturbando! - _ele resmungou, me jogando o travesseiro, que pegou de raspão no meu braço e derrubou o despertador de Remus. Eu respondi com a almofada da cama mais perto, a de Peter. Padfoot, então, saltou em cima de mim e começou a me dar socos "gentis".

- _Então chega, né crianças? - _Remus murmurou, balançando a cabeça. - _Francamente, vocês tem certeza de que estão no ano certo?_

_- Mas é claro! Diga: você iria nos repetir, Moony? E nos agüentar mais um ano? Dumbledore é um homem sábio. - _Sirius riu se levantando e balançando o cabelo pra frente, fazendo a água respingar no rosto de Remus. Eu não pude deixar de rir da cara que ele fez.

- _Alguém precisa visitar um cabeleireiro aqui, não? - _ele segurou o riso. - _Bom, acho melhor a gente descer logo. Agora é poções, e a Biggins vai usar nossa pele para fazer poção rejuvenescedora se chegarmos atrasados._

_- Espera aí! - _eu me virei para Sirius e cruzei os braços. - _Eu fiquei esperando você me chamar no espelho a noite toda. Você não tem nada pra contar, não?_

_- Não. - _ele sorriu, maroto.

- _Então o "nada" te deixou acordado até às duas da manhã? - _Remus deu uma risadinha. Eu olhei para Sirius como se dissesse "Ah, eu sabia!".

- _Vocês são duas velhas fofoqueiras, sabia? - _Padfoot sorriu ainda mais. - _Bem, digamos que, mais uma vez, foi comprovado que as mulheres não resistem ao cachorrão aqui._

_- Esse é meu Pads! - _eu gargalhei, e dei um tapinha em suas costas.

- _Observe e aprenda, jovem James. Observe e aprenda. - _ele retribuiu o tapa. - _E você também, senhor Lupin. Não acha que está sozinho há muito tempo já?_

O rosto de Remus parecia que ia explodir em chamas a qualquer segundo, de tão corado. Suas pupilas se dilataram.

- _Er...bem...hmm... - _ele balbuciou.

- _Você está bem, Moonyzinho? Quer que eu chamo a Madame Pomfrey? - _Sirius exclamou, imitando uma voz muito parecida com a da minha mãe.

- _Vá para o inferno, Sirius. - _ele bufou, saindo do quarto. Sirius balançou de ombros.

- _É, vai chegando a Lua Cheia, Reminho vai ficando estressado. _

Mas Sirius sabia que não era isso, e eu também. Remus sempre se esquivou do assunto "garota" - o que é, digamos, bem difícil para alguém que convive comigo e com Padfoot. Ele sempre nos disse que "era complicado se relacionar com uma pessoa quando se tem um segredo tão importante para guardar", e essa era a única resposta que obtivemos até hoje. E eu sei que ele já gostou de alguém, há muito tempo, mas a identidade dela eu tenho certeza de que eu nunca vou saber.

Nós descemos e encontramos Arista na sala comunal.

- _Olá, vocês. O Remus acabou de passar por aqui, e mal me disse bom dia... - _ela nos olhou, confusa.

- _Você conhece o Remus. - _Sirius se limitou a dizer, abraçando Arista. - _Então?_

_- Então o quê?_

_- Não se faça de desentendida, Arista Skyler! - _eu exclamei, firme.

- _Vocês são duas pragas. - _ela suspirou fundo. - _Eu acho que correu tudo bem. - _ela, então, sorriu. Por que isso não me cheira bem?

- _Isso quer dizer o quê, especificamente? - _eu indaguei, curioso.

- _Ai, eu não sei, James! - _ela abaixou os olhos, corando. - _Isso depende dele, ué._

_- Quer que a gente dá um jeito na situação? É só dizer o nome. - _Sirius sussurrou, batendo a mão fechada na palma da outra mão.

- _Ajudaria muito se vocês parassem de me perseguir. _

Ela saiu da sala com pressa, e nós a seguimos até o Salão. Eu avistei Remus e Lily conversando e rindo animadamente, então eles haviam feito as pazes. E agora eu tô me sentindo culpado por não gostar um pouco disso.

- _Então, sobre o que estamos falando? - _eu me sentei ao lado de Remus e à frente de Lily. Sirius sentou-se do outro lado de Moony.

- _Nós, isto é Remus e eu, estávamos discutindo assuntos particulares. Obrigada pela preocupação, Potter. - _Lily me jogou um sorriso do tipo "eu-não-me-importo-com-o-que-você-diz".

- _Tssssssss...um a zero, Prongs. E "assuntos particulares", é? Você **devia **se preocupar mesmo. - _Sirius riu. Eu torci o nariz. Ele sabe mesmo como fazer você se sentir melhor nessas horas, não?

- _Muito engraçado, Sirius. - _Evans murmurou, franzindo a testa. - _De qualquer maneira, - _ela balançou a mão no ar, como se estivesse afastando um mosquito invisível - _vocês dois estão planejando ir nesse negócio de festinha de aniversário?_

_- Claro. Quer dizer, não nos resta muita opção, resta? - _eu dei de ombros. Ela piscou os olhos diversas vezes, como se estivesse pensando em mil razões distintas. - _Algum problema, Evans?_

_- Não, é que... bem, festas não são permitidas dentro de salas de aulas e..._

_- Ah, vá Evans! Você não vai **reportar **isso ao diretor, vai? - _eu reclamei. Às vezes ela leva o senso de responsabilidade dela longe demais, não acham?

- _Nem é uma festa de verdade, Lily. É só desejar um feliz aniversário pra menina, ela podia usar um pouco de animação. - _Remus, a voz da razão marota, disse, calmamente.

Ela cruzou os braços, teimosa como só ela pode ser.

- _Lily, a garota tem 13 anos, está chocada, você realmente acha..._

_- Tá bom, tá bom! - _ela jogou os braços pra cima, irritadiça. - _Se é **tão **importante assim, está bem, vamos à bendita da festa. - _ela bufou. - _Eu estou indo pra aula._

Ela saiu batendo o pé firme pelo Salão Principal. Ok, essa eu não entendi. Não entendi mesmo. Não era ela Lily Evans, a defensora dos fracos e oprimidos? A Lily Evans que era simpática, gentil e carinhosa com qualquer um que não usasse óculos, gostasse de quadribol, se transformasse num cervo e atendesse pelo nome de James Potter (ou, às vezes, até com ele)? Eu imaginaria que ela explodiria com qualquer pessoa que não quisesse ir na festa da pobre garotinha, reclamando que aquela pessoa tem merda de trasgo no lugar de um coração. Então por que era ela que estava agindo como se não se importasse? Será que tudo isso é trauma de festas de aniversário?

Eu olhei para a pessoa que estava sentada ao meu lado. Ele devia saber o que tinha acontecido.

- _Não olhe pra mim, Prongs. - _ele balançou os ombros. - _Eu entendi tanto quanto você._

_- Lilica está pirando. - _Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, melodramático. Ele deu em tapa nas costas de Remus, então. - _Desculpe por te perturbar antes, Moony._

_- Sem problemas, cara. - _ele sorriu. Ele não precisou dizer que não queria mais que tocássemos no assunto. E nós não precisamos responder que, dessa vez, iríamos obedecer.

Nós caminhamos para a saída do Salão, vários alunos fazendo o mesmo à nossa frente. Nós avistamos Anne vindo da mesa da Corvinal, conversando com outras duas meninas, bem mais novas que ela. Anne não era lá muito amiga das meninas de sua casa - e o fator Sirius Black contava muito para essa implicância, já que as únicas garotas que não haviam estado com ele da casa (eu acho que podemos dizer uns 30 delas), ou haviam estado comigo ou eram novas demais para nós dois.

Padfoot, ao ver a loirinha se aproximar, estufou o peito e acenou.

_- Ei, Annie!_

Ela sorriu de volta e ele caminhou até ela, devagar e pomposo. Eu balancei a cabeça, rindo. Esse Sirius... Ele jogou os braços em volta dela e sussurrou algo no seu ouvido. Anne sorriu para ele; disse algo, batendo a mão suavemente no ombro dele e saiu andando. Por um instante eu acreditei ter visto o queixo de Sirius cair, mas quando eu pisquei ele já estava voltando para nós, sorrindo divertidamente.

- _Er...amigão?_

_- Ela está jogando comigo. _- ele cruzou os braços e riu(!).

- _Como assim? - _Remus indagou.

- _Ela disse que estava ocupada, que não podia me ver hoje. Ela está me ignorando, se fazendo de difícil, sabe? Ela **acha **que eu vou sentir falta se ela começar a me tratar como..._

_- Você trata garotas em geral? - _Remus arriscou, disfarçando uma risada.

- _É, basicamente isso. Bom, ela está errada. Sirius Black não foi feito para ser enganado, domesticado, ensinado, amarrado e menos ainda, ignorado. Tem centenas de garotas nessa porcaria de escola, e mais milhares nesse mundo. Eu não vou rastejar atrás dela, eu não sou o Pr..._

_- Cuidado com o que você vai dizer! - _eu exclamei, meu sangue inflamando. Ele riu e nós continuamos caminhando, até outra voz, esganiçada e familiar, nos interromper.

- _Ei, caras, esperem! - _Peter vinha correndo ofegante atrás de nós.

- _Onde diabos estava você? - _eu me virei e perguntei a ele, surpreso de verdade. Eu não o tinha visto toda a manhã.

- _Mesa da Lufa-Lufa. - _ele sorriu, maroto.

- _Oh, senhor. A vida amorosa do Wormtail está melhor que a nossa._

Sirius balançou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando e nós fizemos o mesmo, enquanto Wormtail franzia a testa e fazia biquinho.

* * *

A aula de Poções era praticamente toda formada por grifinórios e sonserinos - havia apenas uns três corvinais e uma lufa-lufa perdida - então era, basicamente, nós e os verdinhos. A masmorra estava quieta, e isso era estranho; como se o silêncio fosse um alerta de que algo iria acontecer. Evans e Arista estavam sentadas em uma mesa na frente da sala, com Anne e a menina Lufa-lufa. Eu, Remus, Peter e Sirius estávamos no fundo, como era usual. Biggins, a professora rechonchuda e mal-humorada de Poções, mandara a sala produzir o Elixir Animorfo, mas Sirius não estava com vontade nenhuma de cumprir a tarefa. Aliás, nem com vontade de respirar ele parecia. Ele estava apenas se balançando na cadeira, os braços atrás do pescoço, um olhar meio ausente. Eu conhecia Padfoot o suficiente para saber que ele estava furioso pelo que tinha acontecido com Anne e não queria dar o braço a torcer. Remus picava uma raiz que eu não sabia qual era enquanto Peter o observava como uma criança observa a mãe fazer torta de abóbora. Eu ainda não sei como ele conseguiu passar nos N.O.M's! Ah, sim, claro. Ele colou. 

- _Vocês podiam ajudar, não acham? - _Moony resmungou, olhando feio para nós. Eu levantei a cabeça, minha pena em minhas mãos.

- _Moony, eu estou criando! - _eu apontei para o meu pergaminho, com um esboço de um estudo da parte de trás da cabeça de Lily. - _Artistas são tão incompreendidos..._

- _Desculpe, Van Gogh. - _ele revirou os olhos. Eu franzi a testa, já tinha ouvido o nome em algum lugar.

- _É o da orelha? - _eu perguntei, coçando o meu queixo. Ele ignorou minha observação e virou-se para Sirius.

- _Padfoot? _

_- Ok, que seja, o que você quer que eu faça? - _ele piscou e balançou a cabeça, saindo do "transe". Eu ri. - _Ah, já sei..._

Ele apertou os olhos e sorriu, algo que deu a impressão de que eu estava olhando para um cão prestes a atacar um passarinho, apontou sua varinha para alguém que estava sentado à cadeira em frente e sussurrou alguma coisa. Não preciso dizer quem estava sentado naquela cadeira, e que no próximo segundo o caldeirão dessa pessoa virou em cima do colo dela e a poção, gosmenta e alaranjada, se espalhou por todo o chão da masmorra, e que eu, Sirius e Peter soltamos uma bela de uma gargalhada, e que a Biggins começou a espumar de ódio gritando "Todos dispensados! Vinte pontos a menos para a Sonserina!".

- _Não o que eu tinha em mente, Padfoot. _- Remus murmurou, contrariado.

- _Relaxa, Moony. Pelo menos você não vai ter que terminar a poção. E eu estou me sentindo bem melhor agora. - _ele respirou fundo e espreguiçou. Nós nos levantamos para sair da sala e passamos por Ranhoso, que estava recolhendo suas coisas enquanto a voz da Biggins ecoava "Eu quero tudo brilhando em cinco minutos, senhor Snape! Olha só essa sujeira!"

- _Eu ainda acabo com você. - _Ele disse, entre dentes, quando eu me aproximei da mesa dele. Por que ele cisma que sou eu quem tira uma com a cara dele todas as vezes? Inexplicável, não? Então, acidentalmente, já que ele estava no chão, recolhendo as coisas, eu chutei a mochila dele, fazendo os livros dele caírem no chão e se mancharem de poção animorfa. Praticamente sem querer, sabem. Algumas folhas dos livros se transformaram em pequenas formigas e saíram correndo.

- _Opa, foi mal, Ranhosinho. - _Eu gargalhando, o que também foi puramente acidental, sabe.

- _Vá se foder, Potter._

_- Isso não é uma maneira correta de se falar com um monitor-chefe, Sevie. Que tal menos vinte pontos..._

_- Que tal nada. Vem. - _Eu senti uma mão me puxar pra frente e me levar pra fora da masmorra. Biggins ainda estava bufando. Sorri quando olhei para baixo e vi que era Evans que me arrastava.

- _O que você pensa que está fazendo, hein Potter? Você não pode simplesmente tirar pontos dele por xingar você, merecidamente aliás._

_- Merecidamente? - _minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram, e eu fingi assombramento. - _Evans, eu sou uma autoridade dentro dessa escola, ele não pode falar daquele jeito comigo. _

- _Você ouviu essa? - _Sirius, que nos esperava do lado de fora da sala com os outros, exclamou, falsamente assustado. - _Ele disse auto...auto...oh, eu não posso nem repetir. Blasfêmia!_

Remus disfarçou uma risada, Arista não escondeu a dela.

- _Eu estou a utilizando **convenientemente**, amigão. - _eu pisquei.

- _Dá pra vocês pararem de brincar? - _Lily cruzou os braços (vocês perceberam o quanto ela faz isso, e como ela fica adorável quando o faz?), bufando de uma maneira bem próxima à da Biggins. - _Eu estou falando sério! Quem de vocês fez aquilo?_

Sirius e eu começamos a assobiar. Remus levantou os braços e chacoalhou, murmurando "eu não sei de nada".

- _Potter, você é um monitor-chefe! Você precisa **crescer**! - _ela disse, quase suplicando.

- _Evans, você nem cogita a idéia de que Snape talvez possa ter derrubado o caldeirão por livre e espontânea falta de coordenação motora? - _eu respondi, com a voz firme. - _E de que **eu **posso não ter nada a ver com isso?_

Ok, a primeira era mentira, mas a segunda era a mais pura verdade.

- _Há uma possibilidade, mas considerando **quem **estava sentado atrás dele, ela é bem remota e insignificante. - _ela me fuzilou com o olhar. - _Eu não quero mais ver vocês provocando o Snape, compreenderam? Senão eu vou ter que usar o meu poder de monitora-chefe, e sim, Potter, eu posso usá-lo com você também. - _ela ajuntou quando eu comecei a sorrir marotamente.

- _Está bem. Mas se **ele **me provocar, eu não respondo por mim. _

_- Ei, Senhor Autoridade, você vai me sentenciar a quantos anos de prisão? - _Sirius sussurrou quando ela estava há alguns passos à frente de nós.

_- Absolvido, Black. - _eu tossi e endireitei minha postura, imitando um professor qualquer. - _Você agiu em legítima defesa, afinal, é uma afronta à humanidade Snape ter ousado nascer._

A gargalhada dele ecoou no corredor.

- _Então, até mais, garotos. - _Arista acenou quando chegamos às escadas.

- _Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? _

_- Desculpa, Jamie, eu sei que nós devíamos ir nessa "festa" por consideração à menininha, mas eu estou, digamos, ocupada. - _ela deu um risadinha e desceu as escadas correndo.

- _É sério. - _Padfoot balançou a cabeça. Eu resmunguei algo que não me recordo, mas que devia ter algo a ver com eu não ter idéia de quem era esse cara com quem Arista estava se encontrando o tempo todo. Se ela estava o escondendo, boa coisa não era. E eu tinha certeza de que ficaria furioso quando descobrisse.

Nós chegamos à sala da McGonagall, onde o terceiro ano dos lufos e dos corvinais tinham acabado de ter aula e Arandella teria sua pequena reunião de aniversário, e havia apenas seis pessoas na sala, incluindo a própria professora, a aniversariante e sua irmã, que nos recebeu sorrindo bastante.

- _Vocês vieram, que legal! Obrigada! - _ela me abraçou. - _Todos vocês. Della vai ficar tão feliz de vê-los!_

Nós caminhamos pela sala e a professora Minerva veio conversar conosco. O rosto de Evans se iluminou.

- _Olá, professora! - _ela exclamou, sorridente.

- _Senhorita Evans, como vai você? - _ela respondeu num ar de simpatia, mas dava pra perceber que ela estava melancólica.

- _A professora foi muito legal por deixar eu reunir os amigos da Della no final de sua aula. - _Miranda comentou, visivelmente agradecida.

- _Bem, como Albus diria, doces vão bem em qualquer ocasião. - _ela apontou com a cabeça para a sua mesa no fundo da sala, que agora estava coberta com uma toalha branca e onde descansavam diversos pratinhos com bolo de chocolate com pequenas colheres de cores diversas. Peter correu para perto dos doces. - _Os elfos-domésticos foram muito gentis._

_- Ah, muito gentis mesmo, professora. - _Lily ajuntou, distraída. E eu não podia perder a oportunidade.

- _Verdade, professora. Sabe, eu e Evans estávamos discutindo se era permitido ou não fazer festas de aniversário nas..._

_- Potter! - _Evans virou-se pra mim, a raiva crescendo nos olhos dela.

- _Exceções podem ser feitas, senhor Potter. - _McGonagall replicou, séria, e voltou seu olhar para as quatro garotinhas que, sentadas em círculo, comiam o bolo em silêncio. A última delas era Arandella Jones.

- _Você ouviu, Evans? Exceções podem ser feitas. - _eu repeti.

- _Me deixa, Potter. - _ela resmungou e caminhou até as garotas. Eu vi ela dizer algo para Della, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros da menina. Vê? Ela pode ser realmente bem simpática quando quer.

- _Hey...parabéns! - _eu me juntei a ela e murmurei para Arandella, meio desengonçado. Eu não sei mesmo como agir em situações como essa.

- _Obrigada. - _ela levantou os olhos para mim e deu um sorriso breve, voltando para o doce em suas mãos depois. Talvez essa "festa" não fosse uma boa idéia. Eu senti uma mão no meu ombro: Sirius. Ele ajoelhou-se ao meu lado para ficar da altura da menina sentada. Se ele achava que teria mais sorte...

- _Ei, pequena. Isso é pra você._

Ele brandiu a varinha e conjurou uma pequena flor de pétalas redondas que pareciam pequenos espinhos macios. Ela podia, na verdade, ser facilmente confundida com uma bola de neve se não fosse por sua cor azul.

- _No norte da Rússia, - _ele continuou - _durante a fria primavera, uma árvore alta e elegante, chamada "Kalina", inunda a floresta gelada com pequenas flores como essa, mas elas são brancas, tão brancas que as pessoas as chamam de "bolas de neve". Os bruxos russos, porém, cultivam pequenas mudas dessa árvore com adubos e fertilizantes especiais, que as fazem ficar azuis._

_- Elas são mais bonitas assim. - _Della sorriu.

- _Mas isso não é tudo. Dizem que, se você assopra as pétalas dela, elas voam pelo ar e o enchem de conforto e esperança, como uma chama que aquece o frio das casas russas. É claro que isso é uma lenda... - _Sirius sorriu, maroto. Della arrumou-se na cadeira e assoprou a flor com delicadeza, e meu suéter e o de Sirius ficaram forrados de um pó prateado e brilhante.

- _Então?_

_- Eu me sinto...muito melhor. - _a menina respondeu, e seu sorriso se aumentou.

- _Veja só...talvez eles não estivessem viajando tanto na maionese, não? - _Sirius riu.

- _Obrigada, Sirius Black. _

_- Nah. Seu aniversário, minha obrigação. - _ele piscou e nós caminhamos pra longe delas. Eu olhava para Padfoot de boca aberta: de onde é que aquilo tinha vindo? Alguém roubou meu amigo e o substituiu por alguém com pura e singela sentimentalidade, não é possível.

- _O que foi aquilo, Pads? - _eu perguntei, não segurando o riso.

- _Bom, a Anne recebeu um cartão postal um dia, e tinha uma foto dessa árvore. Ela só me disse o nome dela em russo, o resto, bem, veio daqui. - _ele tocou a própria testa com o dedo indicador. - _Eu não tinha muita certeza se o feitiço ia funcionar, mas acho que ficou bom, não?_

_- Ficou ótimo. - _eu me arrisquei dizer.

- _É. Bom, ela merece depois de tudo, não?_

_- Uau. Sirius Black com um bom coração._

_- Não me subestime, Prongs, eu sempre tive um. - _ele riu, jogando os braços por cima de meu ombro e agora diminuindo a voz, como se imitasse uma criancinha, e apertando minha bochecha. - _Como eu poderia gostar de um sujeito como você se eu não tivesse? Um sujeitinho assim tão fofinho e lindinho e legalzinho como o Jamesinho Potter?_

- _Ok, eu preciso ter uma conversa com Marianne Krakowsky. Essa coisa dela te evitar está te afetando demais. - _eu bati na mão dele, afastando-a de me rosto.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois, McGonagall ordenou que nós deveríamos voltar para as nossas Salas Comunais (e eu suspirei aliviado, admito, a festa estava muito chata). Lily Evans, que estivera o tempo todo conversando ou com o Moony ou com a professora, virou-se e andou até a mesa da Minerva. 

- _Deixa eu ajudar você com isso._ - ela disse a Miranda, que recolhia os copos e colheres e tudo o mais.

- _Ah, precisa não, Lily. - _Miranda balançou as mãos. - _Você ter aparecido já foi o suficiente._

O rosto de Lily se tornou levemente avermelhado, eu notei. Estranho. E a voz dela estava um pouco rouca quando ela respondeu:

- _Imagine, Miranda, não foi nada._

_- Foi muito para nós. - _a menina replicou, a voz meio falhando. - _Della e eu passamos por muito esses últimos dias, e ela é tão novinha, é muito triste. E mamãe está tão acabada que nem...mandou..._

Então, de repente, Miranda se jogou nos braços de Lily e começou a chorar. Evans deu tapinhas encorajadores nas costas da menina enquanto olhava para Remus, pedindo socorro. Hiper-estranho. Ela sempre foi uma perita nessas situações de consolar pessoas e auxiliar e ser bondosa e tal.

- _Eu cuido disso. - _McGonagall sussurrou, e quando ela traçou um círculo no ar com a varinha, os talheres desapareceram. Arandella e suas amigas, alheias ao ataque de choro da Miranda, passaram por mim, Padfoot e Moony. Ela sorriu significativamente para Sirius e continuou andando. Miranda soltou-se de Lily, limpando as lágrimas com os nós dos dedos.

- _Bem, passou. - _ela deu um sorriso sincero. Ela se despediu dos outros, agradecendo-os mais uma vez por ter aparecido, e os outros saíram da sala, com McGonagall. Eu e ela ficamos por últimos, e eu a segurei mais uns instantes. Bem, talvez eu devesse tentar ser um pouco legal e bondoso e consolador e tal de vez em quando, não?

- _Miranda. O que você precisar, se você quiser conversar, ou quiser bater em alguém, o que seja... me chame, ok? - _Bem, eu tentei!

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas de novo, mas ela manteve o sorriso. Talvez minha tentativa tivesse funcionado! Afinal nós tínhamos algo em comum; ou talvez teríamos um dia, e isso me fazia se sentir próximo dela. Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- _Você é um cara legal, James Potter._

_- E você é uma garota adorável, Mia. E eu sei que as condições não foram das melhores, mas bem, eu adorei conhecer vocês._

Ela piscou diversas vezes e, nas pontas dos pés, se inclinou para...epa. Não era preciso ser um perito em garotas pra saber o que a portadora daqueles olhos cintilantes estava pensando em fazer. E fez, milisegundos depois.

Eu senti um gosto salgado (provavelmente das lágrimas de antes) e um pouco cítrico em minha boca. Os lábios dela eram macios e, por mais que eu estivesse surpreso, eu logo percebi que tinha gostado - muito - do beijo. E isso era um problema, um grande problema.

**Lembre-se da Arista, James. Lembre-se de que o que seja lá o que você esteja pensando em fazer é errado.**

Mas como é que eu ia dar um fora numa menina linda como a Miranda, e que tinha acabado de perder o pai, e parecia gostar de mim?

Eu a encarei enquanto ela saiu correndo pelo corredor, e me virei para ver uma cena muito engraçada, eu teria rido se não estivesse ainda abobado: Remus e Peter me encaravam com seus queixos quase tocando o chão; Sirius tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso nascendo nos lábios e Lily Evans... Lily Evans estava quase que literalmente soltando fogo pelo nariz. E eu não conseguia distinguir se aquilo era muito bom ou muito mal.

**Por que, Merlin, oh por que essas coisas tem que acontecer _comigo_?**

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, eu sinto que tenho MUITAS desculpas a pedir a vocês. Mas eu tenho justificativas legais e reconhecidas em cartório para esse tempo gigantesco sem atualização, hehe  
Finalmente, minhas aulas na faculdade terminaram, o que significa sem trabalhos, sem aulas, sem pesquisas até uma hora da manhã e escrever Prongs até não dar mais!  
O capítulo 10 já está digitado, o onze está parcialmente escrito e o doze, idealizado. Vejam que eu não perdi tempo. Isso não é maravilhoso? Er...ah, digam que é, vá, só pra eu ficar feliz!  
E eu sei que são apenas sempre as mesmas meia dúzia de pessoas que tem coragem de ler essa fic, mesmo com essa autora tão relapsa, mas por favor, não esqueçam de deixar review! Agora que eu estou com tempo de escrever, esnobarei e direi que só postarei o próximo capítulo depois que esse alcançar dez reviews! Camys torturadora E vocês querem o próximo capítulo, não querem? Er...ah, finjam que querem, pelo menos. XD 

**Thata Radcliffe: **Dessa vez eu demorei muito hehe E o aniversário da Della não foi tão legal assim, né? Com quem Arista vai se encontrar? Aaaaah, vocês e eles vão demorar muito pra saber, mwuauauauauauá! - Isso foi uma risada maligna... Beijos!

**Jules (Lily "Evans" Lied): **Eu não disse que postaria, flor? Férias - tempo - monotonia - Prongs II! Beijinhos...

**Pikena:** Sirius e Anne finalmen-er, será que isso é uma reconciliação de verdade? Hmmmm, sei lá, hein...XD E se Lily ficou com ciúmes da Miranda? Beeeeeeem, acho que podemos deduzir algo desse capítulo, não? ;) Beijos.

**Titinha Potter: **A música de aleluia me soa muito mais forte agora...eu nunca desistiria de Prongs. Essa é minha fic xodó, e eu não me chamo Camila se não terminá-la! Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! - bate no peito inflado com espírito grifinório - Obrigada por todos os elogios, eu fico muito feliz de ouví-los, ainda que não os mereça...beijos!

**A Kellynha Potter: **Obrigada, obrigada! Garanto que os próximos capítulos não demorarão mais tanto assim...

**Naty (MrsLilyGirl):** Hey, mate! Tenho que te mandar o capítulo pra você betar... obrigada por ter ido ao Pottercon comigo, obrigada por tudo que você faz e esse capítulo é dedicado a você. Sirius/Anne e... James/Mia! Hahaha! -Camys sai correndo-

**TatyEvans:** Minha nora querida! Como anda minha filhota? Obrigada por ler minha fic, querida. Você é uma fofa, sabia? DL tem um ótimo gosto ;) Mamãe aprova. Hahahahaha. Beijos!

**Leka Evanssss:** Atualizei! Obrigada! Beijos!

Nhaaa, obrigada a todas vocês. Ver seus comentários sobre a Prongs me fazem querer escrever mais e mais. É uma motivação, de verdade. Valeu mesmo.

Ah, e é claro... UM FELIZ NATAL A VOCÊS TODOS!  
Que Papai Noel presenteiem todo mundo com tudo que vocês desejam pra essa data! (Lily mandou avisar que azara num piscar de olhos quem desejar um James Potter com uma fitinha para presente...)  
E feliz Ano Novo! Divirtam-se!

Até a próxima atualização! (que será em breve, graças a Merlin!)


	9. A Escolha do Goleiro

**Cap. 8 - A escolha do goleiro**

Sexta-feira, sete e meia da manhã. Eu abri meus olhos e tive uma visão embaçada do sol entrando pela janela do meu dormitório. Porcaria, Arista, isso são horas para organizar uma seleção pra goleiro? Eu fui até o lavabo, joguei água no meu rosto, me troquei e abri a porta do quarto para ver Lily Evans estudando numa poltrona perto de mim, Fedorento dormindo encorujado nos pés dela. Fazia cerca de 48 horas desde que Miranda Jones tinha subido na ponta de seus pés para me beijar e Lily Evans tinha evitado minha presença desde o primeiro segundo. As outras pessoas nem notariam isso, claro: ela se trancava na biblioteca, como sempre, toda vez que tinha um horário vago, e durante as refeições ela sentava-se longe da gente para "poder ler em paz". Mas, bem, é difícil fugir de alguém que mora praticamente no mesmo quarto que você, não é? Por isso que ela teve o azar de me encontrar nesse momento.

- _Bom dia, Evans. - _eu disse em meio a um bocejo, espreguiçando meus pés na mesinha de centro.

- _Bom dia, Potter. _- ela respondeu, forçando a voz para parecer indiferente.

- _Nós estamos meio que nos desencontrando desde anteontem, não? Que chato isso. - _eu puxei minha poltrona para mais perto da lareira.

- _Eu não sei se consideraria chato. - _ela murmurou pra si mesma, mas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir. Por alguns instantes, tudo o que se ouvia na sala era a pena dela riscando um pedaço de pergaminho.

- _Por que você está acordada tão cedo? - _eu tentei puxar um assunto.

- _Bom. - _ela parou de escrever, bateu a pena na mesa e fixou o olhar no tinteiro. - _**Eu**, ao contrário de certas pessoas, acredito que seja importante estudar para os N.O.E.M's, mais do que... - _ela respirou fundo. - _Então eu estou estudando, Potter, como você pode perceber._

_- Não precisa ficar rabugenta com isso, Evans. - _eu ri. - _Aliás, eu ainda não entendi o porquê de você estar tão de mal com a vida nesses últimos...dias._

Sim, eu sou cruel de provocá-la desse jeito.

- _Você não tem uma seleção pra coordenar? - _ela bufou, fechando os olhos.

- _Arista coordena ela, eu sou apenas um dos juízes. _

_- O que seja! - _eu pude ver uma veia saltar na testa dela. Fedorento, inteligente, saiu de perto e foi dormir perto da janela.

- _Você não me respondeu, Evans._

_- Eu não quero responder!_

_- Você está com ciúmes?_

Nesse ponto, Lily estava deliberadamente evitando meu olhar e se concentrando para não explodir como uma bala de canhão. E eu me segurando para não beijá-la pela qüinquagésima sétima vez.

- _Não. E sim._

Aháááááá! Vocês ouviram isso? (Ok, James, é bem estúpido você perguntar isso para um pedaço de pergaminho, mas digamos que é uma licença poética.) Ouviram? Isso é bom, não é?

**Não é?**

- _Bem, eu...você me beijou. - _ela continuou, o rosto muito corado, o olhar ainda fixo no tinteiro. - _Duas vezes nos últimos, er, três meses. E você me chamou para sair, e eu disse que ia pensar sobre o assunto. Então, eu pensei que ao atingir esse ponto nós..._

Ela se calou e finalmente virou seu olhar para mim.

- _Nossa. - _eu murmurei, meu rosto já doendo de tanto sorrir. É bem incontrolável, sabe? E quer saber, Sirius pode me chamar de qualquer coisa, até de "romântico incurável", eu não me importo; porque ouvir um "nós" da boca de Lily Evans é simplesmente incrível.

- _Não. - _ela murmurou tão baixo que eu mais compreendi os lábios dela se mexendo do que a voz propriamente dita.

_- Você gosta de mim._

_- Ah, não, não, não... - _ela balançou a cabeça tão forte que eu pensei que ela ia quebrar o pescoço. - _Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, não mesmo!_

_- Foi sim. _

- _Bem, eu pensava que **você **gostava de mim!_

_- Eu gosto! - _Minha voz saiu rouca. Ah, faça-me o favor!

- _Sério? Num é o que parece! - _ela cruzou os braços.

- _Ah, meu...Três anos, Evans! Três malditos anos!_

_- Não diga isso como se eu estivesse te torturando, e você estivesse me esperando quietinho todo esse tempo, Potter! Eu digo "tá, eu vou pensar" e no instante seguinte, você tá beijando outra garota! Uma garota bem mais nova que acabou de perder o pai!_

Ela consegue piorar grandemente a situação com esse ponto de vista.

_- **Ela** me beijou!_

_- Não me diga que você não gostou!_

E ela sempre acha uma maneira de piorar _mais_, porcaria.

- _Foi um beijo, apenas! UM!_

_- E daí? Eu..._

_- E por que você está fazendo tanto caso com isso se você, como você mesma disse dezenas de milhares de vezes, não sente nada por mim?_

Ela pausou, o dedo em riste apontando pra mim.

- _Você é IMPOSSÍVEL! - _ela jogou as mãos para cima, gritando. - _Eu espero que um balaço te atinja nessa porcaria de treino, e que seu nariz fique mais torto e estranho do que o do Snape! Eu espero que uma manada de trasgos invada a escola e achate a sua cabeça na lama! Eu...eu DETESTO você!_

Ela ameaçou sair correndo, mas eu a segurei pelo braço. Os olhos dela passearam, rápido, da minha mão para meus olhos.

- _Detesta coisa nenhuma. Você me ama, é por isso que você está agindo feito uma criança mimada que ficou sem sobremesa no jantar. Eu sei que você me quer, Evans._

_- Me solta, Potter! Você é ridículo. - _ela sussurrou, os olhos penetrantes. - _Você é tudo que eu odeio em uma pessoa._

_- Mesmo assim, eu sou tudo o que você precisa. Um belo clichê, não?_

Eu sorri. Ela puxou o braço, tentando se soltar. Eu a segurei mais forte. Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas, e eu senti uma pontada de remorso: eu estava apertando seu braço demais? Assim que eu a soltei, ela... bem, ela me deu um belo soco no estômago e correu para o quarto.

- _Garota teimosa... - _eu disse, ofegante. Caramba, ela tem uma força...

* * *

Eu estava remexendo minha caneca de leite e olhando para o nada há uns cinco minutos, esperando o resto do time chegar ao Salão Principal (porque só eu acordei cedo dessa vez?) quando ouvi uma voz bem conhecida sussurrar perto de mim. Eu meio que já esperava.

- _Ei._

- _Ei, Mia._ - eu sorri, uma das minhas mãos correndo no meu cabelo. Eu preciso me livrar desse vício.

Ela olhou para mim num misto de timidez e ansiedade, os cabelos loiros caindo no rosto dela. Eu tenho que admitir que ela é uma das garotas mais adoráveis que eu conheci além da Lily. (Que a Arista não me ouça...) E tem a vantagem que ELA não grita comigo a cada dez segundos. O problema é que ela não é a Lily. E ela gosta de mim. E eu tenho que dizer que não gosto dela. Oh Merlin, me arranjem um buraco?

_- Eu ouvi dizer que vai ter seleção pro seu time hoje. Eu vim desejar a vocês boa sorte, que vocês consigam achar um ótimo novo...uh..._

_- Goleiro?_ - eu completei, rindo.

- _É, goleiro!_ - ela riu de volta, daquele jeito desengonçado dela. Ah, Mia, se você tivesse aparecido antes...peraí, o que estou dizendo? - _Essas denominações todas me atrapalham. Mas quadribol é muito legal! E eu já vi você jogando...você é muito bom._

_- É, eu sei, obrigado._ - eu abri um grande sorriso e ela riu mais um pouco.

_- Ei, Potter!_

Eu senti um peso no meu ombro e logo reconheci a voz de Tristan Cooper. Ele parecia bastante ansioso também, batendo no meu ombro repetidamente.

_- E aí, Cooper? Essa é Miranda Jones._

_-Oi!_ - ela acenou pra ele, alegre.

- _Olá! Então..._ - ele disse, apressado - _antes que a Skyler chegue...eu tenho um favorzão pra te pedir._

_- Manda._

_- Eu tenho uma namorada sabe. Ela está no quarto ano. O nome dela é Nessarose Wickens._

Hmmmm, nome familiar. Sirius ou eu? Sirius ou eu? Cooper ficou me olhando, curioso e apreensivo, enquanto eu resolvia o dilema mental.

- _Alta, cabelos pretos na altura do ombro, irmão gêmeo, grifinória..._

_- Aaaaah tá! Já a vi por aí._

_- Você... não saiu com ela, né? _- ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. _- Eu sei que ela detesta o Sirius, mas você..._

_- Nah, muito nova. Pra mim, eu digo._ - eu consertei quando vi uma sobrancelha dele se levantar. _- E não é meu tipo, ela parece ser meio..._

Ele cruzou os braços, bravo.

_- Tá, o que você quer?_ - eu mudei de assunto, antes que a dor pungente no meu estômago se agravasse com mais um ataque. Gente estranha. Ele queria que eu dissesse o quê? A menina **é** esquisita!

_- Então. Eu já mencionei que ela tem um irmão gêmeo? Eu o vi treinando, e cara, ele é bom._

Iiiiiih, estou vendo onde isso vai chegar.

_- Cooper?_

_- Tá bom, tá bom._ - ele bufou. _- Ok, Nessa disse que se o irmão dela não entrar no time, ela quebra a minha cara. E eu prefiro não duvidar se ela tem coragem, por isso, eu preciso de uma forcinha sua._ _Se você votar nele, todo mundo vai concordar com você. _

Ele ficou me olhando, esperando uma resposta. Garotas! Olha o que elas fazem com você! Eu disse que aquela menina era esquisita.

_- Bom, Tristan, se ele for bom..._

_- Ele é bom! _- ele sorriu.

_- Se ele for bom - _eu repeti, erguendo a voz. - _ele tem meu voto. Você sabe que quadribol é muito importante. É o último ano meu, da Arista e do Sirius aqui em Hogwarts, nós queremos fazer uma bela campanha. Se ele for um merda, ele tá fora._

_- Claro, claro, eu compreendo. Mas vocês não vão se desapontar. E também não seria tão mal agradar a Nessarose..._

_- Eu vou tentar. _- eu balancei minha cabeça, sorrindo.

- _Brigadão, Potter, te devo uma! - _ele me deu um tapa nas costas e saiu andando. Eu vi Arista e Sirius entrando no Salão, conversando, e Travis e Takahashi logo atrás deles. Kenji estava com uma cara de sono péssima e Noah parecia ter tomado dezenas de canecas de cerveja amanteigada.

- _Então, o que você vai fazer? - _eu me virei e Miranda ainda estava lá, me observando alegremente.

- _O que eu prometi que faria. Ser justo. Quadribol é coisa séria e...o quê?_

Ela estava a meio caminho de uma risadinha a la Amelia Vance, mas retraiu-se a um sorriso tímido. Eu normalmente acharia isso bem irritante, mas sei lá. Nela é diferente.

- _É bonitinho o jeito que você fala disso. De quadribol, eu digo. Bem, na verdade de tudo... você é uma...uma graça!_

Eu abri a minha boca, mas eu admito, não sabia o que dizer. Que droga. Ela gosta mesmo de mim.

- _Puxa, obrigado Mia. Nunca ninguém me disse que eu era uma graça. Pelo menos não assim do nada. Já aconteceu quando eu estava no meio de um...er...bom, assim nunca aconteceu._

Ela me olhou com aqueles imensos olhos azuis e se aproximou. Eu entendi perfeitamente o que ela queria e confesso que fiquei meio irritado e meio aliviado quando Sirius nos interrompeu.

- _Ei, garotão, o que é que tá rolando?_

_- Padfoot! - _eu acenei pra ele (provavelmente com uma cara muito besta). Ele percorreu os olhos de mim para Miranda e de volta para mim e sorriu.

- _Ok. - _Arista se aproximou e olhou para Miranda de um jeito desconfiado. - _Os candidatos estão aqui, então vamos._

_- Boa sorte, pessoas. - _Miranda exclamou e foi embora, sem perder o sorriso. O pessoal do time começou a caminhar pra fora do Salão também, mas Arista me segurou.

- _James Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - _ela sussurrou, furiosa.

- _Eu não sei! - _eu joguei as mãos pra cima. - _Ela...ela é tão bonitinha._

_- Sim! Como um enfeitinho de árvore de Natal! - _Que comparação foi essa? - _E sabe o que não vai ser bonito? Você quebrando esse enfeitinho de Natal em duzentos e cinqüenta e sete mil pedacinhos!_

_- Essa foi a metáfora mais estapafúrdia que eu já ouvi. - _eu dei de ombros.

- _James!_

_- Ok, ok. Mas Arista... francamente. Como eu vou chegar nela e dizer: "ei, Mia, então, eu não gosto de você. Agora dá uma licencinha que eu vou ali agarrar a Evans. Tchau!" Por Merlin, ela perdeu o pai e a mãe enlouqueceu!_

_- E isso não é culpa sua! Você não pode ficar com ela por dó! _

_- Não é dó! Eu gosto dela._

_- Mas não desse jeito! _- ela respirou fundo. - _E agora que a Lily..._

_- O que tem a Evans? - _eu perguntei, curioso.

- _Bem, ela... ela insiste em não admitir, nem pra mim, nem pro Remus, mas... ela gosta de você. _

Se eu tivesse sozinho no Salão eu faria minha dancinha da vitória!

- _Você não está fazendo isso pra deixar ela com ciúmes, né?_

Er. Alguns segundos pra pensar eram necessários.

- _Claro que não, Arista! Senhor, como você ousa? - _na dúvida, invente uma profunda indignação.

- _Como se você nunca tivesse feito coisas estúpidas pra deixar Lily furiosa, ou com ciúmes, ou pra simplesmente fazer ela notar que você está no recinto._

_- Bem, funcionou na maior parte das vezes._

Ela fechou a cara.

- _Mas não, eu não estou fazendo isso agora. - _Eu não estava. Pelo menos, não conscientemente.

- _Você tem que falar com a garota. _

_- Eu vou falar._

_- Logo!_

_- Tá bom, mãe. - _eu bufei. Então, eu comecei a gargalhar. Arista me olhou confusa.

- _O que foi?_

_- O que está acontecendo com a gente, Riz? Eu estou ficando atencioso e sentimentalista. E você, dizendo essas coisas sérias e corretas._

_- Pois é. Nós estamos crescendo, Prongs. - _ela piscou e sorriu. É, nós estamos crescendo. Que Merlin nos ajude.

Então nós corremos para acompanhar os outros. Quando chegamos no campo de quadribol, cerca de dez pessoas esperavam para fazer o teste.

- _Não estamos muito populares, não? - _Kenji comentou.

- _Pois é. Goleiro não é tão interessante como, digamos..._

_- Apanhador? - _Arista me completou, sorrindo.

- _Ah, olha aquele garoto ali, o de cabelo preto. Ele é bem alto, e ele tem cara de ser ágil, acho que ele vai se dar bem. -_ Tristan Cooper exclamou, de repente e de um jeito mecânico, como se estivesse fazendo uma propaganda da nova coleção de vestes de gala da Madame Malkin.

_- Por favor, Cooper! - _Arista revirou os olhos. - _Você acha que eu sou que tipo de idiota? Eu sei que você namora a irmã dele, então fique quieto antes que eu cometa uma azaração merecidamente._

Todos disfarçaram uma risada. Ok, talvez nem tanto eu e o Sirius, que soltamos uma gargalhada bem audível.

- _Ele tentou te convencer também? - _Padfoot sussurrou pra mim, e eu balancei a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- _10 sicles que o garoto num entra no time. - _Takahashi se aproximou, falando baixinho.

- _12 que ele entra e o Cooper apanha mesmo assim. - _Sirius piscou.

- _Eu acho que você vai perder dessa vez, Pads. O moleque num parece muito, er, esportivo. - _eu comentei.

- _A gente nunca sabe. - _ele deu um sorriso nada inocente. - _Mas isso não tem nada a ver, Prongs. Você também não parece muito esportivo, especialmente com esses óculos de nerd, e quem ia adivinhar que você ia ser um dos melhores jogadores da história de Hogwarts? - _ele me deu um tapa nas costas.

- _Obrigado. - _eu sorri. - _Peraí, óculos de nerd? - _COMO ASSIM? Eles são super charmosos! - _As garotas adoram! Além disso, quadribol tá na família, você sabe que meu tio Alistair..._

_- Sim, eu **sei **Prongs. Potter por adoção, lembra? - _ele apontou pra si mesmo. - _E eu não vou perder essa aposta. Falando em apostas... - _ele remexeu no bolso. - _10 sicles que você casa com a senhorita Sorrisinho logo que ela sair de Hogwarts e vai morar com ela no subúrbio de Londres com vários filhinhos sorridentes e com óculos de nerds. Bah, que se dane, 20 sicles. E o casamento é quando **você **sair de Hogwarts._

_- Babaca. - _eu comecei a rir. - _A Mia é bem legal, tá?_

_- Eu concordo. _

_- E eu acho que ela gosta mesmo de mim. - _eu cocei a cabeça.

- _Não? Mesmo?_

_- Não posso culpá-la, na verdade quem pode? - _eu pisquei.

- _Desculpa aí, senhor Irresistível. São os óculos?_

_- Eu disse que as garotas adoravam. - _eu balancei os ombros.

- _Ok, vamos começar. - _Arista disse, toda animada. - _Sirius, você e Noah, já pra cima. Kenji, cuidado com os balaços. Acho que é melhor soltar um só, já está bom._

Arista, Cooper e eu subimos até o pódio dos comentaristas pra ter uma visão melhor do treino. Sirius e Travis se revezariam lançando a goles nos candidatos e Kenji simularia ataques de balaços. Tristan parecia excessivamente ansioso e, quando Arista tirou um pergaminho do bolso e o desenrolou, ele quase caiu no colo dela tentando ler o que estava escrito.

- _Tristan, você se importa? - _ela o empurrou. - _Engraçado. - _ela começou a contar as pessoas na arquibancada em pensamento e com o dedo indicador. - _13 nomes na lista, mas só 11 pessoas vieram. Quem está faltando? - _ela percorreu os olhos mais uma vez pelo pergaminho. - _Ah não._

_- O quê?_

_- Bem, digamos que teremos..._

_- James Potter, ei! - _uma voz fina e irritante veio de um lugar distante.

- _...caras familiares. - _Arista suspirou e respondeu o aceno de mão de...ah, droga. Amelia Vance e sua coleguinha.

- _Ei. - _eu disse, desanimado. Ela NUNCA vai desaparecer?

- _Vocês vão fazer o teste? - _Arista gritou para elas lá embaixo.

- _Sim! - _as duas deram pulinhos e gritinhos. Oh, senhor.

- _Então sentem-se. - _Arista balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e virou pra mim, um riso irônico nos lábios. - _Você sabe que é tudo sua culpa, não Jamie?_

_- Relaxa, Riz. Chama elas primeiro e vamos acabar com isso._

- _Boa. Er... - _ela limpou a garganta. - _Carolyn Mitchell._

A amiguinha da Amelia saltitou pra fora da arquibancada e pra cima da vassoura e, como eu esperava, mal conseguiu sair do chão. Quando a vassoura deu sua terceira pirueta no ar e ela já tinha gastado o fôlego que lhe restava gritando de pavor, Sirius, contrafeito, resolveu resgatá-la e trazê-la de volta a terra firme.

- _Ok, um a menos. - _Arista riscou o nome dela da lista com a varinha. - _Amelia Vance._

Amelia veio saltitando da mesma maneira, mas um pouco receosa por causa do que tinha acontecido com a amiga. Então... nós descobrimos que ela sabia voar. E muito bem! Eu, Cooper e Arista nos entreolhamos quando ela se posicionou no meio dos aros. Sirius olhou pra gente, mas o máximo que eu pude fazer foi balançar os ombros. Das cinco goles que Travis e Padfoot arremessaram, ela conseguiu defender quatro, e ainda mandou o balaço que o Takahashi rebateu na direção dela de volta pra ele com a parte de trás da vassoura.

O queixo de Arista estava praticamente batendo no chão cimentado do pódio. Cooper começou a roer as unhas.

- _Er...uau. Muito bom, Amelia. - _eu disse no microfone. - _Obrigado._

Ela acenou, dando um de seus gritinhos, e aterrisou.

- _Merlin, me leve agora. O mundo está desabando. - _Arista sacudiu a cabeça de um lado pro outro. - _Ok... Linda Mansroad. _

Os outros 10 foram bons dentro da média, mas infelizmente não conseguiram superar Amelia. Arista parecia estar ficando muito insatisfeita, e Tristan Cooper engolia as unhas que roía agora.

- _Fergus Wickens. - _Arista chamou. - _Por Morgana, que ele seja bom. - _ela murmurou pra si mesma. Cooper estava repetindo isso pra si mesmo também.

E Fergus atendeu as preces dos dois. Defendeu cinco gols, mas acabou sendo atingindo de raspão pelo balaço e voltou mancando pra arquibancada.

- _Ok, pessoal. O resultado vai estar hoje depois do almoço no mural da Sala Comunal. Muito obrigada por participarem! - _Arista anunciou quando descemos do pódio. Logo que os candidatos estavam longe, ela exclamou. - _Qualquer um menos aquela garota!_

_- Eu não vejo problema algum. - _Takahashi sorriu, maroto.

- _Ah, mas eu vejo, e eu não quero ela no meu time._

_- O Fergus foi muito melhor. - _Cooper disse, quase que automaticamente.

- _Eu fico com a garota. - _Kenji reafirmou.

- _Eu também. Num fui com a cara dele. - _Travis abriu a boca, mas quase não saiu som algum.

- _Tá. Dois a dois. Sirius? - _Arista olhou ansiosa pra ele.

- _Hmmm. Ela é bem engraçadinha e tal, mas aqueles gritinhos vão perturbar muito. E apesar dele ter perdido ponto por causa do balaço, eu voto no Wickens._

_- Ótimo! Potter?_

Cooper e Arista estavam me olhando esperançosos. Bem, o garoto foi bom mesmo. E Merlin sabe que eu não agüentaria Amelia no mesmo time que eu.

- _Wickens._

_- Ótimo! Vou avisar a Nessa! - _Cooper saiu correndo.

- _Ah, obrigada, Jamie, obrigada! Eu vou preparar o aviso! - _Arista o seguiu. Takahashi chutou uma pedra.

- _Tem homem demais nesse time. - _ele reclamou.

- _Confie em mim, Kenji. - _eu dei um tapa nas costas dele. - _Aquela é uma presença feminina que você não vai querer ter._

* * *

O Salão Principal estava relativamente vazio quando eu e Sirius chegamos pra almoçar. Contudo, Remus já estava lá, como sempre, e junto com ele estavam Lily e Peter. Os três estavam inclinados em direção ao meio da mesa, cochichando, enquanto todas as outras pessoas estavam terminando sua refeição, o que era muito suspeito. Sirius coçou a cabeça ao ver a cena.

- _Ei!_

Os três levaram um susto quando nos aproximamos.

- _O que é?_

Remus tirou o Profeta Diário de dentro da mochila. Evans estava com uma cara apreensiva. Peter...parecia um rato roendo alguma coisa invisível, as costas curvadas.

- _Um ataque. - _Sirius deduziu, fechando a cara.

- _Na verdade, houve um...problema no Ministério._

_- No Ministério? - _eu exclamei, alarmado.

- _Parece que fizeram uma pequena bagunça no Departamento Emergencial. - _Evans disse, me olhando de um jeito estranho. E ela se esqueceu de que me odeia. Mau sinal. - _Sumiram uns papéis, uns laudos de investigação..._

_- Que coincidentemente incluíam alguns integrantes da família Black. - _Pedro completou, torcendo o nariz.

- _Sério? Por que eu não estou surpreso? - _Sirius revirou os olhos.

- _E aconteceu na mesma hora que, a quilômetros dali, a sua prima comemorava o casamento com o Malfoy. - _Remus adicionou.

- _Muito conveniente. - _eu e Padfoot dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- _E o que meu pai disse? - _eu perguntei, já arrancando o jornal das mãos de Moony. Percorri as linhas da matéria bem rápido, e minha indignação ia crescendo. Meu pai estava fazendo...nada.

Ele nem parecia Joseph Potter falando.

- _O que é isso? - _eu exclamei, jogando o jornal na mesa. - _Como ele está dizendo que não acredita que foram eles?_

_- Ele está dizendo isso? - _Sirius arregalou os olhos. - _Porque eu posso muito bem dar minha visão de expert nos negócios da família!_

_- Potter, seu pai está sendo cauteloso. - _Evans disse, calmamente. Claro, não é o pai dela que está sendo um covarde!

- _Cauteloso? Com uma Black casada com um Malfoy? É lógico que foram eles! Ninguém ia suspeitar, todo mundo estaria longe, na festa..._

_- Está dizendo aí que eles acham que foi alguém do Ministério, mas eles não querem apontar dedos pra ninguém..._

_- E enquanto isso eles ficam apontando a varinha pra gente, Moony! - _eu explodi, arrancando olhares de várias pessoas ao meu redor. - _Eles têm que agir!_

_- Eles não podem se precipitar, Potter! - _Evans levantou a voz. - _E depois, eles podem estar dizendo isso à imprensa pra não levantar suspeita. Seu pai é um homem muito sábio._

Eu cruzei os braços, me segurando para não dar um tapa no copo mais próximo.

- _Acho melhor você sentar e comer, Potter. - _Evans disse, se arrumando no banco. - _Não adianta ficar assim, tá fora do seu alcance._

_- Eu sei. E eu tô cheio disso. - _eu resmunguei, sentando e colocando um nada de purê de batatas com queijo no meu prato. Não é preciso dizer que eu fiquei rabugento o resto do dia inteiro, e que alguns pivetes sonserinos sofreram quando se encontraram comigo no corredor.

Eu odeio não poder fazer nada.

Eu vou mandar uma carta pro meu pai. E exterminar a família Black. E se eu cruzar um corredor com o Regulus sozinho de novo, é com ele que eu vou começar.

* * *

**N/A:** Voltei com mais uma atualização! E a Prongs recebeu 11 reviews, estou gostando de ver! A campanha pelas dez reviews continua, quero ver todo mundo comentando!

Ok, enquanto alguém não me explicar como funciona esse negócio de "reply" das reviews, eu continuarei as respondendo por aqui. (Sim, isso foi uma indireta pra alguém me explicar...;D)

**Pikena:** Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo pra você também! Lily sofrer? Hmmm...um pouquinho, digamos. Mas vai passar rápido. E ela irá surpreender!

**May:** Você adora a Mia? Sério? Oooh, a pobrezinha estava necessitando de fãs, hehe. James é o James, o que posso dizer? E eu sou tão exigente quanto você: atualizações rápidas exigem reviews, viu? XD Beijos!

**Mylla Evans: **Como assim "uma amiga minha colou no MSN?" (Camys fica corada) Eu sou tão sádica quanto você, então. A Lily vai ter que sentir na pele o que são anos e anos de tentativas frustradas pra tentar sair com ela, haha! Er, talvez eu nem devesse estar dizendo isso, mas eu serei legal e direi que não, não, sua especulação é falsa. Remus e Arista é uma idéia que passou pela minha cabeça, mas naaaaah, num daria certo. Mas o mistério sobre o namorado dela logo se desvendará ;) Eu adoro seus reviews loucos, Mylla, deixe bastantes! Brigadão!

**Luiza:** Obrigada, menina! Melhor deixar mais reviews então, né? Hehe. Que bom que você gostou, beijos!

**Dani Potter: **Daaaaani, saudades de você hehehe. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Será que gostará desse também? James, um grandessíssimo fanfarrão e um tanto ousado! Espero que tenha tido um ótimo Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo, minha querida. E talvez pra você a Lily possa fazer uma concessão, afinal, você apóia a Prongs há tanto tempo! Mas apenas por um dia, não abuse...hahaha. Muitos beijos pra você!

**Washed Soul**: Puxa, fico feliz que tenha ficado satisfeita! Apareça mais, viu? E eu adorei sua cara de cachorrinho pidão. Lembrarei-me dela nas próximas atualizações! ;)

**Jhu Radcliffe: **Hahahahahahaha adorei seu review! Mas coitadinho do Potter, ele tenta né? Mas não dá pra segurar, instintos e tal... mas como ele diz, "ela beijou ele!" Hehehe. Atualização pra você agora! Espero que goste!

**KeKa Black: **Você é uma das minhas! Sirius é o ser mais perfeito que já trilhou esse planeta! (Camys suspira...) E Lily finalmente percebeu que o ditado faz sentido, não? Toda essa braveza dela nesse capítulo é puro c-i-ú-m-e-s! Ai, ai, eu sou má com os personagens...hehehe Obrigada pelas reviews!

**Titinha Potter:** Abandonar nunca, nunca! Prongs é meu filho predileto! O que dá mais problemas e mais felicidades! \o/ Miranda perigosa, hahaha. Sim, sim. Esses olhinhos de Lana Lang dela são perigosíssimos mesmo. Lily que se cuide! Calma, calma, eu terminei com suspense mas trago mais coisas agora...Prongs é sua J/L preferida? Puxa...obrigada. De verdade! Estou surpresa, com o grande número de ótimas J/L e ótimas escritoras de J/L...obrigada mesmo. Espero que ela continue sendo boa pra você, querida. Reviews como a sua me motivam muito, Titinha! Beijos!

**Kine Evans:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Hahaha, James quer um buraco, isso mostra o quanto ele está desesperado! Espero que volte com mais reviews, viu? Um beijo.

**AnnaMel:** Olá! Você lê a Prongs, que legal! Obrigada pelos elogios, Anna, e volte sempre hehe Beijos!

Gente, obrigada pelo apoio. De verdade. E dez reviews, lembrem-se! ;)

Até a próxima atualização!


	10. Educando Sr Tumble

**9. Educando Sr. Tumble**

Às oito da manhã eu estava no corujal. Depois de algumas horas ensaiando uma carta para o meu pai, ela estava pronta para ser enviada. Não posso dizer que foi uma carta obediente e cheia de amor filial. Merda, nem uma carta aquilo era.

Eu estava furioso.

Transcrição:

_"Querido pai,_

_o que diabos você acha que está fazendo? Encontre-os, tranque-os em Azkaban, problema resolvido. Você sabe que é disso que eles precisam. _

_James."_

Quando a coruja levantou vôo, eu percebi que estava me arriscando, mas se meu pai não quer voltar a si por conta própria, alguém tem que fazer o serviço!

* * *

Eu continuei furioso o resto do dia e me tranquei no quarto o tempo todo naquele sábado nublado, aguardando uma resposta e maquinando planos homicidas e sanguinários contra os Black. A resposta chegou às cinco da tarde. 

_"Meu querido filho,_

_Eu acredito que tenho uma confortável vantagem de 37 anos à sua frente. Então, independente de meu devoto amor por você, eu peço para que você se concentre nas coisas que dizem respeito a você e o recomendo a nunca mais usar esse tom de escrita comigo, ou ordenar o que devo fazer no meu trabalho. Caso contrário, eu terei que azará-lo, coisa que eu farei de coração partido, mas farei._

_Estamos conversados._

_Com amor,_

_Pai."_

Não precisamos de muito pra deduzir de quem vieram os genes impulsivos e marotos, não?

E droga, ele está certo. É o trabalho dele. Mas eu espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo, eu não quero que ele acabe como Archibald Jones.

Ele NÃO vai acabar como o Jones.

Eu preciso relaxar. Sem mais planos sangrentos contra os Black, por enquanto.

Mas eles que nem tentem...

* * *

Fazem, aproximadamente, seis semanas desde que nós chegamos em Hogwarts para o nosso ano, e desde então os Marotos não tiveram nem uma singela oportunidade de alegrar o espírito das pessoas. Traduzindo: seis semanas sem detenções em grupo. ISSO é um recorde. Moony diz que eu estou aprendendo, me adaptando à vida de monitor-chefe, e Padfoot diz que é minha culpa porque eu estou virando a menininha da Evans. Bem, na verdade, ele disse isso uma vez apenas, porque a azaração foi tão forte que ele nunca mais arriscou repetir a frase. 

O fato é que os Marotos estão em férias forçadas - graças a uma gripe do Peter e uns relatórios que a McGonnagal me fez preencher, meu excesso de mau-humor por conta da história com meu pai, e nem na Casa dos Gritos com Remus nós dois pudemos ir - e, por causa disso, nós estávamos no auge do tédio.

Então, na última terça-feira, as coisas pareciam querer mudar. Nós tivemos uma manhã sem aula (destinadas ao estudo de matérias de nível N.I.E.M's, mas isso é um mero detalhe), então nós acordamos bem cedo - com exceção do Peter, que ficou roncando alto, de boca aberta, na sala comunal - e decidimos que, naquele dia, nós íamos nos divertir decentemente!

Ok, talvez esse _nós _não seja exatamente sincero: Remus não teve participação nenhuma na citada decisão, e nós tivemos que convencê-lo a largar os livros por meia horinha.

- _Vá, Moony, nós não temos esse tempo livre em quanto tempo? - _Sirius reclamou.

- _Hmmm, considerando que toda semana nós temos as manhãs de terça-feira livres, seis dias. - _ele resmungou detrás de um livro chamado "A Época Enfeitiçada - Guia de Feitiços para Alunos N.I.E.M's". (Onde eles arrumam esses nomes, Merlin?)

- _Quando digo "tempo livre", eu não quero dizer tossir e dividir a sala com traças de livros, Moony. - _Sirius respondeu, irritado. - _Cara, você tem que parar com isso. É uma medida nem um pouco saudável, e muito menos popular. _

_- Ok. - _Remus fechou o livro com um ruído seco. - _O que você sugere, Senhor Sociabilidade? Qual é sua idéia de uma vida toda de diversão em apenas uma tarde?_

Oh, não, a teatralidade de Sirius está contaminando as pessoas!

- _Você quer mesmo saber? - _Sirius respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- _Eu pensei que você estava cheio de torturar alunos jovens e inocentes. - _Remus revirou os olhos, rindo.

- _Ei, nós nunca torturamos alunos inocentes, Moon. Pense, quem é inocente nesse castelo? - _Eu apontei.

- _Prongs tem razão nesse ponto. De qualquer maneira, não era o que eu estava planejando._

_- Nem passou pela sua cabeça a idéia? - _Remus perguntou, ingenuamente.

- _Você me conhece de verdade? - _Sirius fingiu um ar indignado e Remus soltou uma gargalhada.

- _Nós estávamos apenas planejando um dia sem estudos, Moony. - _eu completei.

- _Nós todos precisamos de um pouco de descanso. - _Padfoot olhou pra mim e me deu um tapa nas costas. Moony sorriu. A famosa compreensão telepática dos Marotos. Eu precisava de um dia em que não pensasse em Jones e nem em meu pai.

- _Ok. Faz sentido, eu preciso parar um pouco mesmo. Então tá, sem estudar, sem azarar pessoas no corredor por nenhum motivo aparente. O que vamos fazer?_

Silêncio. Nós não havíamos pensado nisso. O que mais havia pra fazer?

- _Nós podemos voar um pouco. - _Sirius sugeriu, balançando o ombro.

- _É, faz um tempinho que eu não vôo... - _Remus sorriu, distraído.

- _Então vamos voar!_

Nós saímos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda animados (Sirius assobiando uma música folclórica bruxa da época de meus tataravós), paramos no armário de vassourar para pegar as nossas (a Comet Deluxe do Remo estava bem empoeirada), e chegamos à Porta de Entrada. Eu percebi, nesse momento, que o dia não seria tão agradável assim. Com os corredores vazios e quietos porque grande parte dos alunos estavam em aula, nós pensamos que não encontraríamos problema nenhum na nossa ida até o campo. Nós encontramos três.

Dois sonserinos do sexto ano estavam conversando "amigavelmente" com o Professor Tumble; "amigavelmente" significando que eles estavam observando o professor com um olhar desconfiado e agressivo, enquanto Notorius Tumble parecia perturbado, encostado desconfortavelmente na parede. E nós estávamos bem familiarizados com os dois moleques que cochichavam com o professor: o de cabelos negros, grossos e curtos e porte ligeiramente esguio e bem aristocrático era Rabastan Lestrange, cujo irmão Rodolphus tinha se casado com Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius, cerca de um ano e meio antes, no Inverno. O outro garoto era o alto, ossudo e briguento Raphael Nott.

Eles não nos perceberam por muito tempo, por isso continuaram sussurrando um para os outros. Nós escutamos palavras jogadas, como "desapontado", "mestre", "marca" e "imperdoável", e mesmo assim, jogadas, elas pareciam comprometedoras.

- _Prongs, faça alguma coisa. - _Remus disse no meu ouvido, me dando uma cotovelada leve. Eu o olhei confuso. - _Algo que o monitor-chefe faria! - _ele completou.

Claro! Eu sempre esqueço!

- _Professor Tumble, olá. - _eu exclamei, calmo mas firme. Todos os três giraram nos seus calcanhares, nos encarando boquiabertos.

- _Sr. Potter. - _ele tentou recuperar o tom autoritário, mas sua voz falhou. Eu podia ver seu lábio inferior tremendo de tensão, e eu confesso que me agradou a oportunidade de dar o troco nesse maldito metido a besta.

- _O que dois sextanistas fazem aqui no corredor, conversando com o senhor? Eles deveriam estar na sala de aula, como o senhor. - _eu exclamei, brincando "inocentemente" com o meu distintivo de monitor-chefe. Sirius olhava para Lestrange de uma maneira psicótica e Moony segurava a respiração.

- _Eu..er, eles.._

_- Nós viemos entregar uma mensagem ao professor. - _Lestrange o interrompeu, devolvendo o olhar de Sirius com desprezo.

- _Mensagem de quem?_

_- Não é da sua conta, imbecil! - _Nott gritou. Rabastan Lestrange virou-se para ele com olhar de reprovação.

- _Senhor Nott, não há necessidade de ser rude. - _Tumble falou finalmente, recuperando seu ar ditatorial de sempre. - _Não vamos responder à impertinência do senhor Potter no mesmo nível._

**Há! Impertinência! Eu vou enfiar um pouco de impertinência no seu...**

- _Eu não estou sendo impertinente, professor. - _meus olhos se estreitaram. - _Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho, que é cuidar para que as regras da escola sejam respeitadas. Se a mensagem foi entregue, então vocês dois devem retornar à aula. E professor Tumble, tenho certeza que seus alunos do segundo ano estão esperando ansiosamente pelo senhor. **Lá embaixo**. - _eu apontei as masmorras com a cabeça.

- _Vocês o ouviram. Estão dispensados. - _A voz de Tumble ecoou no corredor, tremida. Eu percebi que, de alguma maneira, ele parecia aliviado. Os sonserinos se olharam e caminharam para longe. Mas antes de desaparecer na esquina, Lestrange se voltou e exclamou uma última vez.

- _Eu espero que você tenha **entendido** a mensagem, **professor**. Até mais._

Remus voltou a respirar. Padfoot estava batendo o pé no chão distraidamente, olhando para Tumble de uma maneira divertida.

- _Você não ouviu o James? Segundo ano. Lá embaixo_. - ele sorriu, maliciosamente.

- _Cuidado com o que diz, moleque! Eu sou seu professor! - _Tumble deu um passo à frente e Sirius, como eu esperava, não se intimidou nem um pouco.

- _Você deveria ir, professor. - _eu cruzei os braços, já enfezado com tudo aquilo.

_- Quanta ousadia, vocês deviam me respeitar!_

_- E você deveria respeitar seus alunos! Quer que eu reporto o que aconteceu ao Diretor? - _eu perguntei, num tom de falsa ingenuidade. E funcionou, porque Tumble me olhou, assustado, e sai andando. Nós saímos para o lado de fora do castelo.

- _Mas que porcaria foi tudo aquilo? - _Sirius gritou, gesticulando.

- _Aquilo foi **muito **suspeito! - _eu ajuntei, balançando minha cabeça.

- _Suspeito? Aquilo foi preocupante! Você deve contar pro Dumbledore o quanto antes. Dois alunos pressionando um professor contra a parede! Eles só fariam uma coisa dessas se achassem que estão protegidos. Que estão acima da lei. _

_- Eles são sonserinos, é lógico que eles acham. - _eu bufei.

- _Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. - _Remus retrucou, fechando a cara. - _São aqueles Comensais de novo. Se pegaram Snape e Regulus, podem pegar o Nott e o Lestrange deve estar envolvido até o pescoço. _

_- Exatamente. - _Sirius sentou-se no degrau da escada principal. Ele estava com as mãos encaixadas uma na outra e com o queixo apoiado nelas, o olhar longe. - _E se o pivete do Rabastan está nessa, Rodolphus também. E Bellatrix. Se existem duas pessoas indicadas para o trabalho de sair por aí assustando famílias que apóiam os nascidos trouxas, e que o fariam com prazer, são eles dois. Eu nunca vi alguém tão sádica quanto Bellatrix, e ela encontrou o par perfeito. _

Padfoot murmurava daquela maneira que eu conheço, como se estivesse falando mais para si mesmo do que para nós. Remus fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

- _Ok. - _eu rompi o silêncio. - _Eles querem alguma coisa. Aquelas palavras... Mestre. O Tumble é o mestre de poções, eles poderiam estar querendo algo do gênero. Imperdoável...algo a ver com os feitiços imperdoáveis? Desapontado...hmmm..._

_- Havia mesmo uma mensagem, Lestrange não estava blefando. - _Sirius concluiu. - _Seria do tal Voldemort?_

_- Isso são suposições, apenas. Leve os fatos ao Dumbledore, James. Talvez ele já saiba de alguma coisa. - _Moony pediu.

- _Eu vou procurá-lo hoje à noite_. _Eu tenho outros assuntos a tratar com ele._

- _Hoje à noite? - _Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ah, droga! Lua Cheia! Esqueci!

- _Eu vou na sala dele logo após o jantar e encontro vocês lá depois._

_- Ei! Meninos!_

Eu me virei em direção ao lago e vi um vulto bem ao longe. Apertei meus olhos. O vulto estava chegando mais perto e agora acenava. Era Arista. E Krakowsky e Evans vinham logo atrás. Fomos em direção a elas, e pude distinguir a expressão de tédio de Anne e de agitação de Lily. Ela parecia mais bonita do que nunca, ansiedade estampada no rosto dela. Por que tinha que ter tanta gente por perto?

- _Ei, onde vocês estão indo? - _Riz perguntou.

- _Voar um pouco. - _Sirius respondeu.

- _Eu achava que você ia ficar estudando. - _Evans disse, irritada, para Remus. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- _É, bem, eles me convenceram._

_- Ah, puxa! Eles devem ser bem persuasivos, já que eu estou há uma semana tentando convencer você a relaxar um pouco!_

Vejam só, Lily Evans mais marota que um próprio maroto!

- _Ah, Lils, como eu posso dizer? - _ele coçou a cabeça.

_- Remus está cheio de ouvir as conversas de garotas de vocês. - _Padfoot completou, quase que automaticamente. Eu e Moony rimos.

- _É, mais ou menos isso._

_- Oooh, eu não te culpo, Remus. Ai, Anne! É verdade, nós falamos de garotos o tempo todo! - _Arista exclamou.

_- O tempo todo? - _eu perguntei, interessado.

- _Não o tempo todo. - _Lily se defendeu, depressa.

- _E não são necessariamente vocês. - _Anne sorriu, maliciosamente. (Como eu digo, quando pessoas são feitas uma pra outra...bem, se eu não dizia antes, digo agora!)

- _Tá, é justo. Vocês não são as únicas em nossas mentes também. - _Padfoot mexeu os ombros. E se ele queria irritar Anne, conseguiu, pois a menina saiu pisando firme em direção às arquibancadas, as pisadas com um som que parecia um exército de trasgos. Nós a seguimos.

- _Acho que já vi essa cena antes. - _Arista soltou uma risadinha.

- _Ah, fique quieta. - _Lily revirou os olhos. - _Eu vou ir falar com ela._

_- Lily. - _Sirius segurou seu braço. - _Permita-me._

_- Definitivamente, não uma boa idéia, Sirius! - _Evans insistiu. - _Vocês não parecem estarem se entendendo muito ultimamente._

_- Tá brincando, Lily? Nós estamos ótimos. Licença. - _Sirius balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu ao degrau da arquibancada onde Anne estava sentada, emburrada. Arista e Remus deram de ombros e saíram caminhando para o centro do campo.

- _E você, vai fazer o quê? - _eu perguntei a Evans, quando vi que estávamos sozinhos.

- _Vou ir sentar com a Anne. _

_- Não mesmo. - _sorri. - _Você vai voar com a gente!_

_- Eu não gosto de voar. - _ela respondeu, indiferente.- _E eu não tenho uma vassoura._

- _Não importa, tem várias reservas no armário, no castelo._

_- Eu não sei **controlar** uma vassoura, Potter. - _ela piscou os olhos com força.

- _Tudo bem. - _eu subi em cima da vassoura, oferecendo minha mão. - _Você vem comigo então._

_- Ah, mas é claro que não! Eu...tenho que fazer companhia a Anne._

Ela virou-se para apontar a garota com a cabeça e eu segui seu olhar. Nesse momento, Anne e Sirius estavam abraçados, e em seguida, vimos Sirius entregar a Anne uma vassoura extra. Lily virou-se de novo para mim.

- _Eu prometo que vou devagar. - _sorri mais ainda. Ela hesitou, mas pegou em minha mão e subiu.

- _Potter. - _ela me advertiu, insegura.

- _Calma, Evans, eu não vôo muito alto._

_- Meu problema não é com altura. Eu só acho vassouras tão...desconfortáveis! E sem segurança. Quem me garante que eu não vou cair desse troço?_

_- Eu. É só segurar firme, Evans. Pode apertar, eu não me importo. - _eu respondi, rindo.

- _Espertinho. - _eu ouvi a voz dela no meu ouvido, e pude notar que ela escondia uma risada. Segurei-me para não tentar beijá-la e arrebentar meu pescoço. Decolamos. Remus e Arista já estavam lá em cima, e Sirius e Anne vinham atrás. Moony não estava nada enferrujado, e passou logo debaixo por nós, dando em giro e voltando por cima de nossas cabeças. Lily segurou a respiração.

- _Ele não devia se arriscar tanto! Ele não está bem, hoje à noite..._

_- Deixe ele se divertir, mãe. -_ eu a interrompi.

- _Eu me sinto tão bem quando você fala desse jeito...tão pouco entediante. - _ela reclamou.

- _Quê? - _eu fingi não ouvir.

- _Eu disse que me acho desinteressante quando você fala desse jeito!_ - ela aumentou a voz, e se aproximou mais do meu ouvido. Ah, a respiração dela...James Potter, você é incorrigível.

- _Desculpe, Evans querida. - _eu respondi, rindo. - _Você me interessa muito, na verdade._

- _Eu não sou sua querida, Potter! E você não devia flertar com garotas quando você tem uma namorada. _

Eu resmunguei. Porque ela insistia na situação, eu não sei.

**Seria por que você ainda não falou com a Mia mesmo? **

Cala a boca, consciência. Como eu ia dizendo, ela não podia ver que a Mia tinha uma quedinha boba e adolescente por mim, e o que **eu** sentia por ela era bem maior e mais forte? Não. Eu sou Lily Evans e eu sou teimosa e birrenta até os poros dos meus ossos.

O aro do gol estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Eu fiz a vassoura girar repetidamente em seu eixo e o atravessei, zunindo. Enquanto meu cabelo espetava meu rosto com o vento, Lily cravou suas unhas nos meus braços, escondendo seu rosto nas minhas costas. Nós voltamos a voar calmamente pelo campo.

- _Qual é o seu problema? - _ela gritou.

- _Eu não tenho uma namorada, Evans. - _eu disse, no mesmo tom de voz.

- _Você poderia ter nos matado ali, seu idiota!_

_- Eu não tenho culpa se a garota gosta de mim, ué. Você preferiria se eu simplesmente a ignorasse?_

_- Nós poderíamos ter batido a cabeça contra o aro, e se você tivesse errado o cálculo!_

_- Você não confia em mim?_

Silêncio. Eu acho que ela captou a ambigüidade da pergunta.

- _Às vezes. - _ela suspirou, por fim. Então, ela riu, baixinho. - _Anne não parece estar se dando muito bem com a vassoura._

Virei-me e vi Sirius estendendo a mão a uma Anne atrapalhada, que tentava a todo custo controlar a vassoura e, ao mesmo tempo, não cair de cima dela. Não dava pra segurar o riso com uma cena daquelas, e eu me desatei a rir, mas o cutucão que Lily me deu me fez pensar que, na opinião dela, talvez desse pra segurar sim. No fim, ela gargalhou também.

- _É feio rir das pessoas assim, Potter. Além do mais, eu devo ser pior que ela...ei, onde estamos indo?_

Sim, ela logo percebeu, droga. Eu saí da área do campo, propositalmente, pois queria levá-la a um lugar que eu mesmo não visitava desde o quinto ano.

- _Lily Evans... você não confia em mim? - _eu repeti. Mais uma vez, ela suspirou.

- _Bela paisagem. Eu não sabia que Hogwarts era tão grande!_

_- É gigantesco... os campos da escola vão até depois daquelas árvores mais altas. - _eu apontei. - _Não que eu já tenha ultrapassado pra saber._

_- Claro, claro. - _ela deu uma risadinha. Pousamos numa colina não muito longe da cabana do Hagrid. Lily sentou-se na grama, as pernas flexionadas e os braços por cima, apoiando seu queixo. Eu me aproximei dela e sentei-me da mesma maneira ao seu lado. Ela observava o castelo com um sorriso.

- _Como você descobriu esse lugar, Potter? É lindo! - _ela exclamou, sem tirar os olhos da paisagem.

_- Ah, vagando por aí...quando eu era menor, eu adorava ficar voando sem rumo. Principalmente quando eu brigava com o Padfoot._

_- Vocês brigavam muito? Eu nunca notei nada, vocês sempre...bem, sempre pareceram que pensavam com uma cabeça só._

- _Bom, nós somos como irmãos, lembra? Isso implica que a gente discutia um pouco quando éramos menores. - _eu ri, lembrando-me de várias briguinhas idiotas que tivemos. - _Nada muito grave, lógico. Mas eu gostava de me esconder aqui pra irritar ele. Claro que logo eu sentia falta até de discutir com ele e voltava..._

_- Que bonitinho! - _ela sorriu, dando um tapinha simpático em meu braço. - _Eu queria que eu e Petúnia fôssemos assim, mas bem, irmã de verdade a gente não escolhe. - _ela suspirou. Eu aproveitei a chance e me aproximei um pouco mais dela.

- _Verdade. Mas é tudo meio destinado, Evans. Eu nunca pensei que seria amigo do Sirius, afinal, meu pai trabalhou com Julius Black, ele é o pai da Narcisa e das outras duas, sabe? Eu sempre conheci a fama deles, e tinha prometido a mim mesmo que nunca teria nada a ver com um Black. Então, logo na minha primeira semana em Hogwarts, nós conseguimos entrar numa confusão e ficar em detenção juntos. Mesmo que eu não quiser, eu vou ter que agüentar o Padfoot pro resto da minha vida. _

Nós nos olhamos e começamos a rir.

- _Petúnia tem sete anos de diferença. O que significa que, até os meus três anos, eu era apenas um enfeite a mais na casa pra ela. Mas então ela entrou na pré-adolescência, e eu comecei a demonstrar meus sinais de não ser uma criança muito normal...já viu. Quando eu entrei na escola, ela fingia que não me conhecia. Um dia, eu fiquei irritada com uma menina e os ouvidos dela começaram a inchar horrivelmente. Outra vez, um garoto tentou puxar meu cabelo e sentiu as mãos queimarem. Pequenas coisinhas para as quais todo mundo tinha uma explicação trouxa, menos Petúnia, que ordenou a minha mãe que não voltaria mais da escola comigo. No fundo, ela sempre soube que eu era diferente e era minha culpa que aquelas coisas aconteciam. E quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, as suspeitas dela apenas se confirmaram. Desde então, eu sou mais esquisita pra ela do que elefantes cor-de-rosa voadores. _

Ela suspirou e voltou a encarar o castelo.

- _Que chato isso, Evans. Eu percebi naquela visita que vocês não eram mesmo próximas, mas bem, eu achei que Petúnia era chata com todo mundo! - _eu exclamei, me repreendendo depois. - _Quer dizer..._

_- Mas ela é mesmo, Potter. - _ela apertou os olhos e os abriu de novo. - _Ela é arrogante, mal educada, estúpida e antipática. Eu não entendo da onde ela puxou isso, meus pais são uns docinhos. Porém, comigo ela é bem pior, claro. Eu já era o ser que não deveria ter nascido, imagina depois que ela descobriu que eu sou uma bruxa? Ela nem sabe o que isso significa, lógico, mas pra ela, só o som da palavra é algo extravagante demais, e pra certinha e entediante da Petúnia, nada que seja fora do padrão tem algo de bom. Até o namorado dela é um tédio._

Novas risadas.

- _Bom, você pode sempre contar com os Marotos pra mostrar pra ela o que é ser bruxo de verdade. Principalmente agora que somos maiores de idade._

_- Sabe que não é uma idéia tão ruim? - _ela sorriu pra mim. Por alguns instantes, o mundo parece ter congelado. Eu, me sentindo confiante, me inclinei em direção a ela, prestes a beijá-la de novo, mas ela se afastou. Contudo, dessa vez, ela não se irritou nem saiu chutando coisas e me dando tapas. Ela simplesmente me empurrou com delicadeza e murmurou: - _Lembra-se do que eu disse, Potter? Sobre você ter uma namorada?_

_- E você se lembra do que eu respondi? - _eu bufei, revirando os olhos.

- _Sim. Mas não importa, você a beijou, ela está achando coisas, e não sem razão, e agora você vai ter que se virar. _

_- Evans... - _eu resolvi arriscar de novo. - _Se eu terminar com a Mia, você sai comigo?_

_- Potter, Potter. - _ela se levantou, cruzando os braços. - _Eu te disse uma vez que ia pensar, e olha que você nem estava merecendo naquela época e muito menos agora, então não abuse. Agora vamos voltar que os outros devem estar preocupados._

Eu tentei argumentar, mas Evans era irredutível, então nós voltamos ao campo de quadribol. Achei estranho ao ver que estavam todos no chão, e só segundos depois que fui perceber que eles estavam em volta de alguma coisa. Ou alguém. Acelerei pra baixo e Evans desceu da vassoura num salto. Ela correu até Remus, Arista e Peter (que havia chegado momentos antes, ele me disse), que cercavam um Sirius ajoelhado ao lado de Anne Krakowsky. Eu a segui.

- _Onde dói? Dói se eu mexo..._

_- AI!_

_- ...aqui. Ok, ok. - _Padfoot parecia aliviado, apesar de tudo. - _Eu acho que você só quebrou o pulso, Annie, mas é melhor eu levar você até a Ala Hospitalar._

_- Quê? Ah, não, não há necessidade, eu consigo and-...ai! - _Anne reclamou, tentando levantar.

_- O Sirius tem razão, Anne. Pode ser algo pior, do jeito que você caiu, e da altura... - _Arista argumentou.

- _O que for que seja, a Madame Pomfrey vai consertar. - _Remus disse.

- _É pra já. - _Sirius exclamou, colocando seus braços embaixo do corpo esguio de Anne e erguendo-a no alto. Ele se dirigiu para a entrada do castelo e nós o seguimos. Paramos em frente a Ala Hospitalar e eu virei-me para espiar a reação de Lily. Percebi que ela começava a roer as unhas.

- _O que foi, Evans?_

_- Eu estou preocupada com a Anne. - _ela murmurou.

- _Bem, ela parece ter tido uma queda feia, mas ela vai sobreviver. - _eu sorri, piscando.

- _É. É, bem...er...é. - _ela sacudiu a cabeça. Eu senti minha sobrancelha direita se erguer, havia algo de errado, e Evans não sabe mentir muito bem. - _Eu acho melhor eu entrar pra ver o que está acontecendo._

Evans entrou e nós a seguimos, mas logo Madame Pomfrey chegou até nós, empurrando-nos pra fora com os braços.

- _Fora, fora agora! Sem multidão na minha enfermaria, por favor!_

_- Mas Madame Pomfrey, eu tenho que..._

_- Srta. Evans, eu já disse, todos pra fora!_

_- Madame Pomfrey, por favor, deixe a Lily ficar. Só a Lily está ótimo._

Nos entreolhamos. Krakowsky olhava suplicante para a velha.

- _Ok, mas apenas a srta. Evans. Potter, tchau, agora!_

Fomos todos enxotados da Ala Hospitalar - Sirius estava com uma cara emburrada e magoada.

- _Por que é que ela caiu? - _eu perguntei a Padfoot, curioso. Ele balançou os ombros.

- _Num minuto ela estava lá, e quando eu pisquei, ela estava caindo. Não faço a mínima idéia, foi muito estranho. - _ele coçou a cabeça.

- _Credo, esse dia está bem sinistro. - _Remus comentou, cruzando os braços. Arista havia aberto a boca para, provavelmente, perguntar algo quando Melissa Bernhardt, a monitora, aproximou-se de nós.

- _Ah, que bom que eu o encontrei, Potter. A professora McGonagall pediu para que eu o entregasse esse bilhete. É do diretor. Até mais! - _ela sorriu, acenando e retirando-se do corredor.

- _Acho que as surpresas do dia ainda não acabaram, Moony. - _eu lancei um olhar para Remus, desembrulhando o bilhete. E olhe só. Bem quando eu quero falar com o diretor, ele me chama em sua sala? Eu realmente tenho medo da capacidade do Dumbledore de saber das coisas antes de qualquer outra pessoa.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, olá! Estão vendo, eu estou sendo uma garota boazinha! Já com outra atualização! E vocês também, muitas e muitas reviews! E já que a campanha de dez reviews está funcionando bem, ela continua mais uma vez :) 

Só por curiosidade: o nome do capítulo é uma alusão ao filme "Teaching Mrs. Tingle", que ora eu vejo chamando "Tentação Fatal", ora "O Rapto da Senhora Tingle". Bem, eu nunca assisti ao filme, mas eu adorei a ironia do título em inglês quando vi.

Responderei às reviews das pessoas logadas pelo "reply" do fanfiction . net, ok?

Agradeço a todos os logados que comentaram: **Paty Evans, Mylla Evans **(obrigada pela comun, obrigada!)**, JhU Radcliffe, Washed Soul, Dani Potter **e **Lily 'Evans' Lied**. Thanks!

**Tally**: Que bom que a campanha surtiu efeito! Não comentar nas fics é muito feio, viu? Hehehe. Espero que você comente sim mais vezes, e obrigada pelos elogios!

**Luiza: **Você vem ver todos os dias? Isso que é leitora dedicada. :) Obrigada, obrigada, e aproveite a atualização!

**mamai black: **Mia é uma garotinha ingênua e apaixonada, coitadinha. Mas James tem que agir rápido mesmo...principalmente se ele captou a mensagem desse capítulo

**Naty: **Obrigada pela paciência, pela betagem e pelas reviews, mate! E eu, que mal posso esperar pra postar "aquele" capítulo...será que vão gostar? Hehehe. Beijão, amo você, girl!

**Pikena: **Lily não sofrerá por muito tempo, devo confessar. Ou sim. Hehehe. Mas a verdade é que agora, só depende dela. Bem, pelo menos uns 55 hahaha... beijos!

**May: **Você é das minhas! Lily tem que sentir na pele... XD Mia é um doce mesmo, mas ela se transforma quando mexem com ela. Você verá! E eu estou fazendo meu papel, viu?

**Sassah Potter: **Hmmmm, isso depende bastante de como a Lily vai reagir daqui pra frente, sabe? Obrigada pela review!

_**Um comunicado!**_

A Mylla Evans, muito gentil, fez uma comunidade no Orkut para as minhas fics. Que vergonha... de qualquer maneira, acho que lá seria um bom lugar para eu divulgar quando a Prongs for atualizada e tal...então, recomendo que vocês entrem! Mesmo que for apenas pra me ver feliz. O endereço dela está no meu profile, aqui no site.

Beijos a todas, e até a próxima atualização!


	11. Na Cozinha ou O Segredo de Anne

**10. Na cozinha ou O segredo de Anne**

Em poucos minutos, estava em frente à sala do diretor. Hesitando um pouco, bati com os nós dos dedos na velha porta de carvalho, ouvindo a voz abafada do Professor Dumbledore autorizando minha entrada segundos depois. Abri a porta devagar.

- _Professor...o senhor gostaria de me ver?_

_- Sente-se, senhor Potter. - _ele exclamou, grave, após me fitar por alguns instantes e sentar-se de novo em sua cadeira. - _Eu recebi uma correspondência de Joseph Potter pela manhã. Algo sobre a impertinência de seu filho._

Engoli seco.

- _Ele me parecia muito chateado. Perguntou-me se os assuntos do Ministério eram discutidos em sala de aula, e recomendou-me que parássemos com essa prática caso a resposta fosse positiva. Recomendou-me também que proibisse a distribuição do Profeta Diário para alunos não-autorizados, ou seja, você. Ele me parecia bastante chateado mesmo. _

Dumbledore me observava, impassível, atrás daqueles óculos de meia-lua. Proibir a distribuição do jornal? E comentários em sala? Meu pai está louco, é?

- _Senhor, eu apenas..._

_- Sim, eu argumentei ao seu favor, senhor Potter. Expliquei que, como qualquer outro filho, você estava preocupado com a situação de seu pai. Sabe, eu conheço bem Joseph Potter. Aliás, conheço bem todos os Potters que passaram por Hogwarts desde que passei a dar aula aqui. Todos com o mesmo temperamento explosivo, assim como a extrema vontade de participar, de fazer algo...qualidades por vezes inoportunas, mas muito louváveis. Por isso, compreendo-o exatamente, senhor Potter. E acho que consegui que seu pai fizesse o mesmo. _- Dumbledore discursou, sorrindo. - _E é claro também que não poderíamos prejudicar os outros alunos, é sempre bom receber notícias, não?_

_- Sim, senhor. Obrigado. - _eu sorri de volta, balançando a cabeça.

- _Contudo, eu recebi outra reclamação que me faz repensar sobre a sua tão citada impertinência, senhor Potter. - _ele parou de sorrir, mas conservava ainda um olhar sereno. Tumble. Certeza que era dele que falava.

- _Mais uma vez, senhor, eu posso explicar!_

_- Ah, era exatamente isso que eu pretendia, senhor Potter. Explicações. - _ele juntou as duas mãos. - _Gostaria de saber a sua versão da história._

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas.

- _Senhor, por que o Professor Tumble não está aqui também?_

_- Imaginava que isso o deixaria desconfortável de alguma maneira. Pode começar, senhor Potter. _

Sorri. O velho é sábio mesmo, óbvio que notou algo de errado na história do Tumble.

- _Eu, Padfoot e Mo- quero dizer, Sirius e Remus estávamos indo para o campo de quadribol, sabe como é, manhã livre, sem aulas...er, bem, então encontramos, perto da porta de entrada, o professor Tumble conversando com Rabastan Lestrange e Raphael Nott. Bem, não exatamente conversando...eles pareciam estar pressionando o professor pra dizer, ou fazer algo. _

Levantei meus olhos e Dumbledore continuava me observando curioso.

- _Bem, - _eu continuei - _então eu perguntei o que estava havendo, e Lestrange me disse que estava entregando uma mensagem para o professor. Eu os disse que, se já tinham entregado à mensagem, deveriam voltar à aula e foi o que fizeram. E mandei, er, quer dizer, disse ao professor Tumble pra fazer o mesmo. E foi isso._

Dumbledore levantou-se e me fitou com seus óculos por instantes. Eu grudei minhas mãos na cadeira: se há algo mais ameaçador que o olhar de Dumbledore, eu ainda não conheço.

- _Isso é tudo, senhor Potter? Há algo mais que gostaria de me dizer?_

_- Senhor...eu desconfio...bem, isso é uma coisa minha, mas eu desconfio que tenha algo a ver com os tais Comensais. - _eu afirmei, respirando fundo pra ganhar confiança.

- _Isso é uma acusação séria, senhor Potter. Espero que tenha noção disso._

_- Sim, senhor. E eu afirmo para o senhor que tenho cerca de...hmmm...90 de certeza de que são os Comensais. - _eu sorri. Dumbledore franziu um pouco a testa.

- _O que o faz pensar isso?_

_- Eles falavam de algo sobre o "mestre" ficar decepcionado...parecia que eles queriam algo do professor..._

_- Isso é tudo, senhor Potter. - _Dumbledore levantou-se, me interrompendo. - _Posso observar que você está se esforçando para ser um bom monitor-chefe, como eu tinha certeza que poderia. Certamente, não fez nada de errado. Agora pode ir, antes que perca o delicioso almoço. Uma velha elfa simpática me disse que hoje teríamos um cardápio muito suculento. _- ele voltou a sorrir, mostrando-me a direção da porta com a ponta dos dedos. É, isso é o jeito Dumbledore de dizer que queria você pra fora MESMO. Eu fiz uma reverência e me retirei. As coisas, com certeza, eram mais sérias do que eu pensava.

* * *

- _Então, o que ele disse?_

_- Nada. Ele me disse que eu não fiz nada de errado e que eu podia vir almoçar. Mais nada. Ele parecia estranho, mesmo assim. - _Eu terminei de contar a minha história a um Remus mais quieto que o costume, a um Peter curioso, a uma Arista apreensiva e a um Sirius de mau-humor.

- _Você respondeu pro Prof. Tumble daquele jeito? - _Wormtail parecia extasiado.

- _Pete. - _Remus chamou a atenção dele, paternalmente. - _É bem curioso mesmo, Prongs. Tudo muito esquisito, até o que ele disse sobre os estudantes terem de ler o jornal, isso deve significar algo também._

_- Nada escapa de você, hein Remus? - _Arista exclamou.

- _Por que a Evans não voltou ainda? - _Sirius resmungou, olhando para a porta do Salão Principal pela septuagésima-quarta vez.

- _Você podia experimentar ir visitá-la, sabe. - _Moony disse, sorrindo.

- _Eu vou com você se quiser. - _eu disse, distraidamente. Porém, Sirius tomou isso bem ao pé da letra, porque instantes depois, eu o vi de pé, me encarando com os braços cruzados.

- _Então vamos._

Eu olhei para Remus e Arista, e eles compartilharam o meu olhar de "como é que é?".

- _Você vai comer isso? - _Wormtail perguntou, garfando algo do meu prato. Minha única saída foi abanar a cabeça pra ele e sair atrás do Sirius, que já estava na porta do Salão.

- _Ei, espera aí. - _eu gritei, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Sirius parou e se virou para mim, as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar de profundo desgosto.

- _O que é que ela pode contar pra Lily e não pra mim, me diz? Quero dizer...eu me importo com ela, caramba. Se algo de sério está acontecendo, eu devia saber, não?_

_- Relaxe, cara. De repente, não é nada. Sabe como as mulheres são. - _eu sacudi os ombros, tentando acalmá-lo.

- _É que...você não tem a sensação de que há algo no ar, esperando para que alguém acenda uma faísca para explodir na nossa cara? Você não sente que falta pouco pra algo de caótico acontecer? - _ele correu a mão direita pelo cabelo. - _Eu digo... tudo isso que está acontecendo, os sonserinos com o Tumble, e..._

_- O que isso tem a ver com a Anne?_

_- Nada. Mas e se eu estiver errado?_

Nós chegamos até a Ala Hospitalar, e Padfoot abriu a porta com agressividade, mas logo Madame Pomfrey apareceu, correndo.

- _Não, não, não, não e não! Não agora, quando eu finalmente fiz a garota dormir!_

_- É sério assim? - _Sirius perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - _Eu pensei que ela havia apenas quebrado o pulso ou algo do tipo!_

_- Sim, sim, o pulso está ótimo, mas coitadinha, ela estava nervosa...não está acostumada, lógico. E céus, quem sabe o que ela viu, ela mesma não consegue dizer! - _Madame Pomfrey jogou as mãos para cima, sacudindo a cabeça. Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. Do que diabos ela estava falando? Padfoot tossiu e sua voz se tornou mais grave.

- _Ah, não me diga que aconteceu de novo. - _ele sacudiu a cabeça. Percebi que seu lábio inferior estava tremendo: Sirius estava mentindo, tentando arrancar algo da velha. - _Isso costuma deixar ela bem nervosa mesmo. Essas coisas são horríveis mesmo, eu que o diga._

_- Como assim? - _ela franziu a testa.

- _Eu estava com ela da última vez que aconteceu...isso. Não é bonito de se ver. Claro que alguém como...eu não pode compreender como deve ser._

_- Certamente, certamente. Apenas um Vidente de verdade sabe como são essas coisas. Pobre menina. - _Madame Pomfrey sacudiu a cabeça novamente, dessa vez de uma maneira piedosa. Padfoot virou-se pra mim, com os olhos arregalados, mas logo voltou à sua compostura. Eu tive que me segurar pra não exclamar algo, afinal Marianne Krakowsky, a loirinha da corvinal, Vidente? Eles são raríssimos! O mais perto que eu cheguei de um Vidente antes foi o professor de adivinhação, que era teoricamente um, mas nunca tinha feito uma predição sequer na vida. Ou talvez eu tenha chegado mais perto que isso e não sabia, não?

- _Ok, você tem razão, senhora Pomfrey. Eu vou deixar Anne descansar e volto depois. Até. - _Sirius disse, sorrindo, e me deu um safanão para que eu o seguisse. Ele percorreu o corredor com passos largos até virarmos uma esquina.

- _Cara. Anne, vidente. - _foi o que eu consegui formular para iniciar a conversa.

- _Espera. Eu preciso de tempo pra assimilar. - _ele exclamou, sinalizando algo com as mãos. - _Por que é que ela nunca me contou isso? O que ela viu? Aposto que a Evans sabe!_

_- Não, eu não sei._

Nós nos viramos e demos de cara com Lily, de braços cruzados, encostada na parede. Se eu não a conhecesse bem e soubesse dos princípios dela, diria que ela estava conosco o tempo todo, usando uma capa de invisibilidade.

- _Muito boa sua estratégia, Sirius. Eu fiquei impressionada! _- ela disse, não mudando a expressão séria. Agora, minha suspeita estava ainda mais forte.

- _Obrigado, Lily. A gente tem que se virar, sabe. - _ele respondeu, num tom sarcástico. - _Mas teria sido bem mais fácil se VOCÊ tivesse me contado logo._

- _O segredo é dela, não meu, Sirius. - _ela disse devagar, como se estivesse ensinando um garotinho de cinco anos.

- _E por que é um segredo então? Por que ela escondeu de mim?_

_- Isso você vai ter que perguntar pra ela. - _Lily respirou fundo. - _Mas acho que você pode deduzir que não é algo que alguém queira sair por aí divulgando. Imagine as pessoas chegando e pedindo pra ela ler a mão delas ou qualquer bobagem dessas. Além disso, é algo que incomoda Anne. Não é muito legal você apagar, e não saber onde você está, e alguém acusar você de ter dito algo de que você não se recorda._

_- É assim que funciona? - _ele perguntou, num tom falsamente descontraído.

- _Pelo menos, ela me disse que é. - _Lily balançou os ombros. - _Além disso, você não pode culpá-la, pode Sirius? Você não foi a pessoa mais confiável do mundo nos últimos tempos._

Ele me olhou de relance e coçou a cabeça.

- _Você tem um quê de Moony, Evans. - _ele riu e ela pareceu não entender. - _Eu gosto muito da Anne. Eu sei que já fiz muita besteira, mas é verdade. Ela não está dormindo coisa nenhuma, está?_

_- Ela fingiu tomar a poção só para Madame Pomfrey não reclamar, ela disse que tem um péssimo gosto. _

_- Eu vou aproveitar que a velha está distraída. - _ele piscou e voltou para a Ala Hospitalar. Lily sorriu de uma maneira graciosa, sacudindo a cabeça levemente.

- _Onde você estava?_

_- Você sempre se prende a detalhes, Potter. Eu estava atrás da pilastra, estava saindo quando vocês chegaram._

_- Não sabia que você era tão sorrateira, Evans._

_- Bem, ossos do ofício. - _ela abanou o ar com as mãos e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Eu fazia o mesmo, ao lado dela.

- _Eu nunca poderia imaginar...achei que tivéssemos estourado nossa cota de amigos com segredos grandiosos com o Remus. _

_- Verdade. Nós temos uma imã para isso, não? - _ela riu de um jeito gostoso, e eu me senti mais leve.

- _Está me odiando menos agora, Evans?_

_- Ah, Potter. - _ela respirou fundo. - _Nem comece, antes que você estrague esse momento de trégua. _

_- Ok, Evans. Trégua. - _sorri.

- _O Remus...ele vai hoje à noite, não?_

_- Sim._

_- Hmmm. Ok. - _ela olhou pro chão. - _Eu queria poder ver._

_- Você não ia querer, Evans. De verdade. Ele melhorou muito depois que a gente, você sabe. E nós nos acostumamos em ver ele desse jeito também, mas eu creio que você não iria gostar._

_- Eu sei. Mas eu queria ajudá-lo também. Eu amo o Remus, ele é um grande amigo e uma pessoa incrível. E ele tem muita sorte de ter encontrado vocês. Eu temo pelo que acontecerá com ele depois daqui. Na verdade, eu tenho medo por mim própria também. Não é assustador? Acabar tudo?_

_- Não vai acabar tudo, Evans. E a gente vai se ver no treinamento pra Aurores, não?_

Ela sorriu, enigmática.

- _Tenho que dar um pulinho na biblioteca. Até mais, Potter._

_- Até, Evans._

* * *

- _Eu estou cansado_. 

Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail e eu descíamos as escadas, escondidos em minha capa de invisibilidade, até a cozinha. Ele, Moony, havia reclamado momentos atrás que estava com fome, por isso decidimos fazer uma pequena parada e pegar algo para beliscar durante a noite.

- _Nós já estamos chegando lá_. - Wormtail comentou, distraído.

- _Não é isso que quero dizer, Peter. Eu estou cansado disso. Eu não queria vir hoje à noite, não queria mesmo._

_- Nós estamos com você, Moony. - _eu afirmei, dando um tapinha amigável em suas costas.

- _Eu sei, Prongs, mas...eu preferiria que vocês não tivessem que fazer tudo isso por mim. Que eu nunca tivesse roubado a varinha do meu pai e entrado naquela floresta idiota._

_- Você tinha nove anos, Remus! Até quando você vai se culpar por isso? - _Sirius argumentou, esforçando-se para não levantar a voz. Moony suspirou fundo, resignado.

Nós chegamos à entrada da cozinha, Wormtail cutucou a pêra e então, entramos. Ela estava tomada de dezenas de elfos-domésticos, centenas de caldeirões fumegantes, panelas e utensílios que flutuavam por toda a parte e um cheiro de algum caldo de carne misturado com frutas e algo que não pude identificar, não muito agradável. Uma velha elfa-doméstica, de grandes olhos violeta e alguns fios de cabelo branco na cabeça, veio nos cumprimentar.

- _Senhor Black! Senhor Potter, que prazer vê-los esta noite! Senhor Lupin, senhor Pettigrew!_

_- Olá, Gertie. - _eu sorri, fazendo uma reverência.

- _Oh, por favor, senhor Potter, Gertie não merece, Gertie não merece! - _ela se encolheu, constrangida.

- _Gertie! Olá, garotas, boa noite, boa noite... - _Sirius atravessou a grande extensão da cozinha, andando de maneira dura e pomposa. Ele é realmente cômico nessas horas. Algumas elfas jovens que mexiam um caldeirão pararam para observá-lo e começaram a rir e guinchar, o que quase causou uma enchente de molho de laranja no lugar, se dois outros elfos não tivessem aparecido para segurar o gigantesco caldeirão. - _É isso que eles vão ter pra jantar? Parece delicioso... ok, nós vamos ter um pequeno piquenique, e nós queríamos saber se vocês poderiam contribuir de alguma forma..Moony, do que vamos precisar?_

_- De carne crua, sangrenta e recém cortada. - _ele resmungou, mau-humorado.

- _Esse daí não está mesmo num bom dia. - _Sirius mexeu os ombros. - _Ok, nós vamos querer um pouco de..._

_- Er...Libby? Posso ter uma palavrinha com você? - _eu puxei a criaturinha de lado.

- _Oh, sim, senhor Potter, é claro! O que Libby pode fazer pelo senhor?_

_- Bem, daqui alguns dias, é aniversário de uma amiga minha, e eu estava pensando em fazer uma surpresa pra ela, e eu vou precisar de sua ajuda._

_- Oh, Libby estaria encantada em ajudá-lo, senhor!_

_- Valeu. - _eu sorri, entregando-a um pedaço de pergaminho. - _Você sabe ler, Libby?_

_- Ah, sim, Libby sabe! - _ela deu um suspiro, orgulhosa. - _A família para a qual a mãe de Libby trabalhava era ótima, e ensinou a mãe de Libby a ler, e a mãe de Libby ensinou Libby. Ah, eles eram tão bonzinhos, se eram... Libby era tão pequena quando eles se foram...sempre foram tão bons para Libby...deixavam Libby brincar com as bolinhas de gude do jovem..._

_- Ok, bela história, Libby, realmente tocante, mas eu preciso saber se você entendeu tudo que está aí no papel. - _eu a interrompi, impaciente.

Ela abriu o pergaminho e passou os olhos por ele. Eles parecem se concentrar por segundos em apenas uma palavra, e ela contorceu o rosto, como se estivesse se esforçando muito pra fazer algo.

- _Libby, você tem certeza..._

_- Ah, sim, senhor Potter, Libby pode entender claramente._

_- Pode mesmo? - _eu tinha realmente dúvidas disso...

- _Sim, Libby pode, senhor. Libby ficaria tão grata de ajudá-lo! - _seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

- _Bem, Libby, não vai ser de graça, claro, você pode pedir o que quiser em troca._

_- Libby nunca poderia, senhor! O senhor Potter sempre foi tão bom pra Libby! Mas Libby sente muitas saudades da coleção de bolinhas de gude do jovem Patrick..._

_- Bolinhas de gude! Um monte delas, Libby. Se você fizer exatamente como está no pergaminho. - _eu estava mais esperançoso!

- _Libby vai fazer "exapatente"! _

_- É exata...Que seja. - _eu peguei sua mão e a sacudi. - _Estamos combinados. Obrigada, Libby!_

_- Prongs, você quer levar alguma coisa? - _Padfoot apareceu, com uma cesta enorme cheia de comida.

- _Eu acho que isso é mais do que suficiente. - _eu olhei para aquilo, assustado, e baixei a voz. - _Padfoot, você não acha que vão perceber que está faltando...bem, a despensa inteira do Castelo?_

_- Prongs, tira esse maldito distintivo das suas vestes, isso num tá fazendo bem. _- ele resmungou, escondendo um sorriso sarcástico. - _Ok, vamos nessa. Obrigado a todos e tenham uma ótima noite! - _ele acenou a todos e, fazendo uma reverência um pouco carregada demais, desapareceu pela porta.

- _Ele falando parece muito com um apresentador que minha mãe adora ouvir no rádio_ . - Peter comentou.

- _Eu não duvidaria. - _eu sussurrei pra ele, seguindo Sirius. Ele parou um segundo para que pudéssemos alcançá-lo e então, seguimos juntos pela escuridão da noite até o Salgueiro Lutador. Olhando de um lado pro outro e certificando-se de que não haveria testemunhas, transfiguramo-nos em nossas versões animagos. Wormtail abriu caminho e nós entramos pelo túnel e alcançamos a Casa dos Gritos. A luz tardia do Sol, nesse momento, já havia toda se esvaído. Remus, o único que ainda se mantinha "humano" olhou em volta, triste.

- _Eu nunca vou poder agradecer vocês o bastante._

Padfoot, provavelmente querendo fazê-lo se calar, pulou em seu colo e o derrubou no chão.

- _Esse daí fica mais pentelho quando se transforma. - _eu comentei, e minha voz, como sempre, saiu como um som incompreensível. Remus caminhou até a janela mais próxima e encarou a Lua. Seus olhos se dilataram, seu corpo se contraiu...a mesma transformação de sempre. Que nunca cessava em me surpreender. Ele gania na grande parte das vezes, e eu não podia deixar de apertar os olhos e desejar que acabasse mais rápido. Aquilo devia doer, droga.

- _Moony? - _Sirius se aproximou, como também sempre fazia. O lobisomem, que na maior parte das vezes, pulava em cima do cachorro para o atacar, apenas olhou para a janela e começou a uivar. - _Prongs, ele não anda bem mesmo._

Eu bati minha pata dianteira no chão, e deitei-me, desajeitado, de lado no chão frio e sujo. Padfoot pôs-se a futricar a cesta de comida, enquanto Wormtail roía um pedaço de bolo de nozes. Seria uma longa noite.

* * *

_Cenas do próximo capítulo! _(não recomendadas aos que têm coração fraco!) 

_xxxxxxx_

_-Bem...nos vemos amanhã em Hogsmeade, presumo? _

_-Ah sim...amanhã. – eu balancei a cabeça. Evans parou e começou a bater o pé no chão, deliberadamente._

_xxxxxx_

_Você não sabe que hoje é aniversário da Lily? – Remus exclamou, levemente surpreso. _

_-Como vou saber? Ela nunca me disse! – ele sacudiu os ombros. – É melhor eu ir lá e dizer algo. Prongs, você sabia disso? _

_xxxxxx_

_-Você não fez isso. _

_-Fiz o quê, Evans? _

_-Ah, Potter. – ela suspirou, e também sorria. – Você fez. _

_xxxxxx_

_-Isso aconteceu de verdade, não Fedorento? _

_O gato soltou um miado de aprovação._

_xxxxxx_

_- Você não tem que cuidar do Regulus, Padfoot. Ele já escolheu o lado dele. - eu comentei, baixinho._

* * *

**N/A: **Nhaaaa, mais um capítulo de Prongs. Eu estou até meio envergonhada, tanta gente queria saber o que Dumbledore queria com o James, e no final, nem ele nem vocês tiveram muita informação. Hehe. Mas é claro que tudo isso faz parte da trama maior e tal, e esse assunto será retomado.  
Além disso, eu tive a chance de escrever um pouquinho sobre o Lupinho e sua transformação. Eu tenho um capítulo de flashback escrito aqui no computador, com os meninos no segundo ano descobrindo sobre o Remus e ele contando sobre como aconteceu. Acho que eu nunca vou postá-lo, não sei onde enfiaria ele! oO Mas se vocês pedirem com carinho, eu publico como uma fanfic à parte. ;D 

Aaaaaaah, e vocês viram a foto do James Potter? - modo pottermaníaca on - James Potter já foi escolhido! O garotinho se chama Robbie Jarvis e pra mim, é uma mistura do príncipe William com seu irmão príncipe Harry e eu acredito que, com um bom óculos e com o cabelo despenteado, ele pode se passar muito bem como James! Agora só falta o Sirius...- ansiedade -

Aaaaah, gostaram dos previews? O próximo capítulo é um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever em toda a história de Prongs (vocês vão saber o porquê quando ler hehe) e vocês têm sido tão legais comigo!

Agora eu continuo pedindo...reviews, reviews, reviews! Senão eu não posto!

Sim, eu sou uma criança mimada!

**Pikena:** Ahá, curiosidade satisfeita? ;D Eu sou péssima para escrever o Dumbledore, espero que tenha ficado legal...eu ouso dizer que a teimosia da Lily não vai durar muito, mas eu posso estar enganada, sabe... Beijos.

**May:** Dez reviews e as atualizações rápidas virão:) Obrigada por todas as suas, by the way. Mia se transformará bastante! - risadinha malvada - Sentir muito na pele? Hmmmmm, talvez. ;D Beijos!

**Tally:** Ah, estou feliz! Comenta sempre mesmo, viu? Você não sabe o quanto isso me faz alegre! Aaaaah, Prongs não seria uma fic decente sem os momentos love do casal...e eu digo que mais virá de onde esse veio! Beijão!

**Zé Ub3r: **Uau! Eu realmente me impressiono com essas pessoas que lêem tudo numa noite... é muito capítulo! Eu não consigo! Desculpe ter feito você perder seu sono...:) Obrigada pela contribuição, tá no cofrinho de reviews. E a atualização tá aí! Thanks!

**Luiza:** Hmmm, não, nada ruim o recado, né? Mas é um alerta. "Something Wicked This Way Comes". Obrigada pelo review! Beijo!

**Naty:** Thanks, thanks, thanks mais uma vez pelo seu comment, pelo apoio, pela betagem, por tudo! Desculpe ter roubado a idéia descarada de fazer um preview da _Fate_... amo você, mate!

Os replys do pessoal logado pode ser lido no e-mail da pessoa, eu descobri. Por isso, chequem seus e-mails:)

E continuem deixando reviews, pessoas. Prongs sobrevive à base delas, e vocês não querem ver o coitadinho sufocar, querem? - olhar de cachorrinho perdido -

Até a próxima! E não esqueçam de entrar na comunidade... ;D


	12. Queda de Barreiras

**11. Queda de Barreiras **

_-Eu estou bem. Só estou um pouco cansado. Apenas um pouco..._

_-Deprimido? – _Evans completou o pensamento de Remus. Estávamos todos reunidos na mesa da Grifinória, na hora do almoço, numa sexta-feira após mais uma aula entediante com o idiota do Tumble. Remus estava de volta, depois de mais uma semana de Lua Cheia.

_-Moony está precisando de uma distração, só isso. _– Sirius disse com seu velho sorriso de quem está querendo consertar as coisas ou fazer elas parecerem melhores. – _Acho que zoar por Hogsmeade já se tornou monótono, não Moon?_

_-Quem sabe eu quebre sua monotonia te dando umas detenções hein, Sr. Black? – _Evans disse, estreitando os olhos mas com um meio-sorriso nos lábios.

_-Contanto que elas envolvam eu trancado na Torre de Astronomia com a sua amiga loirinha, pra mim tá ótimo. –_ ele cruzou os braços, olhando-a marotamente. Evans soltou uma exclamação e tentou golpeá-lo do outro lado da mesa. Remus, eu percebi, revirou os olhos e, provavelmente temendo que a conversa viesse pro seu lado, pegou um livro da mochila e começou a folheá-lo. Arista, que não estava conosco na mesa sabe-se lá porque, chegou com o rosto corado e com pressa.

_-Horário para os treinos. – _ela sorriu. – _Amanhã provavelmente terá algo para o Halloween, mas eu chequei e temos o domingo à tarde livre, a Corvinal vai estar no campo pela manhã. O que acham?_

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos, e eu respondi pelos dois.

-_Beleza, Riz. Domingo tá bom._

_-Aliás, não é estranho que nós ainda não estamos sabendo do que vai ter amanhã pro feriado?_

Mal Evans terminou de pronunciar essas palavras, o burburinho normal do almoço no Salão Principal cessou e eu percebi diversas cabeças virando-se na mesma direção. Virei-me com elas e vi que Dumbledore havia se erguido de sua cadeira. Ele bateu com delicadeza três vezes no cálice que segurava, mas não era nada necessário. Toda a atenção já estava nele.

-_Olá, meus queridos alunos. Boa tarde! Como vocês devem já saber, nosso querido e festivo feriado do Halloween está bem perto. E esse ano, nós temos algo bem especial a oferecer a vocês. O Sindicato dos Lojistas Bruxos de Hogsmeade uniu seus membros e criou uma feira com várias atrações e performances para celebrar essa data mágica, o Festival Outubrino. E nós, Hogwarts, fomos convidados para participar da primeira edição dessa maravilhosa festa. E por Hogwarts, vocês devem entender todos os alunos do colégio, do primeiro ao sétimo ano. _

Houve um grande barulho de palmas e assovios e gritos de animação, principalmente dos alunos mais jovens. Eu mesmo havia ficado empolgado! Hogsmeade era sempre a mesma, e principalmente pra alguém como eu, que havia estado lá centenas de vezes...ela certamente precisava de uma mudança mesmo.

-_Porém – _ele continuou, quando o barulho foi diminuindo – _há algumas pequenas condições, como sempre. Vocês, alunos do primeiro e segundo ano, não devem deixar a condução e proteção de seus representantes, sendo eles os seus diretores de Casa, monitores e monitores-chefes. Os nossos docentes Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Notorius Tumble e Clarinda Merryham, os alunos Lily Evans e James Potter e os monitores de cada casa estarão de prontidão para qualquer problema, e os mais jovens devem estar sempre sob a supervisão de algum deles._

Oh, merda. Nada de diversão para mim. Eu ouvi Sirius sufocando (e muito mal) uma gargalhada do meu lado e acotovelei o amigo da onça. Grande ajuda dele.

-_Eu não acredito que... _

_-Shhhh! – _Evans sinalizou com o dedo para que eu entrasse em silêncio de novo. Dumbledore, o traíra, voltara a falar.

-_Mais uma vez, friso que o vilarejo de Hogsmeade foi muito simpático e cordial de nos convidar para esse evento. Por isso, gostaria muito que todos fossem gratos a esse convite e não causassem nenhum problema à organização. E recomendo cautela, como sempre. Todos que andarem na linha estarão em segurança, por isso, repito: não deixem de estar por perto de seus representantes. E boa viagem a todos! – _ele terminou com um sorriso acolhedor e retirou-se. Alguns alunos levantaram-se, conversando animadamente e caminhando para a próxima aula.

-_Nós vamos ter que ser babás dos pirralhos? Não é mais fácil deixa-los aqui? – _eu reclamei.

-_Potter, você o ouviu, todos têm direito de comemorar o Halloween em Hogsmeade. Aposto que terá várias atrações para as crianças. _

_-Ótimo. A gente vai ficar vendo showzinho de marionete e essas coisas idiotas. – _bufei.

-_Deixe de ser rabugento, Prongs. –_ Sirius deu um tapa nas minhas costas, ainda rindo.

-_Nós podemos ajudar vocês dois. – _Remus sugeriu.

-_Peraí, nós podemos? Primeiranistas, Moony. Primeiranistas. – _Sirius disse, lentamente, como se estivesse falando com um garoto do primeiro ano em pessoa. – _Crianças irritantes e... _

_-Você já foi uma, não há muito tempo. Aliás, desconfio que **você** ainda não tenha passado dessa fase. – _ele replicou, um sorriso maroto. Sirius bufou como se dissesse "muito engraçado". Arista tossiu.

-_Bem, eu acho que não vou poder ajudar vocês, sabe, já que eu... _

_-Ah, eu entendo, Riz. – _Lily soltou uma risadinha.

-_Mas eu não! O que você vai fazer, hein, senhorita Skyler? Se encontrar com quem, hã?_

_-Você precisa se renovar, **Potter**. – _ela acelerou o passo, deixando-nos pra trás.

-_Eu odeio essa mania dela de esconder coisas da gente! – _eu exclamei para Sirius, e ele balançou a cabeça, aprovando. - _Quem é o namorado dessa menina?_

-_Puxa, eu não sei porque ela faz guarda segredos de vocês. É algo realmente inexplicável, né? – _Lily respondeu, irônica. Ela virou a cara pra mim, mas o que ela viu do outro lado também não a agradou. Cruzando os braços, ela evitou ver Miranda Jones se aproximando.

-_Oi, James! _

_-Hey, Mia. – _eu sorri, constrangido.

-_Bem...nos vemos amanhã em Hogsmeade, presumo? _

_-Ah sim...amanhã. – _eu balancei a cabeça. Evans parou e começou a bater o pé no chão, deliberadamente.

-_Pelo que o diretor disse, vocês vão estar bem atarefados. - _ela sorriu, olhando pra Lily com simpatia, enquanto essa pareceu soltar facas pelos olhos na direção de Mia. - _Bem, mas isso não significa que a gente não possa se encontrar e talvez...tomar uma cerveja amanteigada juntos, não? - _ela virou-se novamente para mim, com ansiedade nos olhos. Eu pude sentir que ela havia juntado muita coragem para vir dizer isso. Bom trabalho pra uma Lufa!

-_Er, acho que não, né? - _eu mexi os ombros, sorrindo, e pensei ouvir claramente Evans bufando atrás de mim. - _Talvez eu descole um tempinho._

-_Legal. –_ Mia disse, prendendo o olhar por instantes no meu. – _Até mais, pessoas! _

Apenas Evans não respondeu. Ah, era tão encantadora a maneira com a qual ela torcia uma mecha do cabelo, escondendo sua raiva agora. Ela desviou-se de nós para encontrar Anne entre os corvinais. A loirinha a abraçou e entregou a ela uma pequena caixinha com uma enorme laço.

-_O que é aquilo? – _Sirius apontou para as duas.

-_Um presente. Você não sabe que hoje é aniversário da Lily? – _Remus exclamou, levemente surpreso.

-_Como vou saber? Ela nunca me disse! – _ele sacudiu os ombros. – _É melhor eu ir lá e dizer algo. Prongs, você sabia disso? _

_-Aham. Ela me contou, esses dias. – _eu sorri, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

-_Você disse alguma coisa pra ela, não? – _Moony me perguntou, lentamente.

-_Não. – _eu respondi, simplesmente, vendo Sirius ir na direção das duas garotas e caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos.

-_Isso é mais uma espécie de plano para conseguir a garota? Porque eu já te digo que ignorar o aniversário dela não é a melhor maneira. – _Moony sacudiu a cabeça, desaprovador.

-_Ah, é sim, Moon. Principalmente quando você é James Potter e está preparando algo muito, muito melhor. – _eu olhei para cima, com um olhar sonhador. – _Eu não direi nada. Eu quero que Evans pense que eu esqueci. Eu quero que ela fique furiosa ao pensar isso. Vai ser uma ótima preparação, sabe? _

_-Eu me pergunto como o Padfoot faz para te compreender. Porque, pra mim, você não faz sentido algum. –_ ele soltou uma gargalhada, que me fez sentir mais leve. Era bom ver Moony gargalhando e perdendo aquele mau-humor mordaz e atípico.

-_Obrigado pelo elogio, cara._

* * *

E foi dessa maneira que o resto do dia se passou. Eu fiz questão de ficar longe de Evans o dia todo, para que ninguém chegasse de repente e dissesse algo sobre seu aniversário e eu tivesse que cumprimenta-la ou algo do gênero. Eu estava ansioso, e tentava esconder isso de Moony, Padfoot e Wormtail, que agora sabiam que eu havia preparado algo pra ela e estavam morrendo de curiosidade. Contudo, estava bem difícil de esconder a própria surpresa dela, especialmente quando Minerva McGonagall nos escalou para monitorar os corredores àquela noite. No começo, ela estava bem calada, e eu me fingia de distraído. Nos separávamos em alguns andares, e voltávamos a nos encontrar em outros, e nesses momentos eu sempre dizia algo como "Ei, Evans, você por aqui?", enquanto ela...bem, ela apenas sacudia a cabeça na maior parte das vezes. Eu sabia que ela estava sentida porque eu parecia não ter lembrado que dia era aquele, mas eu precisava me segurar pra manter a surpresa...Então, quando era cerca de dez e meia da noite, nós nos encontramos novamente no corredor do terceiro andar. 

-_Hoje está tranqüilo por aqui...as pessoas foram dormir cedo para a excursão de amanhã, decerto. -_ ela comentou.

-_Verdade. Se você me perguntar, aliás, isso tá quieto demais. Nós devíamos ter checado mais uma vez as masmorras..._

_-Deixa de ser desconfiado, Potter! E preconceituoso. Por que as masmorras, hein? _

_-Às vezes eu penso que você deveria estar na Sonserina, Evans. - _eu cruzei os braços.

-_Oh, devo levar isso como uma ofensa, não? - _ela riu. - _Bem, na hora que eu estava por lá, eu encontrei Snape vagando por aí, mas ele já estava voltando pra Sala Comunal deles, nem me viu._

Eu virei-me depressa pra ela. Que oportunidade eu tinha perdido, droga!

-_Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa suspeita? Carregando algo?_

_-Apenas uns livros, o que é muito normal pro Ra-er, digo, o Snape. Bom, mudando de assunto, Potter, nós termos que armar um esquema para amanhã. _

_-Esquema? _

_-Sim! Nós temos que cuidar de quase 200 alunos em Hogsmeade! Nós temos que nos organizar e dividir. _

_-Organizar? Dividir? – _Eu não podia acreditar em como Lily é metódica! – _São pivetes, Evans. _

_-São **alunos**, Potter! Sob nossa responsabilidade! _

_-Os professores também vão estar lá, você ouviu o diretor! E os monitores. _

_-Sim, mas você não percebe? Dumbledore aceitou o convite, mas está preocupado. Ele frisou a parte sobre a segurança dos alunos diversas vezes. _

_-Mas...o que poderia acontecer em Hogsmeade? – _eu exclamei, gesticulando.

-_Nunca se sabe, Potter. Alunos podem se perder, sei lá, qualquer coisa. Eu estou surpresa dele ter deixado os primeiranistas e segundanistas irem. Aliás, acredito que só fomos avisados hoje porque ele demorou pra decidir sobre essa excursão. _

_-Você é perspicaz, não? –_ eu sorri. Ela se corou. Ficamos em silêncio, ela ruminando algo que eu não podia prever, e eu esperando o momento certo de...

-_Bem, então vamos de volta para o dormi- _

_-NÃO! – _eu praticamente gritei. – _Digo...eu não sei se lá é uma boa idéia, sabe. – _eu sorri de novo, dessa vez utilizando meu sorriso convincente e coçando os meus cabelos despenteados, que caíam em minha nuca. Preparem-se para mais um momento teatral com James Potter!

-_Por que não seria? – _ela cruzou os braços, me olhando curiosa e desafiadora.

-_Porque...porque... – _Oh, por que seria? Com certeza, um motivo bem esdrúxulo e descabido como... – _Porque... lá tem pó. _

_-Hã? - _ela balançou a cabeça, não me entendendo. Tive que segurar para não sorrir frente à minha genialidade.

-_Lá tem muito pó e as elfas estão limpando. – _Ela não esperava que eu fosse um mentiroso tão ruim assim, esperava?

-_A essa hora? – _ela fez uma cara de quem se esforça para procurar o que dizer. – _Bem, ok. Então talvez...mas espera aí. Os móveis de Hogwarts têm um feitiço auto-limpante. Os elfos raramente tiram pó das coisas, Potter. Você tem certeza...ah, não. _

Evans parou no meio do corredor, um olhar bem significativo para mim, que eu não conseguia decifrar. Mas uma coisa eu conseguia entender: ela tinha descoberto. Mais rápido do que eu esperava! Ela arregalou os olhos e, pra complementar toda a situação, dei um (sempre eficaz) sorriso eu-estou-escondendo-algo-de-você-e-não-vou-dizer.

-_Você não fez isso. – _ela levou as mãos à boca.

_-Fiz o quê, Evans? – _eu fingi um James atrapalhado e tentando disfarçar.

-_Ah, Potter. – _ela suspirou, e também sorria. – _Você fez. _

_-Escuta, Evans... _

_-Não precisa falar nada. Eu quero saber o que você fez. – _ela começou a caminhar de novo, dessa vez, decidida e com pressa. – _Eu disse que detestava aniversários, Potter. Você não precisava fazer isso! –_ ela dizia, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria e corria mais. Lily Evans é realmente a deusa de todas as ambigüidades!

-_Eu não faço idéia do que você está dizendo, Evans! – _eu respondi, apertando o passo para alcança-la, continuando com meu teatro. Porém, admito que agora estava surpreso com a euforia dela.

Chegamos à entrada da Sala Comunal dos monitores-chefes. Eu segurei o braço de Lily.

-_Espere! Ok. Você me pegou. – _eu exclamei, ofegante e com um falso desapontamento. - _Acho que isso será bem mais divertido se você fechar os olhos. _

Ela piscou, e eu notei um brilho passar pelos olhos dela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Eu murmurei a senha e caminhei pra dentro da Sala, certificando-me que não havia ninguém ali.

Mas havia alguém ali. Cerca de dez ou doze pequenos elfos-domésticos circulavam pelo cômodo feito diabretes confundidos, pendurando laços brancos por todos os lados, espalhando vasos com lírios pelas mesinhas e prateleiras, ou simplesmente chocando-se um com o outro e com o piano branco, uma novidade chegada no dia anterior, presente do Sr. Evans. Libby veio me receber.

-_Senhor Potter! Libby e os outros fizeram como o senhor mandou!_

_-Libby! Vocês não deveriam estar aqui! - _eu sussurrei. - _Ela já chegou! Escute... - _eu caminhei até meu quarto e voltei com uma caixinha de madeira. - _Aqui estão as bolinhas de gude, e muito obrigado por tudo, mas agora vocês vão ter que dar o fora! _

_-Ok, senhor Potter. É pra já! Adeus! - _ela acenou pra mim e com um PLOC, desapareceu. Eu dei um passo para trás, e ouvi diversos PLOCs por volta da sala. Como eles fazem isso dentro do castelo? Bem, era a hora. Meu coração, nessa altura, estava acelerado. Eu me sentia como se estivesse prestes a abrir um presente de Natal. Puxei-a para dentro.

-_Algum problema? - _ela perguntou, daquela maneira solícita típica dela.

-_Agora está tudo perfeito, Evans. Ok. Abre. _

Ela abriu os olhos, animada. Seu olhar, contudo, foi mudando lentamente... Evans, antes, estava empolgada como qualquer pessoa que vai receber um presente, não importa de quem seja. Então, devagar, ela foi percebendo o que ela havia recebido, e agora, sem os elfos-domésticos ali, eu mesmo podia reparar melhor no que eles haviam preparado: havia um grande e belo vaso de vidro ao lado da janela, cheio de lírios brancos. Pendurada no meio da sala, uma faixa, verde-esmeralda e com letras brancas, que diziam "Feliz Aniversário, Lily Evans". Ela se assemelhava muito à faixa que estava em minha casa no dia do meu aniversário, e não era por acaso. E pregados na parede, emoldurados e decorando todo a sala, estava uma série de desenhos feitos à mão. Todos tinham Lily desenhada. Libby não só tinha seguido minhas instruções satisfatoriamente, como tinha também melhorado todo o projeto.

-_Feliz aniversário, Evans. – _eu sorri, orgulhoso de meu plano bem sucedido. Aquela elfazinha merece mesmo as bolinhas de gude.

Ela estava boquiaberta. Caminhou devagar até o vaso perto da janela.

-_Lírios_.

-_Eu sei, meio clichê, mas... _

_-Eu adoro lírios. – _ela estava sorrindo. O sorriso mais lindo que ela havia dado. E estava destinado a mim! – _E o que são aquilo? São...aquela sou eu? _

Ela apontou para os quadros na parede. Eu respirei fundo.

-_Sim. É você em todos eles. São alguns desenhos que fiz em todos esses anos. Nunca tive a melhor oportunidade de entrega-los, sabe? E eles não são lá muito bem acabados, mas bem...esse aqui é do quarto ano. Você havia acabado de entrar na nossa cabine, no Expresso, pra entregar uma mensagem pro Moony. Eu estava desenhando outra coisa, só pra praticar, mas ele meio que migrou pra isso. Você vê os estudos de claro e escuro aqui? – _eu murmurei, e minha voz parecia soar um pouco mais grossa. Peguei seu braço novamente, levando-a pro outro lado da sala. – _Esse aqui, você vai lembrar disso! Ano passado, nós aparecemos na sua casa sem avisar, perto do Natal. Eu nunca vou esquecer a sua cara quando veio nos receber à porta! Dá pra ver o Remus descendo a escada ali atrás? – _eu ri. Ela balançou a cabeça, sem dizer nada. – _Ok. Hmmm, esse aqui é legal. Quinto ano. Naquele balãozinho está escrito "você me dá nojo", se não consegue ler. Essa frase ficou na minha cabeça por dias, sabe? Acho que eu consegui capturar bem o olhar de desprezo em seus olhos... – _eu soltei uma gargalhada.

-_Eu nunca te desprezei. – _ela murmurou, e sua voz saiu praticamente inaudível.

-_Desprezou sim, um pouquinho, naquele dia. E eu entendo, eu mereci, eu e Padfoot exageramos. – _eu pisquei. - _Mas esse, esse é meu favorito, Evans. É o primeiro. Terceiro ano, logo após as provas finais, faltava alguns dias para voltarmos para casa. Você estava sentada à beira do lago com Anne, Arista e outras garotas. Foi quando a Arista começou a andar com vocês, acredito. Bem, eu não vou dizer que nunca tinha notado você, mas aquele dia, eu olhei pela janela e vi seu cabelo brilhando no Sol, e eu nunca tinha visto cabelos brilharem tanto. E então, alguém disse algo, e você soltou uma risada sonora que eu não ouvi daquela distância, lógico. Mas o seu rosto...era perfeito quando você ria. Eu tive a certeza de que era o riso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto nesse colégio naquele momento. Na verdade, eu arrisco dizer que foi nesse momento que tudo começou. – _eu abaixei os olhos, falando tudo isso mais pra mim do que pra ela. Eu nunca pensei que confessaria esses sentimentos a Evans, assim, tão facilmente. O fato é que as palavras foram saindo de minha boca e, se Sirius pudesse me ver agora, com certeza estaria rindo muito de toda essa pieguice. Mas apesar de tudo, eu estava me sentindo muito confortável. Estava sendo mais fácil do que eu pensava. – _E agora, o último. – _eu tirei um pedaço de papel de meu bolso e entreguei a ela. – _Desculpe, ainda não está terminado, mas acho que você deveria ficar com ele mesmo assim. Nós estávamos caminhando no corredor, e você mencionou que gostaria de estar com o Remus durante a Lua Cheia, como nós. E você olhou para seus pés na hora que disse isso e...caramba, Evans. Você é linda quando sorri, muito atraente quando está brava e tão bonita até quando está triste, mas você nunca fica mais bela do que quando demonstra que se preocupa com alguém. Principalmente quando esse alguém é o idiota aqui. E, apesar de eu ser um dos maiores imbecis que você já conheceu, e provavelmente continuar sendo pra sempre se o Sirius não fizer algo pra roubar meu posto, e apesar de eu ter alguns probleminhas em me comprometer com alguém, eu realmente acho que é injusto que você duvide do fato de que eu estou mais do que apaixonado por você. Mesmo para James Potter, agüentar três longos anos, vários tapas na cara, milhares de foras e apenas alguns raros e esporádicos beijos é uma tarefa bem árdua, e mais do que sinal de que eu realmente não quero desistir de você, né? E como eu poderia, Evans? Você vale muito à pena, muito mais do que você poderia imaginar e...bah, eu estou me alongando. Eu só queria, na verdade, dizer a você "feliz aniversário", e compensar por todas as outras vezes que eu não fiz. _

Minha cabeça, a essa altura, fervilhava com milhares de pensamentos. Meu coração, eu tenho certeza, parou de bater por alguns instantes. A única coisa que importava no mundo naquele momento era a reação dela, e ela parecia demorar uma eternidade para chegar. Lily Evans me observava com os olhos marejados, a boca entreaberta e os dedos entrelaçados, brincando apressadamente uns com os outros.

-_Evans? – _eu sussurrei, depois do que pareceram ser séculos. Minha mão continuava esticada na direção del, segurando meu último desenho. A cena parecia ter se congelado. Eu estava preocupado já! – _Você está aí? Diga alguma coisa? _

_-Uau. _

_-Uau. – _eu repeti. – _Ok, "uau" é bom. _

_-"Uau" é muito bom. – _ela sorriu. E eu sorri. E ficamos nos sorrindo, ali, bobamente, no meio da sala dos monitores-chefe, agora com Fedorento, meu gato, nos observando languidamente do sofá. Ela pegou o desenho de minhas mãos e o encarou, sorrindo mais ainda.

-_Mas "uau" é um tanto...monossilábico. _– eu arrisquei. Ela riu.

-_Eu nunca pensei que você poderia fazer algo assim. – _ela exclamou.

-_Ah, puxa, obrigado. Assim é **bem** melhor. – _eu fingi estar magoado.

-_Ops, eu não quis dizer isso...foi lindo. Foi o melhor presente que eu já recebi, em toda a minha vida. _

_-Mais do que esse piano que seu pai enviou ontem? Você estava esperando ele há milênios...– _eu disse, rindo. Ela deu uns passos à frente, aproximando-se de mim. A distância entre meu rosto e o dela era muito pequena agora. Ela pegou a minha mão e um frio correu pela minha espinha. Eu poderia beija-la milhares de vezes agora, mas James Potter, você não vai estragar tudo hoje.

-_James. _

Era mais difícil de segurar a vontade agora. Eu nunca tinha ouvido Lily dizer meu primeiro nome daquela maneira, carregado de...de doçura. (taí uma palavra que eu nunca achei que utilizaria! Ok, Sirius, ria à vontade.) Na verdade, eu mal consigo lembrar da última vez que ela pronunciou meu nome.

-_Lily? _

_-Você gostaria de sair comigo? – _ela sussurrou, e seu olhar era pesadamente risonho e maroto.

-_Eu não sairia com você nem se fosse uma escolha entre você e a Lula-Gigante, Evans. – _eu ri, esticando minha mão e tocando seus cabelos macios.

-_Ah, mas aposto que a Lula Gigante não faria algo assim. – _ela murmurou de volta e, segurando meu rosto nas mãos, puxou-me para um beijo, na minha opinião, rápido demais. Foram o quê, três segundos de contato? Mesmo assim, meu corpo todo pareceu eletrizar-se. Eu sentia o perfume de seus cabelos, e o aroma de seus lábios, e o toque de seus dedos, e tudo parecia bom demais pra ser verdade. (Sirius estaria às gargalhadas agora...)

-_Por que isso não funcionou com você antes? – _eu perguntei, rindo, quando nos separamos.

-_Porque eu não sou uma das maiores imbecis que você já conheceu. –_ ela riu gostosamente, e eu me senti mais leve do que nunca. – _Boa noite, James. _

_-Boa noite, Lily. E até amanhã._

Ela acenou pra mim, com um sorriso um tanto quanto tolo, antes de fechar a porta.

-_Isso aconteceu de verdade, não Fedorento? _

O gato soltou um miado de aprovação.

-_É isso aí! – _eu gritei, socando o ar. – _Boa, muito boa, James! _

_-Eu estou te escutando! – _eu ouvi a voz abafada dela soar do outro lado da parede. Rindo, eu caminhei para o meu quarto. Quando deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro lembrei, com orgulho, de que tinha feito Lily esquecer completamente sobre sua iniciativa de organizar e dividir o grupo dos pirralhos para o festival do dia seguinte. Certamente, não era com isso que ela iria sonhar essa noite, e muito menos eu.

* * *

- _Prongs! James Potter! James Potter! Acorda!_

Eu abri um olho, confuso. Por um momento, esqueci onde estava. Cocei os olhos e tatei no escuro o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, procurando por meus óculos e minha varinha. De onde vinha aquela voz que havia atrapalhado meu sono tão tranqüilo e cheio de flashblacks da cena que havia se passado horas atrás na Sala dos Monitores? Percebi, após segundos esperando meu cérebro funcionar normalmente que a voz abafada vinha da escrivaninha. Meu espelho de duas faces brilhava, azul, na escuridão do quarto. Sirius me chamava.

Caminhei desengonçado até a mesa.

- _Padfoot? Que horas são?_

_- Prongs, você está com o Mapa aí?_

_- Estou. Duas e trinta e sete da manhã, Pads!_

_- James, pegue a porcaria do Mapa, por favor! - _a voz soou autoritária e impaciente. Quando o sangue Black de Sirius se revelava, não era bom sinal. Preocupado e confuso, abri o armário à procura do Mapa. Onde é que estava? Ah, sim, não era lá. Estava no bolso de minhas vestes, no chão...

- _Anda logo, Prongs!_

_- Espera, Sirius! - _eu sussurei pro espelho, agora aflito de verdade. - _Mas o que é que está acontecendo, caramba?_

_- Meu irmão está no dormitório da Sonserina?_

_- Como é que é? - _Meu cérebro não estava em sua potência total, e quando é que Sirius ia perguntar sobre o Regulus aquela hora?

- _Prongs! - _ele tentou não gritar. Eu podia ver que ele pressionava os dentes com raiva.

- _Espere. Masmorras...hmmm. Não. Regulus não está no quarto. - _eu olhei para o Mapa, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- _Merda! - _veio a voz do outro lado. - _Onde aquele filho da mãe está?_

_- Putz...hummm...ele está se deslocando. Ele está com o Nott. - _eu virei-me pro espelho, uma certa compreensão entrando em minha cabeça. - _Sirius?_

_- Me encontre no Retrato._

_- Padfoot?_

_- Eu não posso falar aqui! Me encontre no Retrato!_

Cinco minutos depois, lá estava eu, com meu odioso robe bordô que me fazia parecer um velho viúvo, percorrendo os corredores de Hogwarts às duas e cinqüenta da manhã. Ainda bem que eu era o monitor-chefe. Sirius me esperava, os braços cruzados, a expressão tensa.

- _Padfoot._

_- Eu prometi a Annie que não contaria a ninguém. Infelizmente, isso envolve você Prongs. Você vai ter que me confiar nessa._

_- Eu sempre confiei em você, Pads. O que você quer saber?_

_- Se Regulus está envolvido em algo que acredito que irá acontecer. Eu só preciso de uma confirmação. - _o olhar dele era suplicante agora, algo que eu raramente via em Sirius. - _Eu não posso deixar ele fazer isso, Prongs._

_- Ok. Vamos atrás dele. - _eu disse, o tranqüilizando. Prevenido, joguei a velha capa de invisibilidade que trouxera comigo sobre nossas cabeças. Por alguns minutos, percorremos os corredores de Hogwarts, seguindo o rastro de Regulus Black e Raphael Nott. Os rastros se dirigiam ao Corujal. E foi na porta dele que nós os surpreendemos.

- _Ora, perdeu o sono, Reg? - _Sirius exclamou, e por mais que a frase parecesse carinhosamente brincalhona, um brilho perverso se conservava nos olhos do meu melhor amigo.

- _O que você faz aqui, seu idiota? - _Regulus cuspiu, visivelmente surpreso. Nott se adiantou, já enfiando as mãos nas vestes, mas eu fui mais rápido, puxando a minha e apontando-a firme para ele.

- _Fica na sua, Nott._

_- O que **você** faz aqui é a pergunta, Regulus._

_- Cuida da sua vida, imbecil. - _Regulus pronunciou as palavras com uma raiva quase infantil.

- _Com o que você está brincando, pivete? - _Sirius pegou os braços dele com força. - _Se eu souber de algo, eu te esfolo vivo! Você sabe que eu não estou brincando, Regulus! Eu estou te avisando pro seu bem! _

_- Quando é que você quis meu bem, irmãozinho? - _Regulus disse num tom altamente sarcástico. Sirius apertou o braço dele com mais fúria.

- _REGULUS! O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO AQUI?_

Regulus olhou Sirius então de uma maneira que eu nunca havia presenciado. Era medo. Medo de uma autoridade. Medo de alguém a quem você obedece cegamente. Medo de seu irmão mais velho. Um sentimento que eu nunca pensei que brotaria em Regulus Black, que havia se acostumado a odiar e rejeitar seu irmão desde o berço. Ele desvencilhou-se da mão de Padfoot, puxando a manga de suas vestes para cima de seu braço e escondendo-o atrás das costas. Imaginei que Sirius tivesse realmente o machucado.

- _Eu mandava uma carta para mamãe e papai. - _ele disse, ligeiramente encolhido. - _Eles têm medo de que as corujas sejam interceptadas, ou qualquer coisa assim, eu nunca entendi, por isso eu as envio apenas de madrugada. Eles querem saber de tudo o que eu faço em Hogwarts. Eu sempre mando essas cartas pra eles. Querem que eu observe você e tal. _

Sirius o observou com desconfiança.

- _Cartas para seus pais, é? E **seus **pais querem que você **me** observe? - _Sirius claramente achava aquela desculpa ridícula.

_- Você se sente muito bem não os chamando de seus, não? - _Regulus sussurrou. - _Como se fosse um orgulho eles terem te deserdado._

_- E é, Regulus. - _Sirius sorriu, um sorriso cheio de desprezo.

- _Eles que fizeram a melhor coisa da vida deles rejeitando alguém como você, Sirius. - _Regulus murmurou, parecendo mais encolhido que nunca naquela noite. - _E da minha vida também. Eles esperavam tanto de você. O primogênito. O varão. O que honraria o grande nome da família Black. E você os decepcionou de uma maneira aterradora. Não me surpreendo por eles desejarem que você não tivesse nascido, Sirius. E é por isso que eu farei de tudo para honrar os princípios de minha família. Eu serei o filho que eles sempre quiseram ter, Sirius. Eu serei bem melhor do que você, muito mais poderoso e honrado do que você nunca será._

_- Honrado? - _Sirius soltou sua gargalhada característica. - _Você me enoja, Regulus. Você não passa de um molequinho bobo e mimado que não entende nada. Mas você está certo num ponto, você é sim o filho que eles sempre quiseram ser, Reg. O ser inútil e manipulável que eles sempre quiseram que eu fosse. Volte pro seu dormitório agora._

_- Você não manda em mim! - _Regulus adiantou-se, fechando a mão com ódio.

_- Volta pro dormitório agora, Regulus! - _Sirius apontou a varinha pra ele, os olhos faiscando. - _Você não terminou seu trabalhinho sujo? Dá o fora!_

Regulus olhou de soslaio para o companheiro e os dois passaram por nós dois apressados, quase nos jogando no chão. Sirius respirou fundo, arqueando a coluna como se buscasse mais ar do que poderia aspirar.

- _Eu achava...bem... está tarde, Prongs. Você tem que cuidar de criancinhas amanhã. Vamos dormir. - _ele deu um sorriso muito mais tranqüilo e simpático.

- _Você não tem que cuidar do Regulus, Padfoot. Ele já escolheu o lado dele. - _eu comentei, baixinho.

Sirius roncou, irritado.

- _Instinto, Prongs. Eu vi aquele bastardo nascer. Uma parte de mim esperava que ele tivesse algo de bom, sabe? Que ele tivesse puxado algo de mim. Bem, desculpe por ter arruinado seu sono, cara. _

_- Que isso, amigão. Estamos aí. Boa noite, Sirius._ - eu acenei para um Sirius visivelmente cansado, instantes antes dele desaparecer pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Sirius está bem melhor sem aquela família nojenta, isso é certo, mas ele realmente não merecia tudo isso. E por mais que eu odiasse aquele pirralho que por ironia do destino acontecia de ser o irmão do me melhor amigo, eu não podia deixar de desejar que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo. Pelo Sirius.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse capítulo, provavelmente, vai ser um dos meus preferidos por muito tempo! Duas coisas que eu adoro abordar, logo de uma vez: James/Lily e a relação de Sirius com o melhor amigo e com o irmão. Eu adoro o Regulus. O menino devia ser um pé, obviamente, mas tem alguma coisa nele que me atrai. E só de pensar no instinto fraternal no Sirius, me dá uma dor no coração... 

Bem, atualização! O capítulo, como prometido! Desculpem a demora, eu sou um monstro...mas eu estive enrolada aqui e bem, aqui está o capítulo, não precisam chamar os advogados nem nada. ) E eu estava tão ansiosa por postá-lo, queria saber o que vocês achavam! Porque eu num posso nem pensar em escrever alguma coisa mais fofa que fica imensamente meloso. Digam que isso não ficou meloso! De qualquer maneira, James apaixonado, Lily cedendo...uma fofura só! Apenas não sei se isso vai durar muito tempo, sabe... Sim, eu estou soltando risadinhas malignas agora.

Treze reviews! Gente, estou emocionada! Essa campanha realmente está surtindo efeito, hehe.

**Kate Kiskin: **Aqui está ele! Muito obrigada! Beijos!

**tally: **Certíssima! Mais momentos "love". Aliás, esse é O momento love da fic, pelo menos por alguns capítulos, hehe. E viva James/Lily, estava mais do que na hora! XD Beijinhos.

**Luiza:** Merlin, eles se entenderam! Fogos de artifício estão sendo soltos por aí! Beijos, garota.

**Cláudia: **Acho que a essa altura, você já deve ter visto a foto do James Potter, hehe. (Pra quem não viu, o Veritaserum e o Mugglenet conseguiram fotos, e o Potterish também deve ter). Eu achei ele tão bonitinho! Aposto que ele estará perfeito no filme... Você acha que eu devo postar a transformação? Nhaaaaa...eu a revisarei e postarei. Eeee, comente sempre!

**Pikena:** Misterioso que nem nos livros? Ooooh, não exagere, menina! Hehe. Mas obrigada...eu acho tão difícil escrever ele...sim, Anne vidente! Por incrível que pareça, isso estava planejado desde o começo da Prongs I, mas eu não conseguia encaixar a descoberta em algum lugar...hehe. E eu vou abusar dos previews agora! Beijos...

**Zé Ub3r: **Você olha no Orkut pelas atualizações, ah que maravilha! Eu sempre tenho a impressão que ninguém vai lá, mas...hahahaha. Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos!

**KeKa Black:** Eu absolutamente adoro demonstrações de amizade. Eu acho tão lindo o laço que James, Sirius e Remus têm... isso que é amigo de verdade, não? ;D Obrigada por todos os comentários e pelos elogios! Eu tô surtando pra saber quem vai ser o Sirius... Esse olhar de cachorrinho perdido é altamente eficiente. Haha.

**Taty Evans: **Norinha! Primeiro, parabéns pelos sete meses! Eu me sinto tão orgulhosa de ter visto tudo nascer... muita sorte pra vocês! E eu não sou criativa...só uma criança com muita imaginação e muito tempo livre. XD Beijão, querida!

**Liv: **Livetaaaaaa! Trate de ler, senhora minha sobrinha, ou eu faço a Mya socar a Nat no RPG! (momento evil) Brincadeirinha, lógico, você sabe que eu sou uma pessoinha meiga, hehe. Obrigada por vir comentar, dona. Beijos!

**_Na próxima atualização:_** Casais pra todo lado, muitos doces para Peter, excursão de dia das Bruxas e o primeiro encontro de Lily e James, que certamente não vai ser o mais normal do mundo...tudo isso em "Halloween em Hogsmeade"! (Criativo o nome do capítulo, hehe)

Até mais!


	13. Halloween em Hogsmeade

**12. Halloween em Hogsmeade**

Era de manhãzinha quando eu acordei, esticando minhas pernas e braços na enorme cama e me espreguiçando. O sol que entrava pela janela e iluminava o quarto era fraco e apagado por nuvens carregadas; as árvores lá fora tinham perdido boa parte de suas folhas; o vento suave que batia era frio e não muito amigável; e Fedorento estava deitado no tapete numa posição bizarra, roncando. E ainda assim, eu respirei fundo e disse a mim mesmo:

-_Que dia ótimo!_

Eu levantei e comecei a me vestir, lentamente e com cuidado, escolhendo bem as roupas. Eu sempre colocava a primeira coisa que pulava de meu guarda-roupa, mas não naquele dia. Escolhi a melhor calça jeans que eu tinha (isso quer dizer, a menos gasta e/ou com menos furos no joelho), o meu mais novo suéter de lã bordô, um casaco preto que ganhei de Sirius algum Natal desses e um cachecol que tia Lucille fez para mim, quando era menor. Hmmm, ele ainda me parece tão comprido. Será que eu sou baixo demais? Será que ela vai notar isso?

Ok, relaxe, James Potter. Essa não é sua primeira vez, certo?

Eu ajeitei meus óculos sobre meu nariz, e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, bagunçando-os o máximo que eu podia. Todas as garotas adoravam aquilo, por que _ela _detestava?

Bem, ela não era **todas as garotas**. Ela não era **qualquer garota**. Ela era Lily Evans, o motivo pelo qual eu estava me comportando feito um babaca lufa-lufa no primeiro encontro em sua vida. O que dizer e onde colocar minhas mãos nunca tinham sido um problema, já que eu nunca conversava muito e minhas mãos chegavam fácil na cintura das garotas. Mas é de Lily Evans que estamos falando, não? Eu tinha a **leve** impressão que contar a minha fajuta história de como eu quebrei o recorde da história de Hogwarts pegando o pomo em 2.5 segundos não seria tão impressionável. Então, eu me vi fazendo algo que nunca imaginaria possível.

- _Olá, Lily. – _eu sorri pro espelho, como se a imagem refletida ali fosse minha bela companheira de monitoria, e acenei. – _Não, não, muito panaca... ei, como vai você, hã? – _eu pisquei, passando o dedo indicador pela minha franja quase inexistente. – _Nossa, péssimo. Bom dia, senhorita Evans! – _eu fiz uma reverência. – _Bah, eu pareço um elfo-doméstico. Aff. Que coisa. _

_- Acho que você se daria melhor sendo você mesmo, amigão. – _meu reflexo comentou, rindo.

-_Mas ela odiava o meu "eu mesmo"! – _eu respirei fundo. – _Bom, isso mudou não? E se eu cheguei até aqui...e se ela mesma propôs esse encontro, não vai dar errado, não? Quando é que James Potter se deu mal num encontro?_

_-Assim que se fala, cara! – _o James refletido respondeu, dando um tapinha em seu próprio ombro e sorrindo. Satisfeito, eu fui até a porta, pigarreei, girei à maçaneta e caminhei para fora do quarto, solenemente. E...nada de Lily. Ok, ok, eu era o garoto, certo? Eu esperava, ela demorava.

Sentei-me por cerca de trinta e quatro segundos numa poltrona perto da lareira, e levantei-me novamente dela num pulo. E se Lily tivesse desistido? E se ela tivesse se arrependido de tudo que disse? E se ela já tivesse ido embora, pra encontrar outro cara, pra fugir de mim? O pensamento me sobressaltou de tal maneira que minhas mãos suavam frio.

**Bata na porta dela, James. – **minha consciência se manifestou. Boa. Mas se ela estiver dormindo? Ficará furiosa!

O Mapa...o mapa! Corri de volta para meu quarto, observei que tinha esquecido o meu espelho de comunicação com Padfoot e enfiei-o de novo no bolso e peguei o mapa. Examinei-o, e um pequeno ponto denominado "Lily Evans" andava de um lado para outro no dormitório da Monitora-Chefe. Uma Lily nervosa e indecisa negociando com o espelho o que dizer e onde colocar as mãos surgiu na minha cabeça e eu sorri, orgulhoso. O que quer que seja que você está fazendo comigo, garota, eu estou fazendo com você.

Voltei à nossa sala comum, escrevi um bilhete num pedaço de pergaminho solto no chão, deixei em cima do piano dela e desapareci pela porta.

Lá embaixo, na entrada do Castelo, muitos alunos se acumulavam para passar por Filch, que estava na porta conferindo o nome dos alunos que saíam de Hogwarts. Distingui a silhueta gigantesca de Hagrid do lado de fora, organizando as filas dentro das carruagens; e localizei um grupo de pessoas muito familiares pra mim perto da escada: Anne, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Arista, um grupo de Lufa-Lufas, Takahashi, Cooper e Lisa Hamilton estavam reunidos, uns conversando com os outros. Padfoot foi o primeiro a me ver, e quando acenou pra mim, todos o acompanharam. Incluindo Lisa.

Lisa Hamilton. A corvinal Lisa Hamilton havia sido meu primeiro caso, quando eu era um garoto "ingênuo e pateta", como Sirius gosta de descrever. Ela era a garota mais interessante de Hogwarts pra mim, e ela namorava meu melhor amigo. Bem, não exatamente namorava, ela era mais uma das garotas de Sirius. E eu passava horas pensando nos cabelos compridos e negros dela, os olhos pretos e profundos, o sotaque engraçado de quem havia passado boa parte da infância no país natal, Estados Unidos. Seu pai era um famoso político trouxa, que havia conseguido alavancar a carreira após fazer amizade com o nosso Ministro. A mãe, diziam, havia ensinado a senhora Tybault a jogar bridge. E eu só queria saber de Lisa. Por dois meses ela namorou Padfoot, e por dois meses ela foi minha paixão, até o dia em que ele a deixou para levar Mary Mundchen a Hogsmeade. No dia seguinte, eu e Lisa começamos um namoro que durou seis meses. Meu único namoro duradouro até hoje. Ele terminou no dia em que as aulas do terceiro ano acabaram. No dia em que vi Lily Evans rindo com as colegas à beira do lago. No dia em que me recusei a ir para a casa de Lisa e conhecer os pais dela. E ela só voltou a me cumprimentar quando passávamos pelo corredor ano passado. Um "oi" murcho, sempre. Esse aceno tinha sido nossa maior e única fonte de comunicação em quatro anos. Por tudo isso, era meio estranho que ela estivesse ali, junto com todos meus amigos, sabe?

_-Olá, todo mundo. – _eu disse, sorrindo. Aproximei-me de Sirius, murmurando em seu ouvido. – _Hamilton?_

_-Ela está com o Takahashi agora, não sabia? – _Sirius apontou, displicente. – _Bom, eu não estou surpreso. Acho que era o último cara que faltava pra ela em Hogwarts._

_-Padfoot! – _eu chamei a atenção dele, sabe-se lá porque.

-_É verdade, Prongs. Você sabe que a garota se "revelou" depois que vocês terminaram!_

Eu balancei a cabeça. Lisa tinha tentado igualar-se ao meu número de encontros, desde que terminamos. Que ela fosse feliz com o Takahashi, que pelo visto, adora uma Corvinal mesmo. Pra mim, agora, só existia Lily Evans no mundo.

-_E você, tá melhor? _

_-Sim, sim. Desculpe por ontem à noite. Coisa da minha cabeça. – _Sirius deu seu velho tapinha amigável em meus ombros. Ele olhou para Anne e puxou-a para mais perto, abraçando-a. Eles trocaram olhares significativos que não pude decifrar.

-_Ei, Potter, onde está a Li? – _Anne perguntou.

-_Ela está descendo. - _ eu sorri enormemente. – _Bela decoração, não? Realmente impressionante!_

_- A mesma de sempre, Prongs. Hagrid tenta, mas... – _Padfoot riu. – _Você, meu amigo, por outro lado, parece bem diferente hoje, uh?_

_-Ele está tão animado... – _Arista piscou.

-_E com um bom-humor... – _Remus balançou a cabeça.

-_E tão bem vestido! – _Anne comentou, e Sirius deu uma cotovelada nela.

-_Obrigado, obrigado. – _eu me curvei. – _É, eu to muito bem hoje mesmo. Ei, Cooper. E a Wickens? Todo aquele trabalho pra enfiar o irmão dela no time pra nada? _

_-Nessarose está com umas amigas, a gente deu um tempo e é tudo o que eu tenho pra dizer. Vamos indo, Kenji. – _ele saiu, pisando duro.

-_Eita. Bom, tchau, pessoal. – _Takahashi acenou, rindo.

-_Tchau! Até mais ver, James. – _Hamilton virou-se pra mim e sorriu.

-_Até, Lisa. – _eu devolvi o sorriso. Mas que dia ótimo mesmo! Tudo estava dando muito certo!

-_Ah, olha a Lily ali! – _Anne exclamou. Eu me virei e observei Lily Evans no alto da escada. Ela estava maravilhosa, com aquela boina presa de lado em seus cabelos, parecendo prestes a cair. Eu estava fascinado por cada detalhe dela, incluindo o olhar de constrangimento e ansiedade que ela nos dava, parada ali.

- _Oi. – _ela disse séria, olhando fixo pra mim.

-_Oi, Lily! – _todo mundo respondeu. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. Aquele oi não havia sido para "todo mundo".

-_Você está aqui. – _ela murmurou.

-_É, eu estou._

_-E por quê? – _ela perguntou com os dentes cerrados. Anne fez "hã?" atrás de mim, e Arista cochichou algo com Remus.

-_Porque eu sou monitor-chefe e o Dumbledore disse que..._

_-Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! – _ela lutava para não aumentar a voz. – _Eu achei que... nós...você sabe... – _ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eu estava me divertindo tanto!

-_Iríamos descer juntos? – _eu sorri.

O rosto dela ficou mais vermelho que o possível.

-_Por que você escreveu "me encontre lá embaixo"?_

_-Porque eu queria que você me encontrasse aqui embaixo, ué! Aliás, você ainda está aí em cima. A gente ainda não se encontrou, Lily. Não tecnicamente. – _eu sorri ainda mais.

-_Er...você acabou de chamar ela de "Lily"? – _Peter me cutucou. Eu o ignorei.

-_Você está querendo causar uma comoção, não James? – _ela piscou várias vezes.

-_Comoção seria se eu estivesse te arrastando pela escada, Lily. Agora venha, minha linda, que as pessoas estão começando a comentar._

_-Anne, me belisque, garota. Eu estou tendo uma alucinação! – _a voz de Sirius soou, às minhas costas. – _Ele disse "minha linda"?_

Lily fechou os olhos mais uma vez, como se estivesse considerando algo, tomou ar e desceu as escadas. Meu sorriso, que crescia a cada degrau que ela pisava, parecia estar prestes a estourar um músculo meu. Quando ela pisou ao meu lado, segurei sua mão e, erguendo-a no nível do meu rosto, beijei-a.

-_Um favor. Não me chame de "minha linda". – _ela piscou, sorrindo e dizendo as palavras de maneira pausada. – _Bom dia, James._

_-Como você quiser! Bom dia, Lily. – _eu pronunciei seu nome com orgulho.

-_E você conseguiu exatamente o que queria, hã? Tá todo mundo olhando! – _ela deu uma risadinha sem-graça.

-_Três anos, Lily! – _eu ri. – _Além do mais, você causou isso, parando ali na escada. – _eu peguei a mão dela e a levei para a porta. – _James Potter e Lily Evans, Filch. Até mais, meu velho!_

Filch resmungou algo que não compreendi, mas devia ser algo do tipo "velho é seu pai". Virei-me pra Lily e ela olhava para o chão. A mão dela parecia estar suando.

-_Tá tudo bem aí? – _eu perguntei, mantendo meu sorriso.

-_É. Acho que tá. – _ela sacudiu os ombros, respondendo com outro sorriso. Ouvimos a voz de Sirius atrás da gente novamente.

-_Vamos lá, cambada, nada pra se ver aqui, circulando!_

_

* * *

_

- _Um quarto cheio de lírios!_

_-E desenhos dela! Ah, Jamie, eu não desconfiava desse seu romantismo secreto... – _Arista ria.

-_Verdade! Bem diferente de alguém que eu conheço... _

Anne apontou Sirius ao lado dela e ele a puxou para um beijo praticamente desentupidor de artérias. É, eles estavam num dia bom também.

-_Ah, não. Eu vou ter que agüentar dois casais, agora? – _Moony reclamou.

-_Nós não somos um casal! – _Lily exclamou, se sentindo desconfortável. Eu me virei rapidamente pra ela. – _Bem, não ainda. Quer dizer...a gente não tem um trabalho a fazer, Pot-digo, James?_

Eu observei o bando de primeiranistas à nossa frente, pulando e cantando e fazendo todas essas coisas irritantes que crianças fazem. Eu nunca ia conseguir ficar sozinho com Lily!

- _Peter é que foi esperto de sumir da gente. – _Arista murmurou, fazendo uma careta em direção às crianças.

_-Ele tinha que ser esperto um dia desses, não? – _Sirius brincou, cutucando Arista. Mas ela estava olhando fixo para um ponto no final da rua principal de Hogsmeade.

-_Oh. Er, será que a gente poderia deixar isso pra depois e..._

_-Não mesmo! Nada de fugir pro seu namoradinho, você prometeu ajudar! – _eu exclamei, apontando o dedo pra ela.

-_Potter, não seja chato! Ela não tem o dever de estar aqui! – _Lily respondeu. Eu ergui a sobrancelha pra ela. – _Digo, James. _

_-Tá bom, vai. – _eu disse, balançando os ombros.

-_Er...acho que vai demorar um pouco pra eu acostumar com seu nome. – _ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, sorrindo envergonhada.

-_Tudo bem, Lily. – _eu pisquei pra ela.

_-Olha ali...olha ali, Moony. Quem pensou que viveríamos pra ver isso, uh? – _Sirius e Remus nos observavam, os braços cruzados, risadas formando-se em seus lábios. – _Eles já discutiam como um casal antes, mas agora, eles fazem as pazes com beijinhos!_

E Sirius começou a gesticular com as mãos, imitando duas bocas se beijando. Remus sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos, rindo. Lily bufou e deu as costas pra ele.

-_Se continuar com isso, num vai viver pra ver mais nada, moleque. – _eu mostrei a língua pra ele.

Moony observou Arista correndo pela rua abaixo.

-_É. Agora que eu tô travado com os casais mesmo. _

Nós guiamos os pirralhos infernais a lojas "inofensivas" , como McGonagall nos recomendou, paramos em um show de marionetes (eu disse!) que contava a história do julgamento de Salem, e acabamos na DedosdeMel, que estava distribuindo doces de graça para todos. Foi lá que encontramos Peter.

-_Hey, Wormtail! – _eu acenei. Ele olhou pra nós e seus olhos pequenos começaram a brilhar.

-_Caras! Eu posso...ficar com as crianças?_

_-Quê? – _Lily exclamou, confusa.

-_Eu estou negociando aqui, sabe? Eu dou a eles um lugar lá no começo da fila e eles me descolam "delícias gasosas". – _ele piscou pra ela, marotamente. – _É só um pote por pessoa, sabe, então eu estou fazendo um ótimo negócio aqui!_

_-Peter, isso é...é... eu poderia colocar você em detenção por isso! – _Lily apontava o indicador pra ele, ameaçadoramente.

-_E qual seria minha acusação? – _ele resmungou, não se importando muito. – _Eu acho que não tem regras em Hogwarts sobre comprar lugares na fila de Hogsmeade._

_-Ok. Então eu te enfeitiço. – _ela estreitou os olhos. – _Devolve esses potes pras crianças, Pete._

Peter hesitou, olhando pra mim e procurando ajuda. Quando eu balancei meus ombros, ele respirou fundo e começou a entregar de volta potes e potes de pequenas bolinhas translúcidas que ficavam zigue-zagueando dentro do vidro.

-_Assim está bem melhor. – _Lily mexeu no cabelo dele.

-_Olá, meus jovens!_

_-Ah, oi, Professor Flitwick! – _Lily virou-se, adquirindo aquele olhar de respeito e submissão que ela sempre reservava aos professores que gostava.

-_Os monitores-chefe! Cuidando dos pequeninos, não?_

Puxa, como ele é bom pra tirar conclusões!

-_Sim, senhor... – _Lily afagou os cabelos de uma menina ao lado dela.

-_Ah, você me parece cansado, meu jovem. – _Flitwick me examinou, na ponta dos pés. – _Por que vocês não descansam um pouco, vão comer alguma coisa, e eu fico cuidando das crianças?_

_-Tem certeza que não atrapalharíamos o senhor, Professor?_

_-Lily! – _eu a cutuquei, falando baixinho. – _Valeu, senhor! Eu estava mesmo querendo tomar uma cerveja amanteigada! Você vem, Lily?_

Eu a puxei. Nos viramos e...todo mundo havia sumido. Onde eles tinham ido parar em segundos?

-_Ali. – _Lily apontou. Anne, Sirius e Remus nos acenavam, às gargalhadas. Momentos depois, eles saíram caminhando pela rua.

-_Puxa, veja só, Lily! Acho que somos apenas você e eu agora. – _eu pus meu braço em volta do pescoço dela. Ela suspirou.

-_Se o Professor Flitwick não fosse tão ingênuo, eu diria que vocês tinham combinado isso._

_-Você não deveria falar assim do seu professor, senhorita Evans. – _eu sacudi a cabeça, fingindo reprovação. – _Coincidências felizes acontecem, Lily! – _eu sorri. E era basicamente o que eu poderia fazer naquele momento. Eu estava tendo o melhor dia da minha vida.

Nós caminhamos até o Três Vassouras, que estava apinhado de gente naquele dia. Assim que entramos, um ar quente e abafado invadiu meus pulmões. Parecia que havia um Sol ardido dentro do bar, tamanho era o calor - contrastante com a temperatura externa - que o lugar carregava. Com muita dificuldade, nós conseguimos alcançar o canto esquerdo do bar, e bem a tempo de encontrar um grupo de corvinais deixando sua mesa. Nós nos sentamos, e Lily abanou-se com a mão.

-_Que calor aqui!_

_-Deixa que eu fico com sua jaqueta. – _eu ofereci. Ela sorriu pra mim, mais vermelha do que o calor do lugar a deixaria, e me entregou a jaqueta jeans.

-_Obrigada...James. – _ela hesitou.

-_Se você quiser continuar me chamando de Potter eu não ligo não, Lily. – _eu observei, tentando soar compreensivo.

-_Não, James, é que... é meio estranho isso, né? – _ela se entreteu em examinar as mãos.

-_É, um pouco. – _eu balancei a cabeça. – _Mas a gente se acostuma, né?_

_-É. – _ela ainda olhava pra mão. Ficamos em silêncio por segundos que pareceram eternidade. – _Ah, vamos beber algo coisa, está tão quente aqui!_

_-Ah, boa idéia. Ei, ei, Rosamund! Rosamund! Aqui!_

Rosamund Rosmerta, a moça que trabalhava como garçonete no bar, passou zunindo pela gente.

-_Um instante, Potter! – _a voz dela soou distante. Momentos depois, ela reapareceu. – _Ai. Muito movimento! Se essa bandeja não estivesse enfeitiçada, um monte de gente estaria banhada de...senhorita Evans! – _ela sorriu. O olhar dela passou de Lily para mim e para Lily novamente. Ela tapou a boca, sufocando um risinho. – _Olha só, quem diria!_

Lily pareceu se encolher na cadeira.

-_É, pois é, Rose. Como eu dizia... algo bem gelado pra gente, que tal?_

_-Ah, eu tenho o drink perfeito para vocês! – _ela piscou e saiu como um jato.

-_Olha só, bebida surpresa! – _eu ri. Lily deu um sorrisinho.

-_Potter! Ei, Potter! _

Eu me virei e Bessie Kendricks acenava em minha direção. Ela estava acompanhada com dois garotos, que eu reconhecia terem saído de Hogwarts no meu quinto ano. Um deles, Basil McKiernan, havia jogado no time antes, e tinha sido substituído por Noah. O outro era Alvin Forrester, e estava sempre junto dos dois na escola. Eles caminharam até nossa mesa.

-_Oi, Potter, como vai? Lembra-se do Basil e do Alvin?_

_-Sim, claro. E aí, tudo bom? – _eu os cumprimentei, apertando suas mãos. – _Tudo bom com você também, Kendricks?_

_-Ótimo! Eu estou trabalhando com meu pai em Gringotes, mas estou prestes a assinar com o Arrows para entrar no time reserva! E o Basil já está treinando para jogar nessa temporada! E o time, como está?_

_-Ah, Arista está cuidando muito bem dele por você, Kendricks. – _eu pisquei.

-_Ei, você...você é Lily Evans, não? – _Bessie apontou para Lily. Ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso amarelo.

-_Finalmente você conseguiu, hein, Potter! – _ela deu uma gargalhada. – _Lembra, amor, do quanto esses dois brigavam na escola?_

_-Verdade! Você era aquela garota que estava sempre em pé de guerra com os Marotos! – _ele apontou pra ela, rindo também. Lily encolheu mais um pouco na cadeira. Esse povo não tinha mais o que fazer em Hogwarts, além de reparar na vida dos outros, é?

-_Bom, as coisas mudam, sabe como é. – _eu respondi, meio seco.

-_Mas vocês dois realmente não se suportavam! Você, acredita, Basil, que nos exames finais, quando eu estava no sexto ano, eu saio do castelo e quem eu vejo brigando no meio do jardim? O Potter, eu lembro bem, estava perturbando aquele sonserino esquisitinho lá e..._

_-Rá rá rá, muito engraçado mesmo, Kendricks. Vocês não estavam indo embora, não?_

_-James! – _Lily exclamou, surpresa.

-_Tá, entendi, a gente tá atrapalhando. – _McKiernan observou, rindo. Putz. Sério?

-_Manda um beijo pra Skyler, Potter! E boa sorte vocês dois! – _ela piscou e eles saíram.

-_Dá pra acreditar nessas pessoas? – _eu apontei. – _Nem se mancam, hein?_

_-E você foi o Sr. Delicadeza, não Potter? – _ela bufou. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – _Desculpe, é mais forte que eu._

Nos olhamos e caímos na gargalhada.

-_Algo está conspirando contra nós, Lily! Ou...a favor. – _eu pisquei. Nesse momento, Rosamund Rosmerta apareceu quase que aparatando, ao lado de nossa mesa, trazendo um cálice largo como uma tigela, com dois canudos vermelhos de listras brancas e um guarda-chuvinha violeta decorando sua borda, circundada por uma fina camada de açúcar. O líquido viscoso que se espalhava dentro dele tinha uma cor esquisita, que ora parecia ser um laranja fluorescente, e segundos depois, parecia se transformar num vermelho vivo.

-_O que é isso? – _Lily perguntou, apreensiva, como se algo fosse pular do cálice e ataca-la a qualquer momento.

-_Isso –_ Rosmerta apontou para a bebida, um sorrisinho significativo se formando no canto dos lábios – _é a "Ambrósia Passional". Um dos drinks mais pedidos por aqui, sabe? _- ela agora inclinara a cabeça pra trás, e o sorriso se transformou numa risada cheia de malícia. – _Nós estamos batendo a Madame Puddifoot com esse aí!_

E saiu, toda serelepe e saltitante. Lily parecia ter visto um fantasma.

-_Ambrósia Passional. Hmmm, nome forte, não?_

_-E o que tem aí dentro? – _ela apontou, com um olhar desconfiado.

-_Bem, a gente não vai saber se não experimentar. – _eu mexi os ombros, e saboreei um pouco do líquido.

-_E aí? – _ela me perguntou, curiosa.

-_Há algo de morango... e um pouco de abóbora. Halloween. E eu sinto um gosto de canela também, e tem uma certa essência floral..._

_-Floral? – _Lily cruzou os braços. – _Por que alguém colocaria essência floral numa bebida?_

_-Aaaaaah, deve ser algum tipo de encantamento. – _eu balancei a cabeça, como se tivesse acabado de compreender algo. – _Porque essa essência é de lírio._

O rosto de Evans tomou-se de uma coloração avermelhada. Eu gargalhei, por dentro, claro.

-_E você não vai experimentar?_

_-Nós vamos dividir o drink? _

_-Francamente, Lily, eu pensava que você era mais esperta. Olha o tamanho disso. Não foi feito pra se beber sozinho! E tem **dois **canudos. E se chama "Blábláblá Passional". Obviamente..._

_-Tá, tá. – _ela suspirou e pegou um canudo. Seu rosto aproximou-se do meu conforme ela se abaixava para beber a ambrósia, e em um certo instante, a ponta de nossos narizes se tocaram. Os belos olhos verde-esmeralda de Lily cruzaram-se com os meus e o rosto dela corou-se de novo. Eu tinha deixado meu canudo já, e meus lábios se aproximavam dela, e meus olhos já se fechavam para o beijo iminente quando... ela se afastou.

-_Lily? – _eu perguntei, surpreso. Honestamente! Nós estávamos num encontro! Eu achava que tínhamos pulado essa parte do "eu vou fingir que não quero beijar você, Potter."

-_Tá calor aqui, não?_

_-Lily. – _meu olhar de desapontamento falava por si mesmo.

-_Eu acho que vou sair lá fora pra tomar um ar. – _ela se levantou, acotovelando e empurrando as pessoas em seu caminho da maneira mais gentil possível para sair do bar. Mas o que é que eu tinha feito dessa vez, hein?

**Vai atrás dela!**

E foi isso que eu fiz: seguir minha consciência, pra variar. Eu consegui com dificuldade passar pela multidão no bar e encontrei Lily lá fora, esfregando uma mão na outra, olhando para o nada.

-_Lily, sua jaqueta._

_-Ah, obrigada, James. E-eu esqueci. – _ela pegou-a de minha mão e virou-se de novo pra rua.

-_Lily. – _eu a virei de frente pra mim. Ela torceu o nariz. – _Por Merlin, o que foi? Eu falei algo errado, eu fiz..._

_-Não. E esse é o problema. – _ela levou a mão à testa. – _James, nós estamos indo rápido demais._

Ah, faça-me o favor! Muito rápido, do que diabos ela estava falando? Se fôssemos mais devagar, iríamos andar pra trás!

-_Três anos, Lily, três! Onde que isso é rápido?_

_-Pra você, James! Eu acabei de descobrir que você é um cara legal e..._

Eu franzi a testa.

-_Quer dizer... bem...é um passo muito grande e..._

_-Lily, Lily. Deixa acontecer. – _eu coloquei meu braço em volta do pescoço dela, dando um dos velhos sorrisos Potter. Ela deu um tapa na minha mão e tirou meu braço.

-_Não me venha com esse jeito Potter de ser, eu falo sério. Eu pensei sobre isso, e eu sei que fui eu quem te convidou, mas..._

_-James Potter! Lily Evans! Já brigando de novo?_

Lily fechou os olhos e bufou. Eu mesmo não teria acreditado ser quem era, se eu não tivesse me lembrado que tinha sido eu que tinha combinado que a encontraria em Hogsmeade. Miranda Jones. Por que, deuses, por que vocês são tão cruéis comigo?

-_Mia.- _eu cocei minha nuca.

-_Legal ver vocês por aqui. – _ela me deu uma piscadinha. Eita. – _E aí, trabalhando muito?_

_-Rmrmrmrm. – _foi o que eu ouvi Lily resmungar.

-_Na verdade, Mia, a gente estava..._

_-Fazendo um intervalinho, posso ver, onde foram os primeiranistas? Bem, que bom que eu encontrei vocês, James, eu queria mesmo perguntar pra Evans se ela permitiria que eu roubasse você um pouquinho, mas que bom, vocês estão descansando!_

_-Evans? – _Lily disse, praticamente espumando. O autocontrole dela deve ser muito forte mesmo.

-_Mia, eu preciso te dizer..._

_-Ah, mas é só um instantinho! Eles têm um drink novo no Três Vassouras, chama-se "Alguma-Coisa Passional", dizem que é uma delícia! – _ela soltou uma risadinha marota. – _Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de experimentar comigo...Evans não se importa, não?_

Eu, hein! Qual é a desse drink? Bom, Lily devia ter entendido qual era a dele, porque ela respondeu, bem irritada:

_-Ah, que isso, Mia! Vá em frente! Se quer saber, eu também recomendo esse drink, sabe, nós acabamos de tomar um agora. _

_-Aaaah. Vocês...tomaram o..._

_-Sim, sim. – _Lily deu um sorriso muito falso e, arriscaria dizer, maquiavélico. – _A srta. Rosmerta disse que é o drink perfeito pra quem está num encontro, sabe?_

Os lábios de Mia tremeram. E eu estava prevendo um desastre.

-_Ma-as...vocês não estão num encontro. – _ela virou-se pra mim. – _Você nunca estaria num encontro com a Evans! Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, é?_

_-LILY EVANS! LILY! – _Lily gritou, respirando fundo depois. Um bando de garotinhas que saíam do bar começou a cochichar. – _E não é brincadeira nenhuma, eu e James estamos num encontro, então você poderia, por favor, nos dar licença, **Jones**? – _ela agarrou o meu braço e puxou-me para um lado.

-_Com licença você! – _Mia me segurou pelo outro braço. – _Como assim, um encontro? Você detesta ele! _

_-Ei, ei, mocinhas... – _eu murmurei, começando a sentir as faíscas passando de uma a outra. E eu no meio! Socorro...

-_Quieto, Potter! Olha aqui, Jones, meus sentimentos pelo James, sejam lá quais tenham sido e quais sejam agora, não diz respeito a ninguém, muito menos a você. – _E embora Lily se mantivesse com uma voz calma, eu podia sentir que o autocontrole dela estava se desmanchando.

-_James, você não vai deixar ela fazer isso com você, vai? – _Mia suplicou.

-_Mia, por favor... _

_-Você não merece ele! – _Mia me ignorou, gritando para Lily. – _Eu fui legal e simpática com ele, e você sempre foi uma chata, arrogante e desagradável perto dele, e ele sempre fez tudo para agradar você!_

_-Perdão? – _Lily agora tinha os olhos estreitados e as maçãs-do-rosto afogueadas. Pois é, eu, se fosse a Mia, realmente não arriscaria ir por esse caminho. – _Eu conheço o James há muito mais tempo que você e a nossa história..._

_-Nossa história? – _Mia gargalhou alto. Pessoas se aglomeravam em volta de nós. – _Que história? Até pouco tempo, tudo que eu escutava dizer é que você não queria nem saber do James! James, você tem que escolher quem gosta de você de verdade e..._

_-Mia, eu não vou escolher ninguém. – _eu franzi a testa, tirando a mão dela de meu braço. –_Escuta, você precisa descansar e..._

_-Mas James...!_

_-Ok, ok, você já teve seus quinze minutos de fama. – _Lily olhava pras pessoas em volta de nós, profundamente envergonhada. – _Agora, por favor, nos deixe em paz. Vá embora, por favor._

_-Ah é? – _Mia jogou os braços em volta de mim. – _Então me faz sair daqui, porque eu não vou a lugar nenhum. _

-_Miranda! – _eu me desvencilhei dela. – _Pára com isso, você está ficando doida?_

_-Não! Eu só acho que **essazinha **não merece ficar com você!_

_-Jones, eu não quero azarar você, vai embora! – _Lily pegou a varinha de dentro do bolso.

-_Ah é? Tá com medo, é? – _Mia pegou a varinha dela. – _Então vamos resolver isso! **Bolg-**_

_**-Expelliarmus!**_

Mia foi jogada ao chão e sua varinha ergueu-se um meio metro do chão até cair, uma boa distância longe de nós. Pessoas gritavam "briga, briga, briga!" e Lily agarrou meu braço.

-_Ai, meu Deus, o que eu fiz?_

Nós corremos pra Mia.

-_Desculpe, desculpe. – _Lily pedia, tentando erguer a garota. – _Eu não queria machuca-la, mas..._

-_Tire as mãos de mim! – _Mia sentou-se no chão, emburrando.

-_Mia... – _eu ajoelhei ao lado dela. – _Você tem que entender...eu gosto muito de você. E eu sempre quis ser seu amigo, desde o momento que eu te vi. Você é uma garota muito bonita, e simpática, e engraçada, e eu adoraria ter você na minha vida. – _eu senti Lily me cutucando. – _Mas...como amigo. E é isso. Eu não quero namorar com você._

_-Mas...ela sempre..._

_-Mas é da Lily que eu gosto, Mia. É com ela que eu quero ficar. _

Lily tateou meus braços e encontrando minha mão, apertou-a forte.

-_Eu fui uma idiota, não? – _Mia escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – _Evans, eu não quis dizer aquelas coisas, eu estava nervosa!_

_-Eu sei, Mia. Eu também fiquei zangada, mas tudo bem. – _Ela sorriu aquele sorriso meigo e perfeito que ela tinha. – _E você pode me chamar de Lily. Como todo mundo faz. – _Ela olhou pra mim rapidamente, por uma fração de segundo.

-_E bem, se por alguma ironia do destino você também gosta do James, eu não me importo se você..._

Um grito de pavor cortou o céu e interrompeu Miranda. Mais outros gritos foram seguidos de uma correria imensa que vinha do fim da rua e logo atingiu onde estávamos.

-_Ah, Merlin, não, não! – _Mia levantou-se de um pulo, apontando para algo no céu atrás de nós.

-_O que é? – _eu me virei para ver uma gigantesca marca entre as nuvens, de um verde vivo. Era uma caveira com uma serpente passeando pelos orifícios que seriam sua boca e seus olhos. – _Mas, o que é isso?_

Mia me abraçou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela parecia mortalmente assustada.

_-Eles desenharam essa marca com sangue no chão de minha casa. E também a espalharam por todos os cômodos com uma tinta mágica que ninguém conseguiu limpar. É a marca deles. É a marca dos Comensais da Morte._

* * *

**N/A:** Tan tan tan!

Merlin, mil desculpas. MIL DESCULPAS mesmo. Meus dias, desde 6 de março, têm sido uma correria! Além disso, meu cérebro desligou automaticamente a parte "criatividade" dele, e eu mal consigo escrever Prongs mais. É um desespero, mas estou tentando! D

De qualquer maneira, aqui está o capítulo novo! Yey! Esse capítulo, na verdade, tem duas partes: a bonitinha e a dark. Acho que deu pra sacar pelo final dele... sim, Comensais farão uma aparição ao vivo e a cores. E que aparição... Camys rói as unhas Vocês vão me chutar na canela pelo que eu irei fazer, mas bem...a história tende a tomar um rumo mais assustador agora. Mas eu garanto que depois do capítulo 13 haverá coisas felizes. D

A campanha de dez reviews continua! E meeeeeu, muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Vocês não têm idéia do quanto elas me deixam felizes. Elas fazem meu dia!

**Tally: **Hahaha sabe que o melhor da tia JK não falar dos Marotos é isso: a gente imagina como aconteceu. XD Eu também tô querendo saber quem faz o Sirius...ainda. E o coitadinho realmente não merece a família que tem!

**Luiza:** Que bom que não ficou meloso! Meu maior medo hahahaha. Bom, a trégua dura mais um pouco. Ainda mais depois desse ataque de ciúmes da Lily hehe. Mas ela vai acabar, eventualmente. Como eu sou má! XD

**Pikena: **O capítulo anterior é o meu preferido, tanto da Prongs II como da anterior! Foi o que eu mais me emocionei escrevendo...e a amizade de Prongs e Padfoot é tão linda mesmo, dá vontade de chorar!

**Mamai black:** Como você adivinhou que Mia ia vir e (quase) arruinar tudo? Hahahahahahaha. Bem óbvio, não? Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu. Eu também prefiro a Lily, cá entre nós...

**Kate kiskin: **Você entende a relação dos dois? Por que, você tem um irmão como o Regulus, coitadinha? Obrigada pelo review, volte mais vezes hehe

**Paty Evans: **Aaaah, verdade. A gente até gosta de ver os dois brigando, mas James e Lily juntinhos e de bem é mais lindo ainda! E o Regulus num vale o irmão que tem mesmo...ele deveria escutar mais o Sirius!

**Guest:** Olá, senhorita visitante! Hahaha. Gente, eu me surpreendo cada vez que vem alguém e diz que leu a Prongs I de maratona. Como vocês conseguem me aturar por tanto tempo? XD Bem, quanto à data de aniversário da Lily...eu que a escolhi. A JK nunca mencionou o aniversário dela, ou se mencionou eu não sei. Fui eu que decidi isso. Você vê, eu gosto de deixar "dicas" e "coincidências", quase invisíveis, em minhas histórias. E essa é uma delas. Sempre que eu estou num cemitério, eu fico vendo as lápides, e fazendo contas pra saber com quantos anos a pessoa morreu (mania mórbida, não? Hehe) e toda vez que eu encontro alguém que morreu perto do aniversário me dá um gelo... acho que é porque eu adoro meu aniversário, pra mim é um dia tão alegre. E é bem irônico sua vida terminar assim, no mesmo dia que ela começou. Por isso eu escolhi isso. E é por isso que a Lily odeia o aniversário. ;-)

**Jhu Radcliffe: **Olha, tecnicamente, eu atendi seu pedido! NESSE capítulo não há comensais. Haha. Já o próximo... e eu também quero um James aqui em casa!

**Mily McMilt:** Aaaah, obrigada pelos elogios, moça! Beijos!

**Grace Black: **Sério que você chorou? Puxa! Desculpa... eu não queria fazer pessoas chorarem hehe. James também não gostou nada de ser monitor, mas agora ele se acostumou! Bem, pelo menos um pouco hahaha. Brigadão pela sua review! E vê se deixa mais a partir de agora, viu?

**Jehssik:** Mais uma que foi ler a Prongs I pra entender essa doideira aqui...você merece uma medalha, viu? Muito obrigada! E continue acompanhando que eu continuo atualizando ;-)

**Liv:** Liveta! Pode vir comentar! Ainda que você tenha colocado a Mya na sua lista negra, eu continuo amando você. Hehe. E essas Myas/Mias da vida do James...beijão, sobrinha!

**Leka Evans:** Oi, menina! Brigada por vir comentar! Eu gosto do Regulus, sabe. E gosto de pensar que ele é o R.A.B, apesar de ter quase certeza que num é. Hehehe. Nhá, eu demorei pra atualizar, puxa minha orelha! Mas eu vim! Beijão!

**Washed Soul:** Ele veio, ele veio! Valeu por esperar...pode puxar minha orelha você também D

E eu queria mandar um beijãozãoão pra minha beta Naty (Mrs.LilyGirl), que está fazendo aniversário hoje! Mate...o que você achou do seu presente-atualização-da-fic? Hahaha. Amo você, viu? Parabéns e muitas felicidades, minha Pads!

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:  
**

-_Comensais? Aqui? Não pode ser! – eu sacudi a cabeça, incrédulo._

_---_

_  
Ela sorriu. Mas não havia nada de esperança ou alegria naquele sorriso. – James...nós estamos perdidos, não?_

_--- _

_-Prongs, atrás de você!  
A voz de Sirius soou no corredor._

**Não deixem de comentar! Até mais!**


	14. Um primeiro encontro

**13. Um primeiro encontro**

-_Comensais? Aqui? Não pode ser! – _eu sacudi a cabeça, incrédulo. Mas o pavor nos olhos de Miranda denunciavam que ela não estava de brincadeira. Crianças, adolescentes e até adultos do vilarejo, passavam correndo de um lado pro outro.

-_Nós temos que voltar para o Castelo. – _Mia disse, a voz tremendo. Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando, mas mudei de idéia segundos depois.

-_Pads! Moony! Eles estão todos por aí!_

_-E a Arista, a Anne... oh meu Deus! – _Lily levou a mão dela à boca. – _Eles devem estar procurando abrigo._

Eu abaixei a cabeça e levei a mão fechada à testa, batendo nela repetidamente.

-_O que foi? – _Lily exclamou, assustada.

-_Sirius não iria procurar abrigo. – _minha voz saiu estranhamente grave.

-_Ele vai atrás deles. – _Lily compreendeu minha preocupação.

-_Leve a Mia de volta ao Castelo, eu irei..._

_-Você não vai sozinho! – _ela gritou, mas o barulho da multidão desesperada quase a abafou.

-_Lily, você não entende!_

_-Eu posso voltar ao Castelo sozinha! – _Mia argumentou.

-_Não! – _eu me virei pra ela, exclamando. As duas me olhavam com um ponto de interrogação em seus rostos. Eu tinha que tomar uma decisão rápida.

-_Você é um aluno do sétimo ano como eu, James. Você não é um herói, você não pode com eles sozinho. Nem tente negar minha ajuda. – _Lily estava irredutível.

_-Mia... – _eu me virei pra ela, segurando seus ombros com as duas mãos. – _Eu preciso que você faça um favor pra mim. Junte quantas pessoas você encontrar pelo caminho, e corra em direção da Dedosdemel. No fundo da loja, na parte do estoque, você vai encontrar um alçapão. Se precisar de ajuda, diga ao senhor Honeydukes que eu a mandei. Nesse alçapão terá um túnel para dentro da escola. Você vai dar em um corredor, você vai reconhecer quando chegar lá. Se for possível, leve o senhor e a senhora Honeydukes e o neto deles junto, eles vão precisar de ajuda. Você está entendendo tudo que eu estou dizendo? – _eu murmurei tudo isso rapidamente.

-_Sim. – _ela respirou fundo. – _Dedosdemel, estoque, alçapão, túnel, Castelo. Beleza. Eu consigo. – _ela sorriu.

-_Vá com cuidado, Mia. – _eu supliquei. Ela me abraçou forte.

-_Vocês também. – _ela olhou para Lily de uma maneira arrependida.

-_Vá! Você tem que tirar as crianças daqui! – _Lily exclamou. Ela tinha os olhos marejados. Assim que Mia saiu correndo, ela pegou minha mão e apertou. Eu a puxei e começamos a apressar o passo na direção contrária em que a grande maioria das pessoas estavam correndo. Aos poucos, podíamos ver as belas e coloridas decorações de Hogsmeade destruídas e rasgadas. Uma barraca de suco de abóbora estava revirada no meio da rua de paralelepípedo. Copos, papéis, embalagens, tudo espalhado pelo chão. Algumas lojas tinham suas vitrines quebradas. Ao longe, podíamos ver luzes: eles estavam soltando feitiços! Quando estávamos prestes a cruzar uma rua, um feitiço acertou uma velha bruxa em cheio no peito e ela caiu aos nossos pés.

- _Ah, meu senhor! Ela está morta? – _Lily se ajoelhou. – _Não, ela foi estuporada. – _ela respondeu a si mesma, o rosto cheio de alívio.

-_Lily, nós não temos tempo pra isso. – _eu a puxei e recomecei a corrida. Ela me lançou um olhar desaprovador, mas segundos depois, compreendeu. Melhor do que tentar salvar uma mulher estuporada – que provavelmente teria socorro rápido - era evitar que Sirius saísse morto dali. E apenas a idéia disso acontecer fazia com que meus joelhos reclamassem dos passos rápidos.

-_Onde nós estamos indo? – _ela exclamou, e logo a compreensão a atingiu. – _A Casa dos Gritos? Por quê?_

_-Seria o lugar ideal para Remus e os outros se esconderem. – _eu exclamei. E eu não me enganei. De longe, pude divisar a silhueta de um grupo de pessoas passando por baixo de placas de madeira pregadas na frente da porta da casa, que agora estava aberta. Esperei que me aproximasse o suficiente para identificar quem estava entrando na casa e então, gritei.

-_Moony! Moony, sou eu! _

A última pessoa da fila a entrar na Mansão, que era Remus, virou-se pra trás. Ele fez sinal para que eu e Lily andássemos mais rápido. Conforme eu o alcancei, pude ver que Moony trazia medo e apreensão no olhar.

-_Que bom que vocês estão aqui! – _Remus abraçou Lily, que tremia.

-_Quem está com você? – _perguntei, apressado.

-_Anne, Arista, uns dois ou três Lufa-Lufas, Cooper, Travis e duas quartanistas da Corvinal._

_-E Sirius? – _eu exclamei, aflito. Remus engoliu seco e franziu a testa. – _Idiota! – _eu chutei o batente da porta.

-_Ele disse que ia matar Regulus. Que sabia que isso ia acontecer. Marianne fez de tudo pra impedi-lo, mas..._

_-Ele me fez procurar Regulus ontem. Nós o encontramos mandando corujas no meio da noite. Com certeza, ele acha... merda! Eu vou achar ele._

_-Eu vou com você._

_-Vocês não precisam sair. – _Moony disse, e seu olhar comparava-se ao de Lily ao descobrir que a bruxa estuporada não estava morta. – _Ele está te chamando._

Ele apontou para dentro de minha capa, de onde vinha uma luz azul-clara. Enfiei a mão no bolso e peguei meu espelho de duas faces. Agora, já podia ouvir uma voz gritar meu nome desesperadamente.

-_Prongs! James! Pegue a porcaria do..._

_-Padfoot, onde você está? – _eu gritei, nervoso.

-_Onde você está? – _ele me perguntou, ansioso.

Mas que diabos! Ele perdido no meio de uma vila sendo atacada, nós aqui esperando por ele e Sirius ainda acha que dá tempo pra ficar bancando o esperto.

-_Eu estou na Casa dos Gritos com o Moony, ora! E você, volta já pra cá, esquece o Regulus!_

_-James, você não entende! Eu estou com o Takahashi ferido aqui! Os Comensais pegaram a Lisa Hamilton! Eles estão indo para aí!_

Senti como se algo gélido e cortante estivesse descendo pela minha espinha. Remus e Lily se olharam, e prenderam a respiração com um ruído.

-_Nós temos que sair daqui. – _Lily murmurou, pegando em meu braço.

-_Mas...eles vão mata-la. – _eu olhei pra ela, com medo do que poderia vir.

-_Eles são bruxos formados, James. Especialistas em Artes das Trevas e..._

_-Vão matar uma garota inocente. – _eu completei.

-_James, você já deu o fora daí? – _Sirius gritou do espelho, e a voz dele soou estranhamente paternal.

-_Nós vamos fazer uma emboscada, Padfoot. Nós vamos resgatar a Lisa._

Eu fechei o espelho a tempo de ouvir Sirius soltar uma exclamação não muito simpática. Moony e Lily me olharam de uma maneira significativa e entramos na Casa dos Gritos, encontrando os outros. Anne andava de um lado pro outro, Arista roia as unhas, Noah Travis estava encolhido em uma parede, ao lado de Tristan Cooper, que segurava a varinha, apontando para um lado e outro da casa. Um dos Lufas estava abraçado a Arista, e eu o reconheci como o apanhador da casa. Os outros dois estavam ao lado dele, de braços cruzados e batendo os pés no chão. As garotas corvinais estavam abraçadas uma a outra, cochichando coisas. Todos pararam o que faziam para nos observar, inquisitoriamente.

-_Os Comensais estão vindo pra cá._

As garotas gritaram quando Remus deu a notícia. Outros passaram as mãos pelos cabelos. Outros remexeram-se no seu lugar.

-_Você disse que tem uma saída pro Castelo. O que estamos esperando? – _um dos Lufas exclamou para Remus.

-_Eles estão trazendo alguém. Lisa Hamilton. – _eu me adiantei.

-_Oh, Merlin! O que eles vão fazer com a Lisa? – _uma das meninas da Corvinal deu um passo em minha direção. Eu a olhei, desconfortável, e balancei a cabeça. – _Oh, não... _

As duas garotas começaram a chorar.

-_E o que isso tem a ver com nós saindo daqui? – _o garoto da Lufa falou de novo.

-_O que tem a ver é que nós não sairemos sem ela! – _eu exclamei, mais alto que ele. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

-_James, nós não podemos enfrenta-los! – _Arista deixou as unhas por um segundo.

-_Ela vai morrer, Riz! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer sem ao menos tentar! _

_-Mas nós vamos morrer junto! – _Noah Travis sibilou.

-_Eles podem ser sanguinários, e em maior número que nós, e provavelmente mais versados em duelos e em Artes das Trevas do que nós, mas isso não significa que não podemos tentar!_

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Aparentemente, isso significava sim.

-_Ok. Vocês podem ir embora se quiser. Eu ficarei e..._

Um barulho de gritos e passos me interrompeu. Os Comensais estavam chegando. Lily sinalizou para que todos ficassem quietos, e Remus apontou as escadas da mansão. Todos começaram a subi-las com cuidado, mas eu pensei em um plano melhor e corri para a cozinha, alcançando assim, o pátio no lado de trás da casa. Um cutucão no ombro me fez pular, e eu quase estuporei uma Lily curiosa e aflita.

-_O que você está fazendo aqui? – _eu sussurrei para ela, na voz mais baixa que minha garganta conseguia produzir.

-_Eu disse a você que não o deixaria sozinho. – _ela respondeu no mesmo volume. – _O que você planeja fazer?_

_-Surpreendê-los. Seja nós ou sejam eles lá em cima, eles ficarão um pouco vulneráveis se concentrarem a atenção em apenas um grupo._

_-Boa. – _ela sorriu. Mas não havia nada de esperança ou alegria naquele sorriso. – _James...nós estamos perdidos, não?_

_-Relaxe, Lily. Relaxe. –_eu afaguei seu cabelo. Mas não podia deixar de concordar com ela. Onde estaria Sirius naquele momento? Eu não podia me comunicar com ele. Takahashi ferido, droga. Espero que não tenha sido grave. Pelo menos, morto ele não estava. E Lisa? O que eles queriam com ela? Bom...não era difícil de deduzir. Lisa era filha de um dos maiores contatos entre o nosso Ministro e o Governo trouxa. E o senhor Hamilton era trouxa. Duas em uma para esses porcos malditos.

Eu e Lily circundamos a Mansão com cuidado. Agora, eles haviam entrado na casa, carregando Lisa, que se debatia nos braços de um brutamontes. Percebi que os gritos de "Socorro!" e "Me solta!" haviam cessado, e agora, ouvia conversas, risadas e um alto gemido de dor. Após mais algumas palavras que não pude identificar, os gemidos tornaram-se mais fortes, e eram agora contínuos.

-_Oh...a maldição Cruciatus. – _Lily sussurrou no meu ouvido, segurando a respiração. – _Eles estão...a torturando._

Minhas mãos se fecharam, e eu quase senti minhas unhas penetrarem a carne. Lembrei-me de quando terminei com Lisa. Lembrei-me de nosso primeiro beijo. Lembrei-me dela gritando para mim e dizendo que eu era um idiota. Lembrei-me dela murmurando "Eu também gosto de você, James." e sorrindo envergonhada. Lembrei-me de que ela havia evitado me olhar por anos. Lembrei-me de que ela tinha apenas dezessete. Como eu. Como Lily. Que ela era apenas uma adolescente, como todos nós escondidos naquela mansão. Eu não conseguia definir o quão cruel e injusta era aquela situação.

As mãos de Lily, que seguravam meu ombro, afastaram-se de mim. Ela poderia estar simplesmente mudando de posição, mas algo me disse que não era isso. E a voz macabra de mulher que soou depois me indicou que estava certo em minha desconfiança.

-_Assistindo de camarote o espetáculo, Pottinho?_

Uma mulher de corpo esguio e longos cabelos negros e um homem alto, magro, com um porte aristocrático mas olhos maníacos me fitavam. Ele segurava Lily pela cintura, e sua varinha estava apontada para o estômago dela. Lily permanecia obediente, quieta, me olhando com determinação e, surpreendentemente, coragem.

-_Bellatrix Black. – _eu cuspi o nome com todo o nojo que pude juntar.

-_Lestrange, Potter. Bellatrix Lestrange. Eu me casei, você não ficou sabendo? – _ela sorriu, estendendo a mão que não segurava a varinha apontada para meu peito e mostrando uma grossa aliança de ouro. – _Desculpe-me por não ter convidado você, querido. É óbvio dizer que eu e Rodolphus não queríamos pessoas desagradáveis como sua família em nossa cerimônia. E foi uma bela festa, não Rodolphus? _

Ela dizia tudo como quem estivesse contando a um amigo como tinha sido suas últimas férias, o que me deixava mais irritado. Bellatrix estava aproveitando cada momento de ter eu e Lily cativos.

_-Eu não me importo com a porcaria de sua festa de casamento! – _eu gritei. – _Sirius estava certo, vocês estão metidos nisso até o pescoço! Todos vocês!_

_-Ah, então meu querido primo tem contado coisas sobre nós, é? – _Bellatrix levantou uma sobrancelha. – _Aquele moleque sempre gostou de falar do que não sabe e do que não entende. Eu não imaginava que estaríamos livres dele só por tia Artemísia ter o expulsado de casa. Acho que alguém vai ter que calar a boca dele um dia. – _ela sorriu, casualmente.

-_Você encosta um dedo no Sirius e eu acabo com você, sua vagabunda!_

A varinha que Lestrange apontava para Lily começava a soltar algumas faíscas. Ergui os olhos e percebi que ele murmurava algo no ouvido dela. Lily se encolheu.

-_Pára! Manda ele parar! – _eu exclamei.

-_Dolphus, querido. – _Bellatrix pousou a mão no ombro dele. – _Não é hora do show, ainda. Deixe para o Lorde. Ou para quando Potter me ofender mais uma vez. – _ela lançou um olhar de desafio para mim. – _Então, Potter tem uma nova namorada. Bela escolha. – _ela virou-se para Lily, percorrendo a mão em seu rosto. Meus pés deram um passo involuntário para frente e Lestrange agarrou Lily com mais força. – _Olhos verdes, cabelos avermelhados, uma pele delicada. Você é mesmo uma garota muito bonita, minha querida._

Lily bufou, controlando-se para não tentar esganar Bellatrix.

-_Qual é seu nome? – _Bellatrix segurou seu queixo. Lily abriu a boca para dizer algo, e minhas pernas tremeram. Bellatrix não podia saber...

-_O que você quer com a gente, sua vaca? – _eu exclamei.

-_O que eu quero com vocês? Nada. Apenas reforçar a mensagem do Lorde para aquele antro imundo de amadores de trouxas. Seu pai, eu soube, assumiu o cargo que foi do Jones, não? Ah. Foi uma pena não podermos ter participado naquele dia._

Aaaah, mas eu podia mata-la naquele momento.

-_Imagine! Dois filhinhos de pessoas do alto escalão do Ministério! Mortos! Torturados! Pobrezinhos... isso geraria demissões. Pânico em toda a comunidade. E, é claro, mais adesões. Ainda temos muitas pessoas com a mente no lugar para convocar. E então...seríamos conhecidos e respeitados como deveríamos ser! E não tratados como um grupo de baderneiros. Baderneiros são os que fizeram isso com o nosso mundo! _

Eu abri a boca para responde-la, mas uma dor pungente invadiu meu corpo. Meu braço parecia estar sendo arrancado de meu corpo. Eu gritei o mais alto que pude, a dor era demais.

-_Rodolphus! – _Bellatrix gritou e a dor desapareceu de meu corpo.

-_Eu estou cheio da voz desse pirralho, minha Bella. Vamos leva-los de uma vez._

Bellatrix me conduziu com a varinha para dentro da Mansão. Lestrange ainda levava Lily em seus braços, ela deixando-se ser carregada sem objeção. Eu a agradeci mentalmente por isso. Lestrange não hesitaria em enfeitiça-la também. Quando entramos na suja e despedaçada sala da Mansão, meus olhos pareceram me enganar. Um grupo de pessoas vestidas de preto e com capuzes sobre seus rostos estava reunido em volta de um corpo, deitado desacordado no centro da roda, que eu reconheci ser de Lisa, e... aquele devia ser Voldemort. Alto, franzino, com vestes pretas, a cabeça à mostra. Ele não tinha cabelos, e sua pele estava enrugada nas maçãs do rosto e esticada demais na testa e no couro cabeludo. Seus olhos quando pousaram nos meus, tinham uma leve coloração avermelhada. Sua íris tinha um formato estranho, como se estivesse alongada. Seu nariz era fino e retraído, com narinas largas. Ele era o ser humano mais estranho e assombroso que eu havia visto, mas ainda sim, ele não me despertava mais nada do que ódio e desprezo. Por que essas pessoas seguiam esse...essa aberração?

-_Os intrusos, meu Lorde. – _Bellatrix disse numa voz doce e prestativa, fazendo uma reverência.

-_Por que demorou tanto, Bellatrix? – _a voz do homem soou, preenchendo quase todo o recinto.

-_Assuntos pessoais com o moleque, senhor. Esse é James Potter, filho de Joseph Potter, senhor. – _ela olhou para mim, satisfeita.

-_Joseph Potter? – _o homem (se posso chama-lo de tal) me fitou, curiosidade passando por seus olhos. – _Chefe do Departamento Emergencial, suponho?_

_-Responda quando o Lorde o interroga, garoto. – _Bellatrix cuspiu para mim, apontando a varinha. Senti meus lábios formarem a frase "Sim, senhor", e quando menos esperava, minha voz saiu, fraca.

-_E a mocinha? –_ Voldemort virou-se para Lily. – _Quem é você?_

_-Ela é minha namorada. – _eu me adiantei. - _E ela não tem nada a ver com isso, deixem ela ir._

_-Eu dou as ordens por aqui, garoto insolente.Qual é seu nome?_

_-Não diga, não diga! – _eu supliquei. Senti um soco atingir minhas costas por trás.

-**_Imp-_**

**-**_Não será necessário, Rookwood. – _O homem pousou a mão no ombro de um dos encapuzados. – _Lily Evans. Sangue-ruim._

Lily encheu os pulmões de ar, arregalando os olhos para o homem que a fitava. Eu, por outro lado, segurei a respiração. O pior tinha acontecido. Lily era nascida trouxa, eles tinham descoberto, ela seria a vítima preferida. Ela seria a primeira a ser morta. E não seria rápido. Eu teria que fazer algo, eu não poderia deixar acontecer. Ainda com meus joelhos dobrados e minhas costas arqueadas, tateei meu bolso por minha varinha e, apontando para o homem de costas pra mim, que interrogava Lily, murmurei as palavras.

-_Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Voldemort remexeu-se em sua mão. Ele olhou para ela, surpreso por um segundo, e então, soltou uma medonha gargalhada.

-_Quem você pensa que é, moleque? **Crucio!**_

A dor que Lestrange havia provocado em mim, minutos antes, não foi nada perto do que senti. Caí no chão, cada nervo de meu corpo ardendo como fogo enquanto centenas de espadas imaginárias pareciam furar minha carne com violência. Meu corpo estremecia e se contorcia, e eu queria gritar. Queria alcançar Lily, que substituíra os gritos que não pude soltar com seus próprios. Queria que aquilo acabasse. Eu via Lily. Via Lily entrando comigo no Três Vassouras. Via Lily brigando com Mia por mim. Via Lily beijando-me em agradecimento por sua surpresa de aniversário, via-a gritando comigo no meio do Salão Principal, e apresentando-se para mim pela primeira vez. Vi Lily entrando de relance num compartimento ao lado do meu. Ela parecia tão pequena naquela primeira viagem para a escola.

E então parou. As memórias, a dor, o grito. O oxigênio voltara aos meus pulmões. Ouvia risadas em minha volta.

-_Você é louco, você não pode! Nós somos apenas alunos, vocês..._

_-Cale a boca, sangue-ruim! – _Um outro encapuzado apontou a varinha para Lily.

-_NÃO! – _eu exclamei, e por um segundo, ele pareceu obedecer-me. Então, percebi que ele observava sua própria varinha, girando no ar e caindo alguns metros atrás dele. Meu olhar dirigiu-se ao pé da escada. Moony estava parado ali, respirando com rapidez, sua varinha em punho.

-_A escola foi avisada! Dumbledore está vindo! – _Remus gritou.

Algo pareceu iluminar Voldemort. Uma espécie de sorriso começou a crepitar no canto de seus lábios e ele murmurou, com prazer.

-_Matem todos eles. Eu tenho algo a tratar com Albus Dumbledore. – _e desapareceu. Nesse momento, a sala iluminou-se e nebulou-se com os diversos raios multicoloridos que voavam por sua atmosfera. Eu me abaixei, virando-me para o bruxo atrás de mim e o estuporando. Ouvi Rodolphus Lestrange urrar de dor e, em seguida, Lily exclamar um feitiço. Arista, Anne e os outros lançavam feitiços do andar de cima, por meio de uma clarabóia quebrada. Eu não podia ver mais nada, os raios de luz me ofuscavam. Tateei e encontrei o corpo de Lisa e o arrastei para fora da sala. Peguei-a no colo no corredor e a levei para o porão da Mansão, que eu e os Marotos conhecíamos como a palma de nossas mãos. Ouvi muitos passos no andar de cima, e vozes de adultos que pareciam lutar ao nosso favor. Talvez Dumbledore houvesse chegado com reforços. Deitei Lisa num velho carpete.

-_Lisa? Lisa? – _eu chamei. Ela não se mexeu. – _Por favor, Lisa, não esteja morta. Kenji acabaria comigo, sabe? – _eu ri para as paredes. – _Você é uma bela garota, Lisa. Sabe que você foi a primeira garota por quem senti algo? Bem, você sabe, eu contei isso a você um dia. Você riu e disse "Sirius me disse a mesma coisa. Vocês realmente pensam parecido"._

Eu ri novamente. Lisa continuava inerte.

-_Sim, nós pensamos. É por isso que eu sabia que ele iria atrás daquele irmão nojento. Só não pude contar que ele encontraria Takahashi. E que me diria que você estava na mão daqueles malucos. Eu queria saber onde ele está agora. Se ele está bem. Eu quero saber onde a Lily está também. Eu não me perdoarei se algo acontecer a ela, assim como eu não me perdoarei se você não acordar. _

Eu a sacudi mais uma vez. Nenhuma resposta.

-_Lisa. – _Meus olhos marejavam agora. – _Me desculpe. Aquela briga foi idiota, eu não queria que você tivesse me ignorado por tanto tempo. E você também não precisava namorar todos os caras da Corvinal pra me dizer que eu fui um imbecil. Uma outra garota me mostrou isso muito bem. Vocês têm um dom pra fazer a gente se pôr no lugar, sabe. Não morra, Lisa, por favor._

Eu me inclinei em direção a ela, a abraçando.

-_Não morra, Lily. – _eu murmurei pra mim mesmo. Eu tinha que ir salvar ela. – _Eu volto em um segundo, Lisa._

_-Prongs, atrás de você!_

A voz de Sirius soou no corredor. Meu corpo encheu-se de alívio ao ouvir meu melhor amigo, mas antes que suas palavras surtissem algum efeito em mim, eu senti toda a energia de meu organismo me abandonando e minha visão tornou-se negra. E eu não vi nem ouvi mais nada.

* * *

**N/A: **Olha só eu de volta, e nem faz um mês! Hehe.

O último capítulo teve 15 reviews! Minha campanha funciona! o/

Sobre esse capítulo: A descrição do Voldemort foi um problema pra mim. Ele ainda não tinha sido vencido por Harry, sim, então ele não deveria ter uma aparência tão destruída. Contudo, ele já estava muito velho e deveria ter executado alguns Horcruxes nessa época, por isso, sua aparência é já um pouco bizarra, anunciando no que ele vai se transformar depois.

Eu não costumo ser muito boa em escrever coisas dramáticas assim. E eu também não tenho experiência nenhuma em escrever comensais, tive que me inspirar em pessoinhas que conheço e que fazem isso muito melhor que eu! (pisca para Liv) E ele foi triste pra escrever...

Próximo capítulo terá menos ação e mais sentimento, como sempre. XD

**DM Tayashi: **Fica brava não, moça! Eu trouxe a continuação, hehe. E todo mundo quer bater na Mia, pobrezinha hehe. Obrigada pela review!

**AnnaMel:** Agora que ficaram interessantes, Anna? Poxa! Hehehehe. Bem, James nunca admitiria mas tem uma porçãozinha sonserina, assim como eu. E nós compartilhamos uma birra irracional pelos lufa-lufas. :-D Beijos!

**Tally:** Nhaaaaa, como eu disse, há continuação! "_pelo amor que vc tem a suas fics, posta logo!_" Puxa, é um pedido válido pra caramba, vou me lembrar disso, prometo hehe.

**Pikena:** Pois é, até James tem seus momentos de insegurança! Espero que goste do capítulo...beijos!

**MrsLilyGirl:** Olá pessoa sumida! Ok, eu também estou sumida. Você tem um capítulo a betar, mate! Sorria! Lily sempre se estressa, seja com o Potter ou por ele. Hihihihi. Beijão, matey! Amo você, fofinha!

**Iliana:** Todo mundo dizendo que eu sou má, que medo. Hahaha. Boa semana pra você também! Ou melhor, três semanas hahaha.

**Jehssik: **Obrigada pelo elogio, moça! Eu vivo com crises de criatividade, menina. Estaria muito feliz se as idéias chegassem mais fácil, e eu tivesse mais tempo... e as suas reviews são muito bonitinhas, viu? E eu adoro momentos tensos que quebram os momentos fofos. Deu pra perceber, não? E com J/L, quanto mais caótico, melhor! Beijos...

**Grace Black:** Hahaha essa briga foi muito barraco de novela, não? Sirius insistia aqui que eu colocasse um ringue de lama, tsc tsc.

**Paty Evans:** Brigada pela review! Não morra de curiosidade, a resposta chegou! (que tosco hahaha) Beijos!

**Taty Evans:** Tá vendo, nora? Eu disse no MSN que seria esse fim de semana e cumpri hehehe. Comensais, buh. Adoro odiar eles. Malas. XD James falando com o espelho, alguém tinha que filmar isso. (Camys viajando na maionese) Obrigada por ler Prongs, Tate. Fico tão feliz quando você fala dela...beijos, querida!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Mais uma! Ganhei o diploma de má. Haha. Eu atendi seu pedido sim, moça! Porque...eles ainda não tinham aparecido, foi apenas um chamariz. Hahaha. Garotos são mesmo interessantíssimos! E quem diria, James Potter discutindo com o espelho...espero que ninguém me esfole pelo que eu fiz com o Jamesinho aqui...beijos!

**Rayanne Potter:** Eu não tenho irmãos, graças a Merlin! Mas eu sempre quis um...agora desisti da idéia, hehe. Tá bom assim. Boa sorte com seu irmão, e obrigada pela review!

**Zé Ub3r: **Um capítulo com minha criatividade a mil? Eu nunca vou chegar nesse estágio, ele não vai existir. Haha. Brigada pelo review, moço! Beijos!

**Myke: **Obrigada, pessoinha! Continua desejando inspiração que está ajudando, viu? Beijos!

**Liv:** Reviews by sobrinha são os melhores, yay! abraça "Minha linda" é BEM Igor, não? Hahaha. Ambrósia! Imagina se rola isso no RPG, o que ia virar aquilo...Mia Jones é bem diferente de Mya Ferris, Liveta, nem vem! A Jones é fofinha, a Ferris é maluca! Anne e Sirius? Bem... Belo Desastre não é exatamente canon em relação à Prongs...não tinha pensado nisso. Mas na Prongs, eu acho que não. Vou ver se eu capto alguma conversa de homem dele com o James pra saber. Hahaha. Oh god, Lívia quer entrar na minha fic, prendam ela! Beijos, arrozinho caramelado da tia!

Se eu prometer não demorar muito, vocês acreditam? Hehe.

Eu volto!

Continuem comentando e... até a próxima atualização!


End file.
